


De las Noches... (A Rough Draft in progress)

by DeLasNoches, LionPetal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Cooking, Demon Creatures, Demonic Possession, Depression, Dissociation, Elves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feel-good, Feelings, Food, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Music, Other, Past Child Abuse, Psychoanalysis, Romance, Seizures, Slice of Life, Spirits, Stargazing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Fixer, Trust Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolves, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLasNoches/pseuds/DeLasNoches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionPetal/pseuds/LionPetal
Summary: De las Noches... (Of the Nights)Lucio has traveled for years leading a nomadic lifestyle solving supernatural related issues that arise, an ex-Peacekeeper between humans and the supernatural. After years of life threatening bullshit he decides to retire somewhere remote and ends up in El Monte Azul, a mountain region in the country of Huecora. While there he unintentionally releases a sealed demon who had been trapped for a millennia.A werewolf, a demonic familiar, and a swords-woman on the run, along with many more, work together to help Lucio balance setting up his farm and his mental health as he tries to stop the demon’s scourge.Follow twitter @acollagewriter for updates...ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. pg 1-36

_ Mmmmmm... _

A sound vibrates through the air, ricocheting off the barren trees in the night, a humming, repeating a single tone. It rings in his head, numbing his connection to his limbs as he leaves his home in the direction of the trees.

_ Mmmmmmmmmmmm... _

A force, this sound, it pulls him in, calling him, ushering him further into the woods.

_ Mmmmmmmm… _

In a trance-like state, his body pulls him deeper into the forest following the strange humming. 

The night is dead, no other sound besides the infernal humming that becomes clearer and clearer the closer he gets to the source. The darkness creates an eerie atmosphere, his surroundings shrouded in black as he moves, unable to tell where he's going or where he's been. He tries to look up to see what happened to the moons that usually shine too brightly, but his form is locked in obedience to the sound.

As he moves he feels the disconnect between him and his body. It’s not an unfamiliar sensation so he thinks nothing of it. He does, however, wonder what poor creature thought it was a good idea to mess with him.

It’s been one week since he moved into the cabin and already he’s being pulled into some supernatural mess. He can’t even begin to imagine what he's walking into now.  _ Can’t catch a fuckin break…  _ he sighs internally, irritation building. He just wants out of this supernatural shit already. That was the main reason he chose to retire and leave that life behind him.

After walking for a few minutes he reaches the source of the sound. 

Inching closer and closer he approaches the object, a large tree stump.  _ Creepy stump in the middle of the woods, Great _ , he comments as he approaches it, sarcasm dripping out of every pore. He reaches the stump and climbs on top automatically, unable to disobey whatever's directing his body to act. As he sits, crossing his legs in a meditative pose, the noise which pulled him in suddenly stops.

A pulsing sensation replaces the humming as the tree core vibrates lightly, resonating with his body. It moves through him, possessing his body and directing his hand to a small dagger he carries with him at all times. 

He takes the dagger and runs it through the palm of his right hand, the cool metal of the blade unzips his skin, letting blood drop. He would wince at the sting if he could control his senses, but right now he's at the mercy of whatever force brought him here. 

He hasn't come across something that could control him like this since... _ A flash runs through his mind, someone is crying, someone is dead and all he can do is watch.  _ He clenches his hand, eyes vacant as he stares off at nothing in particular, releasing more blood over the stump, feeding it his essence.

“I’ve waited for someone who could hear my call for some time now,” a voice says from no discernible location. Possibly his head, more than likely though its coming from the stump. “It’s been so long since I've walked this realm,” the voice calls out, “Thank you boy, for offering your body,” The voice echoes in his head. He can practically see the disgusting grin on its face as it speaks. 

This situation should've been causing him to panic, scream out for help or try to resist at least, but his body is currently numb and unresponsive. Any ordinary person would be absolutely losing their shit at a time like this, but an encounter like this one isn't unusual for him. His past line of work has led him to face the ugliest side of the supernatural world, effectively numbing his reactions to such traumatic events, so he's not too worried, but that fact that he can't slip out of his body is an issue. He attempts to regain control of his bodily functions but everything, every sensation is so distant from him, as if he’s detached from his body while still being inside it.  _ How inconvenient. _

While he’s lost in thought, thinking of a way to escape this situation, a shadow emerges from the stump, occupying the space right in front of him. Taking no recognizable form, a set of eyes emerge from the darkness, locking onto him.

Lucio remains entranced, frozen in place as the shadow swirls around him, assessing him, considering him.

“I would’ve preferred a bit more blood offered.” It side eyes him, disappointed by the meager drops he squeezed out. “But I suppose I can bathe in more later on.”

Before long, the shadow stops in front of him. It begins to enter his mouth, burning his throat on the way down until he can feel it completely inside. It stretches to every point of his body, filling him like a hand to an ill fitted glove.

A few minutes pass as the shadow attempts to adjust inside. Then his body begins to convulse, thrashing about as he falls off the stump, hitting the ground violently as the shadow is expelled out of him. Flowing out of his mouth, the shadow finds itself back outside, confused by the turn of events.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” The shadow roars, pulsing with rage. 

"…"

Silence.

"…"

It stretches from seconds to minutes until. “Sorry,” He? groans as he gets up, “but filth like you is  _ not  _ welcome in my body.” His? eyes glow grey in defiance. It seems he has regained control of himself.

The voice growls at him, anger seeping out of every pore it doesn't have.

“I don't make it a habit,” he? continues, precise and menacingly, “Of letting other beings do what they want with this body.” His? mouth upturns in a toothy grin, eyes sharp and dangerous. “Only  _ I  _ have that pleasure…” He? says, relishing the reaction from the entity before him, savoring its fury, practically salivating from how delicious it is.

“And  _ what  _ exactly are you?” The entity questions, its curiosity piqued. “You must not be human if you were able to expel me. Not an ordinary human at least.” It sizes up the being currently controlling the body. Noting the calmness with which he carries himself in the face of a supernatural encounter.  _ Definitely abnormal.  _ The rare thought passes through the entity's mind.

“Of course I’m human,” Lucio? coolly assures him, eyes taking in the shadow. “I should be asking you that, but I’m guessing you’re some kind of demonic entity.” He? licks his lips devilishly as his eyes rake over the creature before him.

“It doesn't concern a lowly vessel to know my title.” It boldly declares. “After a millennia of imprisonment, I plan on taking my revenge on those who imprisoned me, but your insolence has put a damper on things.” He considers Lucio slowly, noticing the hunger in his eyes as he unconsciously swipes his tongue over his lips.

“Hey man, uh thing,  _ whatever _ . I was perfectly fine sleeping in my comfy bed, minding my own business til you decided to...” He? continues to talk, waiting for his chance to strike, when he suddenly stops.

"…"

_ In his mind Lucio has successfully regained control from his other half, but is struggling to maintain it. He can feel the hunger for destruction emanating from himself, from this parasite infecting his mind.  _

_ “Look I just wanna play with your new friend there,” ??? says trying to convince Lucio to let him take over again. It smiles slightly, a sickly grin on his face, a face that resembles his own. A dangerous aura engulfing him. This darkness inside wants control, to take over his life, but he's not getting it… not again…  _

He was traveling, staying at some inn when he had a severe seizure, stronger than one he's ever had before. It left him extremely vulnerable, and with that the parasite, the side of him that cares for no one and nothing except satisfying its hunger for destruction, found its opportunity to take hold. 

It damn near destroyed the town. A few buildings fell, nearly a dozen people were injured, with two dead. That event, the lives he took… they never left his conscience. 

He's killed before, sure. He doesn't have a problem with killing for what he considers the right reasons, but those people's deaths served no purpose. They died because he was weak, because he let control slip. That can  _ never _ happen again.

_ “Stop with the bullshit, you're not driving me like a fuckin... ” They continue to fight off the other's advances, lashing out at one another in the recesses of his mind. This ended up lasting nearly half an hour in his head when in reality only a few minutes had passed.  _

_ Eventually the form scoffs, irritated by not being able to take over, he relents his attempt… for now. _

“...” 

Silence drags on for a few minutes longer before the shadow sneers at him, unsatisfied with the conversation stopping mid sentence. It notices the human's frozen state, eyes shifting ever so slightly from brown to grey and back again. His hold over him had dissipated after he left his body, yet here he remains, still and unmoving.

“Speak, human,” the entity orders impatiently. 

Lucio doesn't register its words, remaining unresponsive. 

The demon begins to surround him in smoke-like darkness. Creeping closer, it crawls towards his leg before Lucio reacts, darting to the left, trying to avoid the darkness spiralling towards him.

“Back the fuck off, DEMON!” His eyes settle on brown as Lucio regains control of himself.

“Oh?,” the demon responded lightly, a tilt in its tone filled with amusement, “I was beginning to wonder if I had damaged you.” 

“Not a chance.” Lucio scoffs as he closes his eyes and enters a meditative trance, he stills his mind and lets the bind tying his soul to his body slip ever so slightly, allowing him to move forth without the weight of his physical form. Seconds later his astral self is standing while his body collapses to the ground. The entity observes the scene and its interest in Lucio grows.

"Intriguing." It comments, but before it has a chance to say anymore Lucio opens up a hole in the ground beneath the demon, a crater digging deep into the earth, into an everlasting darkness. Dirt, gravel and roots pull apart as the hole expands. Lucio stares the being down as he increases the gravity within the perimeter of the crater, attempting to drag the creature down into the ground below.

The demonic force doesn't budge at all, forcing Lucio to concentrate harder, willing the vacuum of earth below to drag the demon down, but it does nothing. The creature hums out a noise as it takes in the human’s effort.

"What's this funny little trick? I hope you're not trying to get rid of me. That'd be awfully rude." It’s voice curls with glee, lapping up the futility of the act.

"Shut up and die!" Lucio yells as he rushes forward with the dagger he had earlier. He slashes at the entity but the blade does nothing, phasing through its form. 

“Hm, cute,” It says playfully, aiming to create an air of nonchalance and ease. “Well I just wanted to chat a little,” It hums, it's voice a trap, smoothing out into a purr, rich and inviting. “But it seems like you won't be any fun.” 

Shaking its formless head it continues, “No, no,” It laments, “Much too broody and unstable for my taste.” Lucio is steaming at this point, hearing those insults thrown around, riling him up. “I need a body, but of course I don't want it to be defective,” It eyes him up and down expectantly, as if to make a point.

“What the fuck are you trying to say,” Lucio bites out, not liking the judgmental look from the figure. “That I'm broken or something,” He asks, bristling at the idea.

“Your body will be of no use to me.” The entity states simply. “I got that much from those few seconds I was in there.” 

It begins to leave as Lucio shouts out, angry and embarrassed, “That’s right! You better get out of here!” He attempted to come up with more threatening words, but the entity’s words shook him a bit, giving him pause.

After a few seconds of mindlessly staring in the direction the demon went off in, he flies to the sky to figure out where he is, finding a route back he returns to his body, reuniting with it. He focuses on centering his mind and body, settling back in. The tie binding the two pulls tighter and tighter until he feels whole again, unified in a singular form. 

He gets up, feeling exhaustion taking hold, and walks in direction of the cabin. The trek back took about 10 minutes longer than it needed to with all the breaks he needed to stay awake. It’s the one thing he hates about leaving his body, the reunion always leaves him mentally and physically drained. 

He eventually gets home, stripping out of his clothes and laying down in bed to sleep.

A nightmare takes hold of Lucio that night. One that he doesn't recall ever having experienced.

______________________

_ "PLEASE! Please don't!” The man cries out. He doesnt recognize him. A man in tears, a man pleading, a man desperate. _

_ "…" _

_ "Why won't you listen, DAMMIT!" He shouts at Lucio, but Lucio doesn't respond. He glances at his hands and finds he doesnt recognize them. He tries to move them closer but the scene plays out as he watches, confined to being a spectator inside his own body. _

_ The next thing he knows he's plunging a sharp crude object into the man. Pushing deeper and deeper, he draws out more screams, savoring them, drinking up the suffering and anguish. _

_ His eyes glint with satisfaction as he pulls the object out, and impales his own neck. He can feel the pain for a few seconds before he closes his eyes and he slumps to the ground. He just killed himself. Why?  _

_ When he opens his eyes seconds later he's in another body. He’s kneeling before an injured woman, his slender hands are wrapping a bandage around the injured thigh. _

_ He stands before a battleground littered with bodies, most of which he personally slaughtered. Through the eyes of a medic he finds his next victim. _

_ "Where is it? Where did it go?" Someone asks, anxiety ringing out as a mad dash is made from one person to another.  _

_ "I'm not sure" A panicked voice whimpers. _

_ "Check everyone!" Someone else orders. _

_ "There!" Someone yells, just as he slits the neck of the woman he was bandaging seconds ago. He's about to kill himself and move to another body when he finds himself frozen in place.  _

_ "Finally," a haggard voice responds, "We've caught you." _

_ "Hehehehe," He laughs out coldly. It’s a voice he recognizes, one he’s heard before. "Cute that you think so." He channels his energy, readying a surge to break free of this hold when something impales him. The spike is followed by another, and another, all coming from different directions, leaving him immobilized.  _

_ "We may not be able to kill you demon, but we will make sure you never hurt anyone ever again." An old man proclaims, the head priest in charge of his capture.  _

_ He walks closer and places a palm on the chest of the woman he possessed, whispering something under his breath. The demon grins tightly, and the woman's face begins to tear, skin stretching and ripping, transforming due to the demon's influence. _

_ The head priest isn't phased, determined to continue his incantation. _

_ Before the demon can fully evolve the priest gathers all his strength, and begins to grow a SEED OF PENITENCE inside her body. Through this spell he attempts to seal the demonic evil within.  _

_ A few moments pass and it seems to be working, but not fast enough, the demon fights with everything it has to break free. The priest needs more power to seal the entity. He calls on his companions, accepting the reserve of energy they provide. _

_ In a matter of seconds the sapling growing out of the woman's chest blooms. _

_ The demon roars in anger as its voice and the host inevitably dies out, petrified with the demon in it. The sapling soon lays roots into the ground, solidifying its place on the earth for years to come. _

_ With the evil defeated the realm prospered, all except the land where the seed took root. Using the land's energy the sapling fed to grow stronger and keep the evil sealed within. As it fed on the earth, most living things around it died, soon the land became barren. Few attempts were made to colonize the area but a negativity remained which poisoned the air. Thus, the land was left alone for years to come, those that tried to make a place in it never stayed long and a collection of half built shacks and buildings now remain. _

____________________

Sunlight breaks through the curtains as Lucio wakes up from the nightmare. Sweat beating down his brow. The harsh light causes him to wince, irritation bleeding out as he reaches for the pillow. His head throbs as the rest of his body adjusts to being awake.  _ What the fuck was that?  _ He wonders, thinking back to the dream before it slips further away from his mind. 

Through the eyes of the demon he saw it kill and be killed, or trapped at least.  _ Why had he dreamed something like that?  _ Part of him wants to question the night before, but the logical side reminds him that he’s trying to leave the supernatural world behind, thinking about it wont help him move on. He decides to forget about it for now, and get on with the day.

Breathing slowly and purposefully, with eyes still closed in defiance of the day, he moves to get up. Opening the blinds fully he allows the sun to consume his safe space, his escape, his home.

This abandoned cabin in the barren forest has been improved greatly from the condition he found it in a few weeks ago. He walks around the place, reliving the day he came to the town and upon this cabin.

“...”

He's just made it to the town of  _ Onovares  _ in a region called  _ El Monte Azul _ when he feels it, a pull. Something deep in his bones calling him to stray from his path and head into the forest.

He turns in some unmarked trail and continues the trek. Driving for a few mins until he reaches a cabin in the woods. It’s run down and seemingly abandoned. He gazes out the truck window, taking in the modest size of it, surrounded by plenty of open land before the bare trees begin to take over. He sees a small pond further ahead followed by large cacti in the background. A well can be found next to the pond with muck in place of water.

Removing the wire fence he steps into the space, passing a FOR SALE sign, a surge travels through him as soon as he does. The pull seems to have subsided when he entered the property. He wonders if it's just a coincidence or something else. Knowing his luck he was probably lured here, possibly a trap of sorts, but that doesn't deter him, he moves on determined to check the place out.

A stone wall border surrounds the cabin, it seems to have been a collection of rocks and pebbles in varying sizes held in place by cement. Some of the border hasn't been cemented so one can see through holes the ill fitting rocks left. He opens a wooden gate and steps up into the front porch. 

A clay oven can be found as he enters, as well as what looks like some kind of animal coop. Near one of the doors sits a water tank, long since empty and worn down. He strolls around the place a bit more noteing about four buildings in varying sizes.

He enters the main building, door unlocked, to find a nearly vacant space with concrete flooring. Dust heavily covers the area as he moves through the room assessing the structure. He notes two semi empty rotting bookshelves haphazardly filled with deteriorating knickknacks. A moldy sofa with a hole in one of the cushions lies to his right. A broken window shines light into what he deems the living room, bringing some warmth to the otherwise gloomy interior.

He moves through the first floor. Another room lies next door in a severe state of disrepair, not accessible and with a hole in the ceiling. 

He follows through to what seems to be the kitchen which has been stripped of its appliances, leaving the sink counter, and a small table. He makes his way up the creaky stairs, hoping they dont collapse as he climbs.

The second floor has three rooms and a hallway space with a large window. Two of the rooms are cleared out, wall panels showing with holes everywhere leaving only the broken bed frame and night stand. The third room is the one with a hole in the floor, nothing of note except that its walls are filled with what look like drawings or scribbles. The home was probably a playground for wanderers or the curious.

He makes his way back down, mindful of the wobbly steps and checks around the main home. A shed like room is next door, connected to the building but not accessing it. It seems to have been used as storage, but lies empty and abandoned now. The ceiling and walls are made of clay giving it an earthy smell, while keeping it particularly cool.

Making his way out he takes a left at the main door to the house and finds another larger shed-like room, a bit more disconnected from the property, and like the last was probably used for the storage as well. This one though, is made of cement unlike the last. 

The surrounding border of stones leads all the way back here, encompassing the huge backyard. He stares out into it and imagines waking up one morning to all the open space. The air surrounding the land blowing lightly towards the house. The earth beneath his feet as he meditates to center himself. He sees a future here.

_ This place definitely has potential _ he thinks as he heads back to his truck, intent on going back to town to ask for information on the property. 

The King’s regime had apparently taken possession of the land at one point. They considered using the land to build properties but soon discovered that the area was a dead spot. When an attempt was made to break ground and begin construction, machines went haywire randomly shutting off and on. Every time they drove to the spot the battery died on all the trucks that made it there. A dark aura loomed over the men and women who were a part of the project, leading to emotional breakdowns and resignations all around. This continued until it was deemed fruitless to make any progress and the plan was cancelled. They saw little to no value in it since no one wanted land they couldn't develop on or harvest from.

Lucio got in contact with the right people and was able to buy the deed for the land. It seemed as if they were happy just to have made a profit out of that land. 

He asked around and managed to get in contact with a contractor willing to take a look at the property for him. He considered the warning about the land being a dead spot and hoped it was just an exaggeration. He had not carried a phone with him to check the service since he’s constantly losing them or destroying them due to the dangers of his past occupation. A woman who owned a bar and grill was kind enough to let him borrow a phone.

He meets the contractor at the town square, immediately noting that he’s a supernatural being. The aura surrounding him telling him he means no harm.

“Mr. Noches, is it?” The man asks. Lucio takes in his appearance. Well-groomed stubble peppers his round jaw, eyes a copper gold, and hair tied back in a neat bun. He wears some fitted jeans and a deep v-neck shirt, allowing one to see the small curls of chest hair. He’s quite attractive, Lucio surmises as he draws his eyes back to the man’s face.

“Odd for a vampire to own a construction company of all things?” Lucio comments casually.

“So you can tell,” The man replies, smile gleaming brightly, “Raymond, at your service.” Extending his hand to shake. 

“I’ve come across enough creatures of the night so yeah, I can tell. Names Lucio.” He replies as he shakes the man’s hand.

“I see. Well let’s have a look at this property of yours.” With that they drive off towards the location, chatting a bit about the ideas Lucio has for the place.

“This is a beautiful space." Raymond comments, looking at all the decaying trees, tall enough to imaple the sky and the tar black earth which is greying out in some areas that aren’t brown. "The home has definitely seen better days, but I find it’s location refreshing nonetheless.” Lucio snorts lightly at the man’s reaction.

“I'm not looking to do too much to the place, I just need the first floor of the main building to be livable, the rest can wait until I decide what I want to do with the space.” He tells the man as they move around the house, sizing up the job.

“Hmm, I can make the bare minimum happen in about 3-4 weeks if we rush it,” he states matter of factly. “That’s water, electricity and plumbing. Fixing up the flooring and walls, and making sure everything is structurally sound for future development.”

“Yeah, I didn't expect it to be done quick, but damn,” he ponders offhandedly, “That just means I have to find some temporary housing for the meantime.” He's considering his options when the other man chimes in. 

“The dead spot here is quite strong, so it will be a challenge to get started, but not impossible, not for me anyways.”

“So this place is haunted or something?” Lucio asks, having been unable to sense anything since the moment he crosses the threshold. 

“I’m not sure what it is but something seems to be draining life out of the area.” He says ominously. “Are you positive you want to live here? The location doesn’t seem like the safest place for a human.”

“It’s fine.” Lucio replies, dismissing the man’s concern. “I don’t need you worrying about me.”

“Very, well then. There's an inn located in town that provides long term lodging. I've had to use it a few times while working on projects in the area,” Raymond offers, “The owner’s a good guy. He’ll give you a discount if you mention I directed you there. It's called  _ Casa de Armando’ _ if you wanna add that to your list of options.”

“That's actually really helpful, thank you.”

They're making their way out when Lucio asks about the pricing for the job. “It'll depend on materials, man hour and the style you're going for,” He tells him, “Somewhere between 100-140,000* Lunos.”

“Really? Fuck, I don't think that's within my budget right now.”  _ Buying the deed really ate up my savings, I wonder how I’m gonna fix this place up now... _

“Tell you what.” Raymond speaks up, breaking his train of thought, “How about you owe me one and we'll call it even.”

“You're willing to do this job for favor? Why?” He turns to look the man in the eyes, confusion written across his face.

Lucio stares at him considerably, before the man continues,“I know who you are Mr. Noches, rather, I know of your work at least.”

“Is that right?” Lucio says, suddenly on edge and wary about the man's intentions.

“Oh, relax.” Raymond scoffs. “I don't mean any harm,” he reassures him, noticing Lucio's tense posture. “I've heard of your work in the northern region of  _ Anotoco  _ from a few trusted individuals. You've saved quite a few lives and killed nearly as many. A peace keeper who gets the job done right I hear.”

“And how exactly are my services beneficial to you? Do you need something killed?” Lucio inquires, guard still up.

“Not at the moment, no, but it doesn't hurt to have a man of your reputation and skill available, should the need arise.” Raymond mentions as he looks over the structure of the main home. 

“So you'll fix up this house for a favor? Am I getting this right?” Lucio says after a few moments of consideration. He can't really afford to pass up such an opportunity at a time like this.

“Precisely. I can have this home livable in about a month if you agree.”

Lucio considers the man's proposal, weighing the options to see if it's likely to bite him in the ass. He's running low on funds after buying the land so this would definitely be a good tradeoff. Taking the chance he agrees, “Fine, you got a deal.”

“Excellent,” Raymond’s eyes glow with satisfaction, “Let’s head back to town and I'll return to my workshop to start laying out the design. I’ll get my men ready so that we can begin in the next couple of days.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Lucio comments as they head to his truck and drive back to town.

“Do you have anything further to add to the specifications we’ve already discussed? I prefer to have a solid concept before starting. Should you want to make changes it would be much more difficult the further we get into construction.”

“No, not really, besides it being habitable I don’t really care how it looks. I’ll leave those minute details up to your discerning eye.”

Raymond chuckles heartily, “Well thank you for having faith in my judgement.”

They arrive at the town square and bid each other farewell. Lucio heads off to find someplace to have dinner and returns to his room at some INN. He wouldn’t mind staying here longer, but he thinks about Raymond’s recommendation and the potential for a discount is too good to pass up right now. 

“...”

The next day he pays  _ Casa de Armando _ a visit and makes the decision to stay there while he waits for the cabin to be ready. The man is friendly enough and definitely not human, but the aura pouring out of him doesn't seem malevolent, so he doesn't see it as a difficult decision to make.

He spends the next couple of weeks working on commission work, drawing and painting, mailing things off as he finishes them. 

After deciding to take a break from hunting for a while, he found drawing and painting to be a reasonable, cleaner, source of income for his basic needs. He does what he can in his free time between jobs, but it’s been hard to keep it up with the constant distraction of work. He eventually decided to stop hunting for a while to focus on his craft. He originally hunted out of necessity and right now he’s at a point where he doesn't need to so much, although after buying this property he may need to do a few jobs to build up his funds. 

His work didn’t really pick up until people who had contracted him happened to catch him doodling and asked for a custom piece. He didn’t see the value in his doodles, but apparently others did so he began to sell them. He researched quite a bit and learned different styles to apply to his work, expanding his appeal and garnering interest from fans who found his work on the internet. Now he draws for fun and to make a few lunos on the side when he’s not in the mood for a hunt. 

During this wait, he spent his time eating at  _ Amistres  _ Bar and Grill most nights, the owner was the lady who had let him borrow her phone a while ago and he visited frequently to get in contact with Raymond when a new idea came to mind. 

They talked a bit every now and then, eventually getting close enough to share more about one another. He learned her name was Corina and that she owned the place with her husband Matthieu. They have three kids. Stef, the oldest son, is in college pursuing a Communications major. Neha, the middle daughter, is wandering about after graduating highschool trying to find purpose. The youngest daughter, Amrita, just entered high school.

Besides hanging out at  _ Amistres’s  _ he finds himself driving around and getting the lay of the land that is soon to be his permanent home. He takes note of what little the town of  _ Onovares  _ has to offer and goes further, aiming to find other locations with more resources. He finds the closest city,  _ Rosoval _ , a few miles north. In it he finds much more to do, shops to visit, a bustling street market life that stretches for blocks, where one can find just about anything.

Three weeks pass, when he gets a call from Raymond letting him know that the cabin is officially ready for him to move in. He packs up what little he has been carrying with him throughout the years of travel in the truck, takes care of his account with Armando and drives up to the site.

“...”

Parking near the front steps, he stops once he gets out of his truck, surprised by the drastic appearance change, hardly recognizing the place from the rundown shambles he bought it in. 

“Come on in. Take a look.” A voice he assumes belongs to Raymond calls out.

“Whoa…” Lucio remains stunned as he takes in the sight.

“You can pick your jaw off the floor now,” Raymond teases as Lucio stands at the front door for a few more seconds, dumbfounded by the changes. He comes back to himself, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I know, I know. I do good work.”

“We didn't settle on any decor for the interior but I know you wanted a rustic quality.” He tells Lucio as they tour the living room and kitchen. “I got a few things to complement each other. The couch, the kitchen table, a few side tables. I had the bookshelves replaced and the walls fortified. The cement floor cracks sealed and smoothed out. I fixed the windows and added these seats so you can look out of them in comfort. I’ve opened these two up as requested making them taller to let more light in. I added these wooden support beams to strengthen the ceiling and the 2nd floor’s integrity.”

“Let’s head to the kitchen.” They move up the elevated steps to enter the room. Which has three entrances all together. Two from outside and one from inside.

“I purchased all new appliances, set up this marble island with stools and added hooks on the wall for pots, pans and such. The ventilation systems will pull the smoke from cooking and the tile gives the place a modern look. The sink and counter space was expanded and I added these cabinets for knick knacks, ingredients, and the like. The kitchen table had to be replaced as it was too far in disrepair. The wall here was removed to open the room and glass placed to peer outside with these blinds for privacy. I also pulled this wall back to increase the storage space of this closet.”

“It’s all breathtaking. I hope that favor covers all this.” Lucio says, poking here and there, taking in all the changes to the home.

“Don't worry, it will,” Raymond assures him, chuckling lightly, “And if one doesn't, two will have to do.” he smiles sharply, teeth shining bright. “Now let’s head to the master bedroom.”

The pair leaves the kitchen to return to the living room. They take one of the doors and walk into the spacious room. 

“These two walls have been pushed back to increase the utility of the room, You mentioned you’d like more space for your drawing and painting. I got two tables with stools for the task and set this wall up to place drawings and larger projects. The bed, a modest size with lighting set up around the headboard for low lights. A small couch for lounging by the window. ”

Lucio stares at the space in wonder, excitement overflowing.

“The spare room has similar amenities, though more general. Now finally the bathroom.” They exit and head to the room to the right.

“I’ve added moonstone tile to the ground, new sink and toilet, granite tiles for the walk in shower. I’ve put up the wall length mirrors you’ve requested and opened up the window as well. A small cabinet and shelving space has been added for towels and toiletries.” 

Finishing the tour they head back outside to see what’s changed there.

“This shed to the side has been fortified with cement and some shelves have been added for storage. Outside I’ve restored the porch roofing and added some stepping stones leading from the gate to the home. Since we’re so far from the closest power source, I took the liberty of installing a Lunar generator with panels placed on the roof to collect the moonlight and store it for use. It’s a modest size, but sufficient for running your basic electrical needs, should you need a larger one let me know and I can upgrade it later.”

“I am honestly taken aback by your work.” Lucio tells him. Raymond preens with the approval. “You’ll certainly get future commissions from me.”

“You’re too kind. I’m glad you approve. Please enjoy your new home and let me know when you wish to complete the renovation of the home.” With that they shake on it and head their separate ways.

Lucio goes inside to settle in, moving most of his belongings to his room and stepping into the shower to relax and clean up. He changes to a fresh set of sweats and goes to his truck, heading off to buy some basic food necessities. Two hours later the kitchen is filled with staples for survival. 

He goes about making lunch for himself.

A slice of bread and half a bagel go into the toaster, a kettle is filled with water then set to boil and the  _ comal  _ is turned on high then set to medium heat. He gets out a pack of corn  _ tortillas  _ and throws them on the  _ comal  _ on the stove top.  _ Quesadillas  _ are made, toast is buttered and the bagel gets some cream cheese. A cup of orange juice is filled and one of water completes the meal. 

He puts the dirty dishes in the sink and heads into his makeshift studio in his room. He continues to work on a commission piece that was expected to be done a week ago. A guy wanted an abstract reinterpretation of the night sky in his style. It’s a simple enough request but he just can't think of how to do it without it seeming boring and done before.

_ Ugh, this move fucked up my entire schedule… God, relax. Things will settle in a few days hopefully.  _

He continues deep into the night, then calls it a night when sleep calls, eager to break in his new bed.

_______________________

He shakes the memory of that first week away as he puts in 3 hrs into a seperate commission from last night that he’s been working on for the past three days. He is about one day away from being finished, but needing a break he heads outside for some fresh air. 

Crisp air swirls around him as he listens to the gentle hum of wildlife. Insects and birds seem to have returned to the area. He can even hear rustling around when only a couple days ago it was a completely silent location, save for howls from the wind.

_ Strange how the woods feel more lively ever since that weird night. I mean it's not everyday you release a demon from a stump deep in the forest. _

He spends a few more minutes in silence, absorbing the sounds in nature before he notices a strange creature eyeing him. Upon closer inspection, he registers its cat-like appearance. White fur covered in dirt and red on its paws, black fur covering it's hind legs. A streak of darkness covering its face. it pours out swirling around like a halo where it's eyes should be. Two green-ish specs peer out through the darkness.

_Definitely_ _not a normal cat._

Lucio hesitates before approaching it with curiosity.

“Looks like you've been through the ringer little guy.” He comments as he gets closer. The cat growls in warning, something feral and vicious, deeper and louder than its body should be able to produce.

“Whoa, be cool.” Lucio stops and raises his hands in an effort to not be seen as a threat. “I don't want any trouble.” He tries, standing still.

The cat stalks closer and sniffs him cautiously, turning his head in dismissal. As it walks by, its paws leave filthy prints on the earth, a bloody trail. 

“Wanna get cleaned up little guy?” Lucio asks, noticing the creature's messy appearance. It doesn't move away, or lunge to claw him to death so he takes it as a good sign to get closer.

He moves to pick it up as it watches him warily. As soon as his hands lightly wrapped around the cat, it stiffened for a bit before relaxing a little. He heads back into the cabin, and settles the cat in the bathroom counter, leaving to collect some supplies.

The cat, possibly traumatized by whatever it endured in the forest, watches Lucio work. 

The water is turned on, set warm and collected in a bucket, adding soap he begins to dab the cat with a soaked cloth. Re-soaking the fabric in the bucket, the once clean water muddies with grime. 

He swaps the filthy water for fresh water as he continues. After a few minutes he manages to clean the cat up, luckily with little resistance.

He takes it outside to the patio and sets it on the ground. He runs back inside for a bowl of water and a bowl of canned corn.

“Kay little guy, it's not much but it's something,” he says as the cat begins to lap the water cautiously. 

“Take care out there and feel free to come back if you need something else.” 

With that Lucio heads back inside and when he returns later the cat is gone, having taken a few bites from the bowl he set. He leaves the bowls there, should it return for some more and heads back inside to take a nap. Bringing a cover to the window seat he lays down and lets the sunlight’s warmth lull him to sleep. In this comfortable state, he dreams.

_______________________

_ “What do you think you're doing!” A voice calls out, his mother? _

_ Lucio jumps back in fear, he’s 10 again knowing full well his mother's wrath. “Nothing, I just wanted to…” He begins, desperate to explain himself before she gets more upset. _

_ “Silence!” She admonishes, calling for her wife to come. “Liana!” With that his mom comes to the room. _

_ “Marissa, please…” His birth mother pleads, trying to placate her. _

_ “I told you to keep that bastard locked away when I’m home. I can’t concentrate with it being in the same space as me, you know that!” _

_ “I'm sorry mother, I…” Lucio tries once more to explain himself only to fall back. _

_ Marissa smacks him in the face, knocking him backwards into the wall. “You're no son of mine, cur.” She tells him coldly. _

_ “Marissa! Don't hurt him, please.” Liana yells, kneeling to wrap her arms around Lucio in a protective form. _

_ “I've had to endure this thing's existence for far too long.” She looks down at him spitefully before turning to her wife. “That bastard is a constant reminder of your betrayal. I simply can't stand being reminded of that.” _

_ “I'm sorry, Marissa, you know I regret it.” Liana responds, choked up with tears running down her face. “I don’t know what happened, but I didn't mean for it to happen! I’ve told you before it wasn't my choice!” _

_ This hits Lucio deep, his own mother regrets his existence... _

_ “I don't want to hear it. We've discussed it far too often for it to make a difference now.” Marissa turns her attention back to him. “You are a mistake that was never meant to be born.” She punctuates each word, daggers plunging into him, one after the other. _

_ This chills Lucio to the core, making him numb, causing him to retreat into himself. _

_ “You are a mistake…” the memory echoes, repeating the words which soon became ingrained into his very being.  _

_ “A mistake…” _

_ “Mistake… mistake… mistake” _

_ He was a mistake. His life served no purpose. He wasn’t meant to be, and yet he did. He existed in a world he wasn't meant to inhabit. What would it take for him to be worthy? _

He jumps up in shock, waking in a cold sweat. He lays back down slowly, pushing the memory out of his mind. He drags himself to his room and manages to sleep peacefully afterwards.

_______________________

Today is Saturday. Today is going to be a good day he tells himself, blocking out yesterday's nightmare.

Lucio wakes up and showers. While brushing his teeth he takes in his features. Looking back at his reflection he appreciates his dark brown hair, so dark it's nearly black, now in a buzzcut. Early in his years he grew it out until the weight of it became too much for his natural curls to hold. The length was invigorating at first, giving him more personality as it draped over his shoulder, but eventually the tangles and constant care became too much, he decided to cut it short and has had it that way for about a year now. Low maintenance was the goal and this hairstyle is perfect for that. 

Brown eyes look back at him as he shoves his head closer to the mirror. He's got two scars near his left eye and small freckles peppering the middle of his face. His cheeks are hollowed out as this month’s depression episode takes its toll on his appetite. He could've sworn he had a dimple on his right side but it's gone now. He smiles brightly after rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth, noting the chipped tooth near his canine, the result of being launched towards a boulder by a witch on the run. 

His beard is getting unruly and could probably do with a trim, but  _ Depression Saturday  _ is having none of that effort. It can wait until he feels better. 

He's 6’1" but swears he's shorter than he seems. Even when he’s around others his perception fucks with his mind, making him think he’s not as tall as he actually is.

His broad chest is covered in body hair which he likes to run his claws, err- hands through. The happy trail that runs down his stomach has him grinning like a fool. He loves his body most days, but he's always been self conscious of his belly. It's got stretch marks from when he was a lot heavier than he is right now. They never seem to disappear no matter how lean he gets and it's always bothered him. His early to mid twenties had him at around 250 lbs, but after plenty of bouts of depression and exercise he lost a lot of that weight. He didn’t start toning his body until he had somewhat stabilized his mental health, but even that doesn’t last long. 

His depression, ever fluctuating, continues to affect his body, but even when he’s at his worst, he still finds some appreciation for it. It’s the only one he’s got after all.

Tattoos travel throughout his body, each a memory or memento from his travels. Most are simple little designs he wanted to encapsulate the feeling. Others hold deeper meaning which he refuses to divulge to simple inquiries. 

The ink that covers a good portion of his body has the uncanny effect of making him feel stronger, more powerful. His mood improves whenever he takes notice of this or that tattoo. One that never fails to make him smile is a little cactus he got on his ankle 3 years ago. It was after a particularly bad depressive episode which ended with him kicking a hole in a wall. But he got through it in the end, a small mercy.

He strikes a pose and stares at his form as he does, admiring the growth from all the years of hard work. Even with moments of near crippling depression. Even through all the ups and downs he managed to sculpt his body in one he could be proud of. Not that he likes showing it off, but in the privacy of his own home, walking out in nothing has become one of the best parts about owning his own place.

Having finally dried off, he slips on some briefs and roams the living room. He puts on some music in the background as he collects dirty dishes, scattered articles of clothing and straightens out bits of the room. 

By the time he's done cleaning it's nearly 6 pm and he's still only in underwear. He decides now is the time to relax, the hours of cleaning having worn him out. He brings a sheet from his room and sets it over the couch. 

Out in the woods, eyes in the shadows look out at the cabin, staring darkly before disappearing.

____________________

A few days pass and while Lucio is readying to head into town a familiar guest returns. The same cat stares up at him from the border as he enters his truck. No eyes, yet still being able to sense where everything is.

“Oh, hey there little guy, I'm going to town for a bit but feel free to head inside.” he tells the cat who appears to be half listening. “I'll be back in about an hour. If you want a treat, stick around.” 

He drives off and leaves the cat to explore the home.

Making his way into the house the cat takes in the residence. Tall bookshelves leaning against the wall, barren of books, seemingly used as storage for whatever knickknacks need a space. Two sofas reside in the main living room quarters. A love seat and a large sectional sofa. The concrete floor is cool on its paws as it moves through the space. Light enters the windows, large and open to the world, with blinds tied back. 

A low table crafted from a fallen tree centers the room, its grooves and rings adding a natural touch. Two bar stools stand in a corner. 

The cat moves to the kitchen where it jumps onto the table. A granite slab forms a counter space next to the large sink. A window gives a view of the vast backyard. The forest, long since withered and dead, still provides a soothing atmosphere. Nice and vacant, away from the bustle of a town or city full of people on the move. This cottage in this remote space is cozy, it finds. It enjoys the warmth it brings.

The cat is lounging in the loveseat when the sound of a truck sputtering about gets his attention. He heads to the front door to wait.

Lucio gets out and begins bringing in groceries and bags from his trip to town.

Just as Lucio enters the cabin he feels it, a warning that it's coming…

“Fuck…” Is all he manages to get out before falling to the ground.

His limbs lock as his body begins to tremor slightly and convulse. A pulsing sensation overwhelms him as his locked joints twitch violently. His senses wash away. He’s writhing in the agony that his mind creates. He falls into darkness, his being dragged deep into a realm where reason has left him. The fall seems endless as he struggles to find himself and return to the land of the living. His mind wanders, trapped in a prison of its own making. Surroundings become hazy then refocus into recognizable shapes as the jerking of his limbs dies down. 

He lies on the floor spaced out, waiting for the episode to pass. His mind screams at him to calm down, reassuring himself that it’s almost over. He stays there disconnected and unaware for a few more minutes. The descent his mind conjured slowing, and his being soon to be pulled out of the darkness. 

The end finally arrives and he regains his senses. He stills himself to focus and moves to sit up.

The cat, having watched the entire scene, looks concerned sniffing him cautiously. It checks him over, nearly jumping out of it’s skin as soon as it sees Lucio standing in front of his body. 

“Hey kit, just hold on a sec and I'll get you those treats,” Lucio says as he moves to pick up his body. He treats it nonchalantly yet the cat looks quite surprised. It's not everyday you see a spirit picking up their own body.

“Don't look so worried,” he reassures the feline, “This happens every now and then but it’s no big deal. I’m fine.” The cat doesn’t look convinced, Lucio can tell that much. Even though it doesn't have eyes, his aura is judging him.

_ From a very young age Lucio has suffered from seizures which resulted in his soul being ejected from his body. After which his body ends up in a sort of stasis to recover from the trauma. This stage is a result of his mother’s influence. Once she discovered his condition she sought a healer to help, she turned to the one who had helped her during her pregnancy. He casted a spell that activates whenever he seizes in order to help his body heal. _

_ During the times it happens, his astral self walks around as if nothing had happened. The first time it happened was terrifying but the more he went through it, he eventually became desensitized to the sensation of being out of his body. _

_ In his astral form he can still do most things that he normally could before but it takes great concentration and energy to retain a physical sense. He can only be seen by other supernatural beings, unless he wills himself into the earthly plane. While in this form, he can use abilities normally sealed while he’s in his body, for some reason. Though he may seem more powerful in this form he cannot remain like this for too long. If he doesn't get back to his body within a certain timeframe he loses his claim to it, it could wither and die without his soul, leaving him to become nothing more than a spirit, not that he’d ever tried being out of his body for more than a day or so. _

Lucio takes hold of his body and sets it on the couch. He admires it wistfully for a second, stroking his cheek lightly before covering it in a blanket. He goes back outside to finish unpacking and begins putting groceries away once everything has been brought in. 

The cat, ever nosy, prattles behind him along the way and simply observes. Lucio is in the middle of putting away some crackers when it meows deeply, a howl-like roar, nearly giving Lucio a heart attack from the distinct bellow. He remembers the treats he promised and sets them on a paper plate.

“Come back tomorrow and I'll give you a proper name, Kay? I don't wanna have to keep calling you cat all the time. Want something more personable, you know?” He says, watching the cat chown down on nibble.

The cat meows out a response and continues to eat, it’s sharp tongue puncturing the snack, bringing it closer to its mouth, jaws opening to reveal several jagged teeth and a dark void. Lucio wants to say he’s surprised, but he’s been around the supernatural enough to go along with most strange things. It stays for a while longer, lounging about before leaving back into the woods.

Lucio checks up on his body. It's been a few hours and it should have recovered by now. He lays down, lingering over it and feels himself slip back into it. The merging leaves a tingle of residual shock that he slowly shakes off.

He goes through the act of moving his body parts slightly, to rid himself of the knots and stretch a bit. Trying to remember that this body  _ is _ him, not simply a suit he puts on. The exhaustion of retaining his corporel senses took a great deal of concentration, he takes a nap to recover from it.

He wakes a few hours later, eating a depressingly light dinner of chicken ramen and some potato chips. He returns to his drawing corner and finishes up a commission of a elderly couple. It's meant to be an anniversary gift from the wife to the husband. Both comfortably aged, happy in the other's company.  _ Hopefully they enjoy it,  _ he thinks as he puts the finishing touches. He'll need to frame it before he can send it off to the post office, but for the most part it’s done. Later he’ll take it to the city where he managed to find a custom framing shop, one that he’ll likely be visiting often once he finishes more commissions. 

Calling it a night, he shuts off the side lamps and walks in the darkness towards his room.

__________________________

A few days later he’s looking at the sink, at the pile of dishes that have accumulated over days of laziness. He gets his speaker charging and connects his music player, blasting out some soothing music as he begins to wash the dishes.

He organizes the large pots and pans in a  _ summoning circle _ around his feet, he laughs at himself. The plates all slide on top of each other as do the cups. He adjusted the water until the warmth of it soaks into his skin.

Squirting some dish soap into the  _ talladera _ he starts scrubbing grime off the dishes, starting with plates, then the cups and finally the silverware. He leaves the pots and pans for last as they need the extra space to maneuver when rinsing. Soap falls into the  _ summoning circle  _ at his feet but he jokingly dispels it before any happens. 

Music continues to ring out in the background as he loses himself to the task, humming and belting out when the moment called for it. Half an hour passes by and he's nearly finished. Air flows through the open window, caressing his face before dispersing. There's a dull thrum in his veins that he tries to ignore. 

“Nothing’s wrong, you're not in danger, you are safe, you are safe.” He tells himself trying to calm down and prevent a panic attack from building. 

He fucking hates this feeling, hates how weak his mind is, how weak  _ he  _ is. Things feel like they never change, always near the brink of collapsing. He tries and tries to pull himself together but he's always going to end up here again, isn't he? On the edge.

Everything quiets around him as he retreats deeper into his mind. The dangers that lie there are far more ferocious and unforgiving than anything he can encounter in reality. 

“Why?” he says to no one, to himself, to whatever this feeling is. “I don't want to be  _ here _ ... Existing is just too much, too much for me to bear.”

A darkness reveals itself then and begins to wrap itself around him. Spiraling slowly it holds him dearly, like a lover, like a friend, seductively whispering into his ear.  _ Come,  _ it says,  _ Give in.  _ A hum crescendos inside his mind. _ I can take you wherever it is you desire…anywhere away from here.  _ The hold it has over him tightens, possessive and unrelenting. 

His eyes dull in response, they grow lifeless and empty. He begins to lose himself to the temptation, allowing the voice in. It's warm, comforting, and present. Time loses meaning as what feels like hours pass in this state. 

The darkness then whispers something to him, but he can't register what it is but he notes his body moving in response, but he is not in control.

“I don't want to do this,” Lucio replies numbly, with little resistance. He notices the unconscious movement of his hands and realizes that he's grabbed one of the knives he’s just washed.  _ Just a slit here and a nip there and we can be on our way. You can finally be free,  _ it promises. 

Lucio exhales slightly, letting the breath he didn't know he was holding, go. 

_ I know how hard things have been for you. Always weighed down by the world. By the mere act of existence.  _ The darkness wraps itself tighter as if trying to become one with him.

_ I can make it all better. “Such a tempting promise.” _ Lucio thinks in his delirious state.  _ I can take you where you will never feel pain ever again. All you need do is take one plunge into it. _

What feels like eons pass with more promises and reassurances, until in a trance-like state he moves the knife closer to his wrist, ghosting over the veins that lie underneath the skin, toying with the notion. Suddenly something heavy surges forth from deep within him, knocking him back in control of his body.

“NO! FUCK OFF!” He snaps, throwing the blade on the ground. He's breathing heavy at this point, terrified at what he almost did, but overcome with such fury. A rage directed at the force that came over him, at himself for almost going through with it. This anger succeeds in dispelling the negative force,  _ for now anyways. _

“What the fuck is wrong with me!” He yells out, gripping tightly onto the counter. His nails clawing into the granite, bending from the force. He feels something come up his throat and flings himself over the sink, emptying his stomach.

A few minutes pass before he gets a hold of himself again. He turns on the sink to rinse out the bile, cupping some of the pouring water to splash onto his face and mouth sloshing it about before spitting it out. 

This isn't the first time something like this has happened to him. A powerful sensation urging him to cease to be. When the sensation to hurt himself comes, he can usually stave it off until it passes, but this was different. It felt stronger, more malevolent than any other time. As if there was something other than his own mind pushing him down that path. 

With a headache coming on he decides to light some candles and take a rest, but not willing himself to relax until he's finished his current task. He's cleaned up the mess he made and brushed his teeth by the time he's knocked out on the couch.

________________________

The next day has him working on a new drawing, an experimental piece he dreamed up at one point and made a note to draw later when he had time.

Not having been able to get more than a few hours of sleep last night he turned to drawing to soothe him, but after a while even that became tiring. He does some light cleaning around the already clean house, needing to do something with his hands besides drawing. He heads outside for some light repair work around the yard. Piling some fallen rocks back onto the makeshift border and removing some rusted over wire fences, which he plans on replacing.

By the time noon comes around his stomach is growling. He heads to  _ Amistres Bar and Grill, _ in need of good food that he doesn't have the energy to cook at the moment. Something about the place helps calm him, it's unlike any other area around town.

Arriving a little before 12:30pm, he finds a seat in a booth and waits for the waitress. 

He first discovered the place one night after a tiring experience with an unsatisfied patron. He made several changes to the piece he was commissioned for, but no matter what, the man was not happy. In the end he just got fed up and refused to pay for it. Lucio sighed irritably and just left.

There had been people like that before so it wasn’t surprising when the man no longer wanted to do business with him. The downside was that it's always a draining experience to have his work rejected after all the time and energy that went into it. Simply thinking about it brought about a spike of anger which eventually cooled into melancholy as he walked around town.

Making his way back to his truck he spotted a warm light pulling his attention. Immediately he was charmed by the stained glass window presenting a night scene in the country. White stars above the big blue sky and a colorful campfire warming a traveler. There was an inviting sensation as he approached.

“Hello again,” a voice says as he is pulled from his flashback. The woman seems to recognize him from the many times he’s been here to borrow the phone or talk to Corina, but he doesn't recall seeing her before. Her name tag reads  _ Prisha,  _ which he tries to remember in case he should need to call for her.  _ _

“Hello,” he remarks politely, not in the mood for more than idle pleasantries. “Can I have a black coffee and your lunch special.”

“Sure thing,” Prisha responds in a peppy manner. “I’ll be right back with your coffee.”

He pulls out a sketch book and scribbles a bit, letting his mind wander for a while. He considers pulling out his newly bought cellphone to mess around with, but he feels a headache starting and would rather not contribute to it. He gets his coffee minutes later and feels the energy slip back into him with every sip, bringing him closer to human than the husk he walked in as. 

By the time his lunch arrives, he’s made some animated replicas of the condiments set on the table. In his sketch, he has depicted the journey that Salt and Ketchup have to embark on to reunite with their friend Pepper. 

Prisha notices the drawing and laughs lightly as she sets his plate down. “Nice drawing there.” She comments, amused.

“Thanks,” Lucio replies, feeling more sociable now he continues, “I’m trying to figure out their game plan for finding their friend Pepper, who has either gone missing, or left. I can’t decide.” Prisha smiles and ponders for a bit before responding.

“Well have they considered asking around to see if anyone’s seen or heard from Pepper?” She suggests.

“Chief Barbecue may know something about her disappearance. I’ll have them ask her first.” Lucio replies, shading in the next cell of the mini comic.

“Wow, You’ve got a whole narrative set for them don’t you?” She teases lightly.

“Not really,” Lucio replies matter-of-factly, “I’m completely making it up as I go.”

“Alright then. I hope Salt and Ketchup find their friend. Enjoy your meal.” She says as she moves to her other tables. 

Lucio eats and focuses on the little comic he’s created, churning out possibilities and directions it could take. He’s finalized how everything plays out by the time he’s done and call’s Prisha over to settle his bill.

“We’re they able to find her?” She asks as she collects his plate and cup.

“Yup,” He remarks “I thought long and hard about what I wanted her role to be before settling on… dun dun DUN, * _ dramatic noise for effect* _ a spy. She left for a secret mission that her friends ended up crashing while trying to find her.”

“Oh wow, that’s funny. Any plans for a sequel.”

“Hmm, not at the moment. It was just a fun little thing to distract me.” His expression drops as he’s reminded of the other day.

“Something troubling you?” Prisha asks as Lucio readies to leave, having noticed the shift.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Thanks for the meal.” He politely replies, managing to avoid saying more as he makes to leave, setting a couple of lunos on the table for her.

“Alright, Please come again.” She says as she cleans up his table and goes about checking on the other customers. 

_______________________

As he walks out the prickling in the side of his neck returns. Tired, always tired, the pull to sleep is calling, ushering him deeper into exhaustion. He’s walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the parking lot when the weight increases on his shoulders.

_ This isn’t right. Why am I this tired? This isn’t like any episode I’ve had before. What’s going on?  _

_ I just want to sleep and feel rested. To feel alive when I wake. Why is that so hard to understand? To actually accomplish. Even though I’m trying to see that, I can't even begin to comprehend. What am I even thinking? I’ve lost it haven’t I... _

The thoughts pull Lucio into a darkness, his  _ favorite  _ place to be in, note the sarcasm. Eyes dilate, focusing on his path, but his vision only blurs. Going still he lets the strength drain out of him, accepting the fates willing him to rest, his limbs grow too heavy to move any further and he falls to the ground. 

_______________________

He’s out cold for what feels like hours until he feels something shaking him. He opens his eyes, a silhouette appears over him as he attempts to focus.

_ Goddess? Is that you? _

“No Goddess here mate. Just me. You alright?” The man says. Mister Handsome guy in a uniform looks like he’s an Enforcer, those that work under the King’s  _ Governing Peace and Order Division _ . They’re supposed to act as protectors, instilling a sense of security and safety, but from recent news, and long standing conspiracy theories, they’re mostly the King’s thugs, extorting taxes and rent out of people in support of the King’s decree for community contribution.

“I… I think so.” Lucio replies, his mind clearing, finally coming to. The man helps him up and steadies him.

“You sure you gonna be alright. That was quite a fall.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Lucio bites out, irritation building at the perceived coddling.

“Right, well stay safe then.” The man says as he continues down the sidewalk, continuing his patrol.

Lucio parts ways with him, moving to the parking lot across the street.

_________________________

It's 4 in the afternoon, a few days later and it’s hot. It’s so fucking hot and he’s tired.

The air is cool as it blows on his skin. He sits down under some shade, having finally settled on a rest stop after hours of wandering. He’s in the city of  _ Rosoval,  _ the closest city to his new home which is much larger with more to offer than the town of  _ Onovares _ . 

While he enjoys the quaint atmosphere of  _ Onovares,  _ there are very limited options when it comes to shopping, the  _ Amistres Bar and Grill  _ being the only thing worthy of note in terms of restaurants and some minor convenience stores. Unfortunately, for his artistic needs the town hadn’t much to offer. 

That’s why he finds himself here, drenched in sweat, not having expected the heat to be this insufferable. He’s managed to find an art shop that sells most of what he needed to resupply. He’s bought more paints and pencils, enough to last him a good while and a couple of sketchbooks and canvases. He also picked up some more painters tape and colored charcoals, he’s never tried them before, but now could be the perfect opportunity.

The streets are crowded around this time of day and unfortunately for him he had to park far away from his destination, the road being impossible to drive through with the amount of people walking about.

He closes his eyes and darkness takes hold. Intrusive thoughts come forth, driving him towards self-reflection.

_ “My mind is hazy, I feel the nails drilling into my brain as I move or conceive moving. I'm tired… i'm tired… Just carry me away, sleep. I need you more and more each day.”  _

_ “Ugh, such a dramatic bitch.” _ Another voice inside him says. He recognizes it, it’s always there in the back of his mind, watching. Why had it deemed now as a time to speak?

The ringing intensifies. A pounding bashing his head in. Breathing heavy he grips his thighs.

_ “I thirst, I hunger, I want. I want and need, I I, always I, as if I were the only one who mattered. I matter but they matter as well. I can't deny that, but to what extent.”  _ He continues his hyper focus on selfish desire.

_ “Look at that. We got fuckin Shakespeare right here.”  _ The voice mocks him. He can feel the gleam of his teeth as he grins.

_ “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”  _ He wills himself to stop. He’s tired, exhausted, this weight in the air pulls him down and around in a whirlwind. The heat is too suffocating to fight.

_ “It's just in your head idiot. Relax.” _ The voice responds, trying to calm him. 

“ _ Why?”  _ He wonders in a parallel space outside of their current conversation.

The vibrations build and fall, cycling, skewing his perception of reality. People crossing in front of him begin to liquify and pool in the ground, but continue to pass by as if nothing has happened. “ _ Oh fuck, am I losing it?”  _ Waves pouring out of his skin, seeping into the walls and ground beneath him. Some sort of energy is travelling through his body and entering the environment as he sits in the shade, attempting to cool down from the dry heat. _ “What the fuck is going on!” _ He begins to panic. His limbs begin to shake, coming apart in layers. 

His left arm stops as the layer of skin comes off and floats above the limb. The tendons and muscles which were once covered now become visible. Soon they too detach and reveal the core skeletal frame that supports him and gives him form. 

He screams in his mind as the world passes by.

_ “Chill the fuck out before it gets worse!”  _ The voice warns him, oddly concerned when moments ago it mocked him. It does what it intended, he refocuses on the voice and his distorted reality begins to settle, returning to a reasonably stable state.

_ “Why do you care what happens?” _ He asks the voice, rasping out a dry laugh at it’s tone. Quite the shift from his past experiences with the voice, a constant tormentor inside his mind.

_ “I'm a part of you stupid. If you go down I go down with you. We’re stuck in this together.” _ The voice grudgingly admits, scoffing with distaste at the fact.

_ “...Good to know...” _ He thinks, letting normalcy numb him to the bone. 

_ “Shut it and relax. Eat your stupid food.” _ It orders, slipping back into the recesses of his mind.

He’s confused by it’s response, continuing to cycle through these thoughts as he moves to pick up a wrap he doesn’t remember ordering.

It’s just another day of him spacing out in a swirl of negativity and nearly losing his mind. “Not a big deal.” He says as he tries to convince himself. A part of him shudders. 

The wrap he ordered has a pretty color to it. The spinach green carries a nice tone. Red ripe tomatoes sandwiched between pepper jack cheese, bacon and lettuce. Dressing slinks out the end as he bite into it, travelling between his pinky before ultimately landing on the plate. He laps up the dressing that made it down his hand, tonguing between his fingers to clean up. The creamy white ranch is heaven to taste.

As he eats he admires the commotion of people passing, going through a day like any other. Focusing on other people’s emotions helps distract him from himself. He pulls on the aura of a passersby and soaks in the warmth. The woman is excited about something. She’s brimming with joy and he allows the sensation into his body. _ Some days being an empath can be a good thing. _

The tingle of warm emotions pouring into his head suddenly sour his mood as they begin to flood in.  _ Too much, too many at once.  _ He scowls, immediately blocking everything out again. It’s draining in itself, the act of blocking stray emotions from seeping their way into his skin.

Physically and mentally drained, he finishes his food and gulps down the soft drink, eager to head back home. With his goal complete, he makes his trek back to his truck.

___________________________

_ Paws sunder the earth. A beast travels, pouncing on its victim. Eyes a vibrant blue honing in on their target. They dig into the ground, tearing it apart with each stride. The chase begins and ends with you. _

_ A beast, a beast is running through the woods _ ,  _ ready to devour. What will you do? _

___________________

A few days passed and he hasn't seen the cat come by. He didn't think much of it since the creature appeared to be wild or a stray. Still, he couldn't help sparing a thought towards its safety. He’s reading, mindlessly flipping through pages he hasn't read.  _ Ugh this book is so confusing. Why did I think it was a good idea to learn more about  _ The Theory of Quantum Gravity _ ? _

It's getting late, close to 11pm when he hears scratching on his door. Moving from his comfortable position in the pillow filled couch he goes to see what it could be.

He opens the door and is met with a large slender creature. Glowing green eyes shrouded by a swirl of darkness meet him. An aura looms around it ever so slightly, revealing a skeletal frame.

Internally his heart stops. _Why couldn't I sense this thing? _He asks himself. Fearing for his life he jumps back and moves to get something to defend himself with. The creature moves closer but does not make an effort to attack or chase him. It simply falls to the ground, panting roughly.

Lucio stops and stares at it for a while its eyes gleam and immediately he recognizes them.

“Little cat?” He whispers, the creature snarls in response.

“Wow, okay. Sorry for freaking out. It's just that you look kinda, uh…. You know,” He gestures to the cat’s terrifying appearance as he inches closer, “But that's not important right now…” Lucio notices the heavy pants and moves to check on it. A small puddle of black blood has oozed onto the floor where it lies.

“Right, so I'm no doctor or anything but I'll do what I can,” Lucio assures it as he goes to fetch supplies to clean the bleeding. He comes back with a warm soaked cloth and wipes off the dirt and blood. The wound seems to be a crack in what looks like it’s rib bone that continues to ooze a black substance. 

He fetches an herbal rub he keeps in stock which he learned to make when he learned that he had no affinity for healing magic. He needed to find a way to heal injuries in dire situations so he sought the help of one of his close Wiccan friends. Speaking of which, he should really pay her a visit to catch up and restock his medicinal herb supply. 

He continues disinfecting the wound as best he can before applying the rub onto the broken bones and bandaging it with wrappings.

The creature growls in pain as pressure is applied before feeling relief settle in seconds later. A resounding ache begins to pulse from where the wound used to be but it's features calm ever so slightly so he takes it the rub worked.

The creature-cat begins to doze off, falling asleep it ends up returning to its cat form. Lucio wraps the cat in a cover, setting it on the couch to rest. 

_______________________

The next morning he finds a wetness on his cheek. He wakes to see the cat on his chest licking him.  _ Probably tasting to see if I’m good enough to eat. _ He shoves that thought aside as he moves to get up. He’s effectively stopped by a good headbutt to the chin, forcing him to still as the cat continues pawing his face. “Well someone's feeling better,  _ ey _ ?”

“I'm afraid to ask what kinda trouble you keep getting yourself into,” He says as he stretches his limbs. “Not that you'd tell me even if you could…” The cat just meows and purrs affectionately on top of him, curling into a ball.

“Still want that name? I've been thinking of a few good ones. There’s Cytrus, A-Star, Aerugo, Berylie, Min-Um, Oriaun, Spook “Devourer of Souls”...” He throws out. Gauging the cat’s reaction to each name. He could’ve sworn it scoffed at him when he threw out the last one.

He thinks back to its full form and remembers its green eyes shining through a smokey fog-like aura. There was a paleness to them earlier that he doesn’t see when he looks at it now. “How bout… Verdigris?” He suggests, taking in the shine of the creature's eyes.

The cat doesn't seem to have a preference as Lucio calls him this and that. It seems like whatever Lucio deems worthy will do. The name is simply so that the human has something to refer to it by, it doesn't seem to care what it goes by. The creature yawns out lazily and Lucio takes that as a good sign for the name.

“Great! Verdigris, it is. Come on, Ver, let's get some breakfast.” He picks the cat up off his chest and carries it to the kitchen.

________________________

Days pass with Verdigris coming by every now and then. He seems to be a part of something dangerous by the looks of the wounds he returns with, but Lucio doesnt ask. He’s been in his fair share of trouble over the years, so he’s not one to judge.

He's having a rough day today.  _ A rough day. What a surprise? When aren’t you having a rough fuckin day? _ He swears he heard the words echoed in the back of his mind, it was sarcastic too. Probably that asshole of a voice, mocking him again. 

Laying down on the backyard deck he goes through this week's depressive episode. Feeling the weight on his shoulders he lets it keep him down. He doesn't fight it today, he's too tired. Closing his eyes he takes a few deep breaths. Inhaling and exhaling deeply like his past therapist taught him. He reaches for his phone and selects his music player. A song starts to play and he focuses on it.

Days like this he needs to be grounded to something and beside laying down and feeling the roughness of the earth, he's found music to be the second most effective medium.

The instrumental plays on for a few seconds before the singer begins. Lush tones soothe his throbbing mind. He's become hyper aware of his pulse as it thums through his heart, his neck, his veins, ringing in his ears. The music grows louder and he focuses on that, needing the escape.

“ _ When I hear your name I can’t help it. I try to turn away but you remind me of a love I used to know… _

_ He left me, free and lonely, wanting for his touch…” _

Lucio grips onto the words and lets them take him away, if only for a few minutes he can travel to another state of being. One where he can play the spectator to another’s suffering and not have to worry about his own.

“ _ Hold me like I know he never will, kiss me like we’ve only just met. Your touch is the only thing I need…” _

He moves his hands, roaming the wooden floor board of the back porch. Turning his head to stare at the grains, little swirls and lines cut into the material. He envisions himself in a miniature form, travelling the grains of the plank as they rise to form a labyrinth. He’s roaming, looking for an exit, when from above he can the circled rings, complete with no cracks to step through.

“ _ It was only for one night, but you made it feel like forever. So come, come and love me longer than I deserve…  _

_ Love me, like you know you’ve never known.” _

He continues analyzing the floor for a few more minutes, two more songs have passed before he feels the weight ease up. His mind pulls him from his hallucination, slipping him back to reality.

He gets up slowly and goes inside to get a drink. Coming back to himself enough to go about his day.

_________________

It rains the next day, it’s Sunday, no Monday… He checks his phone to find that it is neither.  _ Let us welcome Wednesday, the mediator of days. The long awaited. _

He's eating outside a cafe in  _ Rosoval  _ when he sees them. A street performer is singing outside the  _ Zocalo  _ under a building’s awning while a guy plays the guitar. She is so out of tune that people hurry along to avoid the awful screeching.

It makes him wonder why they perform when all they do is repel people. What could they possibly be getting from this? Exposure? _ Not that anyone would want to relisten to anything sung with that voice.  _ Experience? _ Hmmm maybe. You gotta start somewhere and performing in the street does lessen the fear of being seen. Good for conquering fears he supposes. _

He’s getting ready to leave when he sees a woman approach the singer. Something about her seems off. For one she’s holding her umbrella on her hand but not using it to shield herself from the rain. Secondly, she’s walking hesitantly, as if she’s being pulled in against her will. Her expression seems vacant and lifeless as she moves towards the singer. He then notices the singer’s eyes begin to glow as she gets closer.

He considers doing something about it, but doesn't. He's not here to be some hero or protector. Not anymore. This kind of thing happened all over when he travelled and he’s come to accept that it's not his responsibility to solve every single supernatural issue that arises. He’s tired of it. Tired of being responsible for others besides himself. He deserves to take care of himself for once.  _ Right _ ? He asks, trying to convince himself that he shouldn’t care. So he refuses to help, even as something tugs at him from the inside. Morality, sympathy, or guilt, he doesn't know, doesn't listen to it either. 

He's walking away when he feels something wrap itself around his leg. Apparently while he was staring at the woman who got sucked in by the singer, that partner of hers took notice of him and recognized his magical aura. The man reveals himself to be a sea creature of sorts, dragging his body to it with its tentacles.

The hold around him is strong, completely immobilizing him. He realizes that in his human form he won’t be able to do a thing about the current situation, so he decides to slip out of his body, like he’s done many times now, catching the  _ kraken? _ , let’s call it a kraken, by surprise. His astral self levitates out and he remains incorporeal as he assesses the situation. With this ability he’s able to hide himself even from other supernatural beings for a short amount of time, but at the cost of expending energy he could instead be using to fight.

His body continues to be dragged towards the creature while the singer begins to feed on the woman she just captured. Rays of energy radiate from the women and enter the singer, whose appearance shifts ever so slightly while it consumes her.  _ It seems to be absorbing her life force. Must be a siren.  _ He deduces, figuring he might as well help now that he’s involved.

Bystanders fail to notice the truth behind her glamour. All they see is one woman kind of kissing another, which isn’t that shocking. What does get their attention is his unconscious body being dragged to the guitarist by some invisible force. Someone tries to get close to Lucio’s body to check on him, but they are immediately launched back, far enough so as to get a few screams out of people nearby. Another tries to get close but they are also thrown back, this time through a storefront window. Chaos ensues as people begin to flee in fear of the invisible force while Lucio engages with the pair to retrieve his body.

“Hey asshole!” Lucio yells. The creature looks up, surprised to find Lucio floating above. “I  _ was _ going to let you guys do whatever you were doing and be on my way, but you had to go and drag me into your bullshit.” 

The kraken’s eyes gleam with amusement as it takes notice of Lucios’ spiritual energy. “Now  _ you _ look like a snack that will satisfy even  _ my  _ hunger…” It screeches, tongue brushing over it’s welt covered lips, slurping loudly. One of Lucios’s eyes twitches slightly at the disgusting scene.

Lucio looks more irritated than anything by the entire exchange. He decides then and there that something that revolting deserves to die. Forget that he was going to probably eat him. No. That lick of it’s lips was what pushed it too far. There was no coming back. 

He concentrates deeply on the ground beneath the creature and soon enough it begins to vibrate, pulsing with energy. A seismic wave comes forth from the location of the kraken. The ground begins to crack open and fall, the kraken roars in shock. With a sense of urgency it begins to grip onto anything it can find to hold itself up, but something about the crevice Lucio created pulls even harder on the creature. It’s as if not only gravity is at work but some sort of energy as well, creating a vacuum, and dragging the creature down. 

The siren who was draining that lady finally falls off the high of its victim and realizes that her partner is in danger. She lets out a screech that has Lucios covering his ears, wincing at the deafening pitch. Glass shatters all around them as she continues to scream. He falls to the ground, but not before swallowing the kraken into the crater.

His ears are throbbing and if they could bleed, they would. He is struggling to focus and maintain his astral form. He closes his senses to the outside world, huddling internally in the recesses of his mind. The pain is still there but lessened, dampened by the separation between him and reality. 

He has regained control over his senses. Lifting his weary arm he directs the ground to split beneath the creature that remains. The earth moves on his command and begins to consume the siren who unlike her kraken partner, had fewer means of supporting herself from the fall. It continues screaming as it’s driven into whatever depths his craters lead to. He never tested exactly where things he swallows up in his craters end up, and probably never will. So long as they disappear from existence, that’s all that matters. He wills the ground settle and it does. 

He looks around, taking note of the damage he caused, with the last of his energy he begins to smooth out the ground, piecing the earth back together as close as he can to its original level state. The only thing that remains of any disturbance having occurred are cracks on the ground where the earth was split open, lines stretching out from the point of origin.  _ Eh, that’s good enough.  _

Exhausted, he returns to his body. Luckily the kraken let go of it when he started fighting it. He’d hate to discover he chucked his own body into the crater. Not seeing it anywhere he begins to worry. He closes his eyes and stills his mind, focusing on his body he lets himself float towards it. 

He travels north up the street, automatically pulled towards it by the invisible tether binding it to him. When he opens his eyes he finds himself being looked over by a paramedic, apparently someone called for the Enforcers when they discovered his lifeless body, who in turn called for the Medics.

“Whoa!” The man jumped back as he saw that Lucio was staring back at him “What the fuck? You're alive?” he asks in shock.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lucio scoffs at him, “But could you get your bloody hands off me.”

“Sir, I need you to sit still, we're almost at the hospital. We need to recheck your vitals.” The paramedic tells him, “You weren’t breathing for approximately 10 minutes. I have no idea how you’re still alive.”

“Well, you see me breathing now, right?” He bites out, “So get these fucking wires off me!”

“Sir, I must insist that you calm-” Lucio punches the man and begins ripping off the machine wires connected to him. He jumps out the moving van and starts running towards the woods. He wonders if they're chasing him, but he doesn't look back to check. He’s forgone going back for his truck, he’ll pick it up tomorrow. For now, getting as far away as possible is all that matters.

He runs until he simply can’t anymore. The exhaustion that comes from reuniting with his body after getting hurt in astral form begins to weigh him down. Unsure of where he is and too exhausted to continue, he collapses on the ground.


	2. pgs. 37-74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucio meeting new peeps, some fighting and actual plot development. yay.

When he next wakes he is surprised to find himself back home on the couch. 

“How did I?” He groans out loud, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes and then pressing his hands to the pounding in his head. Verdigris is relaxing on Lucio's back, lounging in the domesticity of the moment.“Did you bring me here Verdi?” He asks the feline. The feline is pulled from the peace of sleep not by Lucio, but by a presence he detects in the forest. He jumps off of Lucio’s back and jolts out the window.

“Huh? Verdi? What's up, where you going?” he yells. He feels like he should just let it be. The cat's known to come and go as he pleases but this felt different. He left with serious determination, moving with an urgency Lucio’s never seen in him before.

He’s out the door in a matter of minutes chasing after the feline. He runs deep into the woods, hoping he chose the right direction to follow and is met with the sight of his cat, in his terrifying form facing off against a creature he doesn’t recognize.

“Holy shit! Look out Verdigris!” Lucio yells out as he notices a second beast bearing its jaws ready to leap from the trees. Lucio wants to do something, but after yesterday’s fight, it’s taking all he has just to remain standing.

The three creatures continue to exchange blows at one another, slashing and snapping jaws. One tackles Verdigris and knocks him into a tree. The other tries to take advantage of the moments but Verdi kicks back from the ground, managing to hit the creature in the throat. 

Verdi connects a fatal strike on one of the creatures, biting his teeth into its skull. It roars in pain as it slumps to the ground, unmoving. 

The final pair circle one another, assessing the other, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The clash ends anticlimactically as Verdigris sinks into the shadows and comes out directly under the beast, opening its jaws to crunch it to pieces. The creature bellows in agony as Verdi chews it up. Afterwards he settles down on the ground, panting heavily from exertion.

A silence fills through the air, until Lucios moves towards his cat, concerned.

“Verdi… You alright pal?” It turns his attention to the human. “This kinda thing happens often?” Lucio asks and the cat just remains quiet, hazy green eyes glancing at him then turning away, affirming the statement. The quiet stretches for a few more minutes until Lucio speaks up.

“So what happens to the bodies?” He wonders absentmindedly, taking in the corpses before them. In an instant Verdigris opens his mouth and the corpses disintegrate, particles flowing into him until they’ve completely disappeared.

“Whoa!” Lucio yelps as he watches the scene, taken by surprise yet completely enthralled. “Well that’s cool, I mean if you end up having to get rid of a body, it's a pretty handy trick.” Verdigris just huffs in amusement as he turns back into a cat and heads towards the cabin.

“Hey, wait up!” Lucio calls out as he chases after him.

_________________________

Lucio is frying up some stir fried veggies one night when he hears it. A howl so loud and deep that it vibrates through the walls. Now Lucio's heard wolves howl in movies and seen a few wild ones in his travels, but never has he heard ones that sounded like that. Roaring with such ferocity that could paralyze someone with terror.

He stops cooking and immediately checks around the rooms for Verdigris. Last time he saw the cat fight some supernatural beings, he won easily, but something told him whatever was coming would be a challenge he’d need back up for.

Sure enough, the cat’s gone, probably after the intruder or what he usually does when he’s not here. Lucios sits down on the couch and meditates, centers himself so that he can slip out of his body. Once he's managed to get out he goes flying straight towards the sound’s source. It doesn’t take him long, all he has to do is follow the gunshots ringing through the sky.

The noise continues, increasing in intensity as he gets closer.

When he makes it there, he finds a group of heavily armed men and women engaging the creature. _Hunters _he surmised. The beast’s appearance is similar to that of a wolf but much larger, possibly a were. It roars and swipes at them, lunging and digging its claws into two hunters. Another goes down as it bites deeply into their neck spraying blood into the air, spritzing the tree with red, before dropping the woman on the ground, her blood already being to pool. 

Closing his eyes, he lets his mind pull on the auras in his surrounding, willing them to reveal themselves and their true intent. What he finds is fear, anger, self-satisfaction, ill-intent, and euphoric joy. He locks on to fear and finds that most of it is coming from the wolf.

He holds off going closer, seeing that the wolf has a pretty good handle on things, that is, until one hunter lands a shot directly in the animal's hind leg. 

The wolf howls in anger, viciously trailing the man who's suddenly trying to escape. He hoped to kill the wolf but missed anything vital. He runs as fast as he can but not fast enough to avoid the beast. Bullets continue to soar, even a few crossbow arrows, but most miss their mark.  _ Seems his friends aren't better shots than he was. _ It strikes a killing blow on his back and the man collapses on the ground immediately after. The wolf manages to kill most of the hunters chasing it but the wounds it sustained from the chase and fight seemed enough to wear it out. It falls to the ground, panting heavily.

Lucio sinks into the earth, and comes up right behind one of the hunters inching closer to the wolf. He takes out a dagger and slices the man’s throat. He returns to the earth as soon as the man drops and pops up behind a woman who was coming to check on her partner. Lucio grabbed her and snapped her neck mercilessly. The remaining pair are confused and afraid. They can’t see Lucio in his astral form, so they have no idea what’s killing their team right now. Lucio imparts a small mercy and flashes in front of them for a second, just so they can have something to shoot at before they die. He pulls out a dagger and sends it flying towards the distance shooter, managing to strike his head. He snaps the neck of the final hunter, dropping their body as he goes to the wolf.

Inspecting the wounds on the wolf, it appears likely that the were was tortured before it went on the run. It must've escaped and traveled here only for the hunters to follow its trail. It continues to pant heavily, eye drooping from exhaustion or possibly the blood loss. It doesn't seem to be making any moves to attack him, more than likely too worn down to act.

There isn't much he can do for these wounds at the moment but the bullet hole requires immediate attention. He needs to get the bullet out.  _ If this wolf is a werewolf, then why isn’t it healing? _ He wonders as he closes his eyes to focus on the wolf’s aura and locate the bullet. 

He places his hand over the wound and it begins to phase through the hind leg. He digs deep until he senses the foreign object. Altering his corporal state slightly he grabs hold of the bullet and maneuvers it out of the entry point. He successfully manages to remove the bullet. Noting that the wolf made no attempt to move, he grows worried. 

Ripping a portion of a hunter’s shirt, he wraps it around the wolf’s hind leg, hoping to stop any more blood from coming out until he can find a way to kickstart it’s regenerative abilities. He inspects the rest of its body and notes the cuts in other areas like its shoulder and chest which don’t seem to be healing as well.  _ Must’ve been laced with a sort of poison to stop it from healing. _ He flies into the sky and rushes back home to retrieve some supplies.

In a matter of minutes he's back and working on the rest of the wounds. He towels down the areas with a soapy rag, careful to clean the blood and dirt off. Once dry he rubs the same herbal rub he used on Verdigris on the werewolf’s wounds. He’s not sure how effective it will be for a  _ were _ , but it worked on Ver, so he’s pretty confident it will do  _ something _ at the very least. He can't offer much more than that.

Once he’s done doing what he can he lets the creature be and returns home. When he makes it back he finds Verdigris messing about with a spider in the backyard. “Verdi! I got a favor to ask…” With that he’s off to his body.

The cat returns no less than 10 minutes later, coming to find him lying on the couch and pouncing on top of him.

“Thanks, pal. Didn’t want those bodies drawing any attention to us. Did you leave the wolf alone?” He asks.

Verdi hisses in response, disgusted with Lucio’s notion that it might make a mistake. “Alright, alright. Just checking. Come on, let me get you a treat. You deserve it.”

________________

A few hours later the wolf begins to wake. It finds itself in the same clearing it faced off against the hunter but surprisingly alone. It’s recovered from most of its injuries, thanks, assumedly, to the suspiciously green rub on it’s wounds. 

Scenting the air it catches something that, either it hadn't noticed earlier, or came by while it was passed out. It looks down and realizes that it's been bandaged up. Getting up, it begins to follow the unknown scent.

It makes it to a house in the woods and waits. Sensing movement in the home it holds off getting any closer. It watches the figure who comes out a few moments later. The human doesnt seem surprised or afraid when it notices him in the distance.  _ It must’ve been him.  _ He wonders.

The wolf continues to eye him warily. He takes in the human’s form and leaves before it comes any closer.

Lucios senses the wolf leave and waits a bit before deciding to let it go and head back inside.

__________________

Days pass in relative calm. He's bought some things to personalize the place, some cacti succulents to have around the home, to give it a lively feel, a few candles with muted summer rain aromas, and a rug for the living room. Yeah, everything looks great.

He checks his website and social media about once a week at  _ Amistres _ , Corina has been kind enough to give him their WIFI password. While he doesn’t post many updates, the work that he has posted in the past has gotten enough attention to traffic more people to his website. He's been getting a steady stream of requests for more commission work and he's had the luxury of picking and choosing the ones that he has time for. 

The current piece he's been working on is a portrait of a couple at their wedding or in the suits at least. The two men hold each other and gaze into the others eye with deep affection. It's such a sweet scene that it makes his cold dead heart ache with longing. He sighs and continues to work on the background. The worst bit. He's been asked to have them painted in the Renaissance era, he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant so he did a bit of research. He found it to be a popular art style in the southern continent of  _ Ropuna.  _ While it’s not a style he’s had previous knowledge of, he was interested in attempting it. He made sure to inform the commissioners of this and they agreed to the piece regardless. It was an ego boost to be trusted to create so freely, that they had that much faith in his ability, it was a good feeling.

He's been at it for nearly 4 hrs, having collected plenty of reference pieces to work off of when he decides a small break is in order. There isn't much hurry since the piece isn't expected for a few more months or so but he really needs the money, so the more work he can get done the more he'll have to go towards repairs around the house.

He goes to the kitchen to reheat his tea and fills up a cup of orange juice as well. He knows the tea will be cold again by the time he remembers to drink it but the act of at least holding the warm cup is comforting. He’s much more likely to drink the orange juice in a few chugs anyway.

A few minutes later tears are streaming down his face as he eats a pudding cup. He's sitting on the island. Nothing is particularly wrong, just a pressure that builds in his chest from time to time causing tears to just pour out. His emotions can be very confusing from time to time, for no apparent reason.

He feels a deep hurt and doesn't know why. The feeling isn't new, he’s felt it many times before but it never seems to stop being… Ugh, he doesn't know.  _ Stupid. _

He wonders for a bit if he might be sad or lonely, sensation brought forth by his current commission. He wonders if he's longing for someone or something to keep him company, someone to care for. By the number of times this has happened, it seems like there’s something wrong with him, his core, his very being but he can't seem to pinpoint what.  _ Oh, well. Worry about it later. _

He continues to dissociate for a few more minutes, not forgetting the pudding he mindlessly scoups some and brings it to his mouth. He's eventually pulled out of his stupor by something headbutting his legs, peering down he finds Verdigris meowling lightly.

“Heya buddy, it's been a while.” He begins, moving to fill the cat's bowl with some food. “I missed you.” 

Verdi headbutts him again, showing him some affection then chowing down on the kibble. 

"I need to get out of here for a bit, spending too much time with my thoughts is not fun.” 

______________________

Lucio and Verdigris take a walk around the property. It’s light out and he notices the grass getting greener the deeper he travels into the forest. Somehow he manages to make his way to the same stump where he freed the damn demon. What he finds when he gets closer is a sapling growing from the dead husk, the grass around it is the greenest he’s seen. It’s a bit weird but he marks it up to the supernatural bullshit that went on a few weeks ago and goes about his merry way. 

Verdi is taking point on their little adventure and he rushes forward the second he notices something ahead of them. When he returns moments later he has a crow in his mouth and sets it down in front of Lucio.

“Aw, thanks pal. I love it, but I’m not hungry right now. You can have it.” Verdi growls at him and opens his mouth to absorb the bird, in a matter of seconds it’s gone.

As they continue walking about, the trees seem to age and decay as they pass, even the grass begins to dull as they get further and further from the stump. He decides to go back to investigate. Verdigris chases insects in the meantime.

Making his way to the source of the greenery he sits next to the sapling, messing with it for a bit. He slips out of his body and concentrates on the stump. What he finds is a large pool of energy converging at this very point.  _ Why? What’s drawing it? _ He wonders. He opts not to mess with the strange energy well that seems to be reviving the tree. Letting the supernatural be he decides he’s had enough of the outdoors and returns home.

“Verdi! Come on, we’re leaving!” The cat appears from behind a tree nearby and starts following.

______________________

A few days later he’s working on a piece for nearly 3 hours straight without making nearly enough progress. Being still for so long has him going a bit stir crazy. He decides to take a break.

A cloudy haze begins to overtake his mind and he hopes a walk will do him some good. He goes out after changing into something slightly warmer and popping in his headphones and scrolling to the wanderlust playlist on his phone. He begins his trek into the woods.

It's nearly 4 in the morning and he half wonders if this is really the best time to be out here. Considering his limited options of returning to the cabin to sleep, eat or do puzzles indoors, he opts to continue deeper into the forest.

A white mist interweaves between the trees and bushes that surround the area, shrouding the deepest parts of the woods, leaving Lucio to wander around for direction. He should be wary, he should be scared, he should be a lot of things but his head isn't concerned with how he  _ should  _ be. 

The weight returns over his shoulders, and he finds himself dragging his feet to keep moving. He continues for a few miles and steps on something that reacts when he does. Before he can comprehend what's happening a snake-like creature wraps itself around him. Its limbs squeeze and Lucio feels nothing.

Since the entry into the forest he hasn't been feeling much of anything besides the familiar dulling numbness. With the invisible weight siphoning emotion and sensation alike, he stares blankly out into the sky and wonders what it will feel like to die. Wonders if this will finally be it. If he will finally be free to exist somewhere other than here. 

He  _ could _ fight back, but does he want to? That thought doesn't go any further though.

One minute he's being strangled by a serpent creature and the next he's on the ground motionless, or his body is at least. He stares at himself from the sky and realizes he must have left his body at some point during the attack, instinct taking over. He's floating up there for a few minutes before he thinks to check on the monster. What he finds is a huge wolf chomping down on the creature, eating it up, bit by bit. 

He takes note of it, blue eyes shining as it turns to look for more nearby enemies. Muddy grey fur covers its body. He recognizes the beast as the wolf he saved a week ago. Its sharp claws dig into the large serpent and tear at the flesh before it munches on it some more.

Lucio decides now would be a good time to be on his way home. He floats down and reunites with himself.

The wolf, having noticed a heartbeat, turns to the body and eyes it suspiciously. It growls at Lucio as he begins to move his limbs and backs away as he gets up. 

_ It considers him a threat? Why? _

“Thanks for the help.” Lucio says as he turns around to start walking home. He's smart enough to not stay longer than necessary, hoping the animal lets him leave alive.

The wolf sees the human walking away, heartbeat relatively steady for someone who was about to be killed. It’s interest is piqued. He watches him leave and does nothing, simply stares at the being, assessing him.

Lucio manages to make it home in one piece and crashes.

________________________

The next day finds him groaning as he wakes. He ended up sleeping on the kitchen floor of all places. He could’ve sworn he made it to the couch. His limbs crack as he gets up to go to the bathroom. He showers for a good half-hour to clear the aches and dries himself off, getting into some shorts. 

He has a grapefruit and a bowl of cornflakes for breakfast. Nothing too heavy since his stomach has been feeling sensitive lately causing him to lose appetite for most things. Afterwards he heads off to his room and gets cracking on the wedding commission. 

Verdigris comes by to join him while he works. The sun pours in, warming a spot on the floor. He stretches his limbs before eventually laying there, still and comfortable.

Lucio watches him warmly, a fondness filling his chest. He observes the creature and sudden inspiration hits. He starts a new sheet on his sketchbook and begins to draw the cat. He starts off moving like a mad man, filled with an urgency that soon settles into patient strikes on the paper.

His pencil glides over the sheet, making confident lines, creating bold shapes. He shades parts here and there. Erasing a few things before he steps back to look at it. He sees the shapes of a cat on the sheet but feels unsatisfied with it, as if he hasn't captured Verdigris's essence. He continues to gaze at the animal on the floor before it comes to him.

Back at the drawing he creates lines over the figure below, tall encompassing lines that eventually become Verdi's true form. 

A skeletal creature looms over the small cat. A shadowy aura permeates through his bones, making him opaque. Lucio tries to recreate it from memory but he’s still unsatisfied.

“Hey Verdi,” he says, getting the cat's attention, “Can you go all big like you did before so I can draw you?” The cat acts as if he didnt hear, continuing to lull in the sunlight.

“Please? I'll get you those treats you like.” he offers, hoping the cat takes his bait. He waits a few minutes before giving up. He's a bit disappointed, but gets back to drawing what he can remember. Suddenly he hears a whooshing sound and a chill whips around the room, Lucio turns to find Verdigris in its true form.

An ominous and fearsome beast stands before him radiating danger from every sense. He observes him for a minute, taking in the form before him until he hears a roar come from the cat. “Right, sorry sorry,” Lucio apologizes, “You just look so cool I got distracted.” Snapping back to focus he starts a new sheet of paper and outlines key points, like his limbs and head. He's at it for a few minutes until he decides that the piece looks pretty uncanny to the creature. 

“Look here, Verdi,” he says, turning the sheet to show him. “Awesome, huh?” The cat preens at the compliments, taking them all with pride. “Yes, I was talking about you.” Lucio scratches him under the chin, the darkness follows his fingers as they scrape bone. He continues petting the demonic familiar until it has its fill of attention.

________________________

Later into the night he has some  _ tacos de aguacate _ and a beer for dinner.

He's getting ready to go to bed after showering, following his nightly ritual of admiring his body in the bathroom mirror when a knock sounds through the house. He gets some sweatpants on and moves to answer the door, wondering who in their right mind would be out here at this hour.

Opening the door, he is greeted by a sharply dressed tall figure in a dark green suit looking down at him. He must have been at least 7’ tall, a pencil point juniper tree in the making . He continues staring, not saying a word until Luico speaks up. “Well? What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?” He shoots one question after the other.

The man peers at him, considering the human before finally responding, “I simply wanted to bear witness to the person responsible for releasing a great evil into the world…” 

Lucio's stunned silent by the response. He takes a few moments to process what the man said. Paranoia sets in. “Look here pal, I'm not in the mood for bullshit so you better get out of here while I'm asking nicely.”

“I advise you not to threaten me. Mr. Noches,” The man's face morphs into a monstrous sight for a split second before reverting back to it’s human appearance. “Now, may I come in?”

“What the fuck! How do you know who I am?” The man ignores his outburst and side steps Lucio in order to get inside.

“We've been searching for the demonic force that was released recently and found a trail leading back to this area, naturally we looked into the residence and its owner.” The man looks around his home, seemingly searching for something. “You're new to town, aren't you Mr. Noches?” 

“And why is it that any of your business?” Lucio bites out. Verdigris chooses now to walk into the room, suddenly on edge. It shifts into its larger form, but the man makes the motion of zipping something in the air causing Verdi to fall unconscious. “Ver! What did you do to him you asshole!” He glares at the man.

“Calm yourself, your familiar will be fine. He’s simply resting.” The man replies, turning back to face Lucio. “Now then, let me introduce myself.” 

Lucio glares at the man but permits him to keep going, he’s not willing to fight inside while Verdigris is knocked out. He can’t risk opening a crater here. “Fine, spit it out. Who are you and what do you want?”

“Of course, as I was saying. I am an agent for those who keep order between realms and it so happens that you’ve been tied to this recent disruption in that order.” 

Lucio picks up the cat who has returned to it’s smaller form and carries him around as he talks. “If you're talking about that demon thing in the forest, its not my fuckin fault.” He tries to keep his cool, not liking the accusatory tone the man is sending off. The man raises an eyebrow at him, expecting him to explain.

“Look,” he sighs, “I was pulled out of bed one night and dragged into the forest. It wasn't up to me. Something took over and steered me into the woods.” The man watches him, trying to sense a lie in the admission. “I may have bled over the tree stump that the demon came out of…” he pauses to digest what he has just told the stranger, recognizing how incriminating it sounds. 

The man simply looks at him as if to say,  _ continue _ .

"But i had no control over what happened…" He says, absent-mindely stroking Verdigris’s fur as he takes a seat on the couch. “The demon tried to possess me, but couldn’t so it left.”

Silence fills the rooms as the man closes his eyes, waiting for something more. When Lucio doesn't say anything else, he opens them and looks dead into Lucio’s eyes.

“Mr. Noches,” he begins slowly, “While it may not have been your intention to get involved, it was indeed your blood that released the demon, was it not?” Lucio does not deny the fact so he continues, “You have been bound to the demon's existence. Whether you meant for it or not you have released an evil upon the world that threatens to destroy the natural order.”

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT." Lucio yells standing up from his seat. Indignant and red faced, as close to overflowing with anger as he's ever gotten. "I was used," he comments, regaining what little composure he can muster,  _ like always, _ he thinks silently, as an afterthought.

The man is careful as he continues, "I did not come here to cause you harm Mr. Noches, nor was it my intention to upset you." Lucio takes in his words, mulling them over in his mind. "It is not our place to enact punishment, if that is what you're concerned about."

"It's not." Lucio replies, his mind wandering as he continues to seek comfort by petting Verdigris.

"Good. The reason I've come here today is to ask for your assistance in the matter." Lucio looks at him intently. "When you released the demon, it linked with your blood, tying your essence to it. You may very well be the only one who is able to locate it.”

"What are you talking about? I find it hard to believe that something you deem so powerful and dangerous was able to go into hiding without you guys being able to sense it.” 

"It seems even in the weakened state that it was in for eons, it was able to siphon energy from the land, the life force in the area." Lucio thinks back to the condition he found the land in when he first came across the house. He thinks about the rumors he heard when he first thought to buy the property, how many warned him against it due to the bad luck and infertile land.

“Is that why everything was so dead around here?” He asks, thinking it strange that the nearby ecosystem lacked greenery or any wildlife, especially in the middle of spring.

“We considered the prosperity of the land in this region an agreeable trade off for its imprisonment, but it seems we were mistaken. The vast amount of energy it collected over the years was apparently enough for it to free itself and find refuge in a living soul. At the moment, even our more adept seers are unable to sense it."

He sees exactly where this is heading. "So you want me to go looking for it? Is that right?" Lucio asks simply.

"Through your bond we hope your odds at finding the creature will be better than ours." 

“I hope you’re not expecting me to do this for free.” Lucio asks, because fuck if he's not going to get paid for this.

“What are your terms?” The man asks with cool patience.

“Nothing you can’t afford, I’m sure, what with you being a part of some  _ almighty _ order.” Lucio states. “I did this kind of thing for a living, as you very well know. And lucky for you I’m willing to come out of retirement for the right price.” He grins cheekily. “When I capture the demon, I expect payment.”

“The fascination your species has with personal gain ceases to amaze me. Where has that  _ for the greater good _ attitude gone. I know you once believed in it, it was the reason that set you on the path to who you are today.”

“Yeah, yeah, and look at what that brought me, nothing but trouble. So long as I get paid, I don’t give a fuck, I’ll catch the damn thing.”

“Very well, agreed.”

"Ugh," Lucio groans audibly, pacing around and muttering once he realizes he just took on another hunting job, "And here I just wanted to live a quiet life out in the middle of nowhere, but  _ no,  _ I had to get dragged into some more supernatural shit…" he continues complaining for a bit before settling down.

"How exactly am I supposed to find this demon when I have no idea where to even start. I’m good at covering my own ass and killing a mark here and there, but it's kinda hard to track a demon in a random human body without any leads." He’s reminded that the man and his Order weren’t able to find the demon themselves.

"We'll have a seer train you in the art of scrying." The man informs him.

"And when I find the demon, then what? How do I stop it, or kill it. Last time I tried, nothing worked against it." Lucio asks.

"This demon cannot be slain, it can only be imprisoned. We are currently searching for an appropriate medium to trap it in the meantime."

Just then, a flashback to the night after he released the demon comes to mind. 

"The night after that mess happened, I had a dream. I think I was seeing things through the eyes of the demon.” He stills, thinking. “I saw a battleground of dead bodies. The demon killed its' host and then ended up in another, repeating the act. In the end some old man planted something in the demon’s latest body and it grew into a tree, the last thing it saw."

The man ponders for a bit, considering the revelation as he thinks back to what they know. "The spell the man used was very powerful indeed. It no doubt cost the lives of most of his subordinates…" _Will he have to do that? Sacrifice people to trap it? He's not sure he could do that. _Anxiety vibrates within his veins at the thought._ Why? Why is that a bad thing? I thought you were some badass who doesn give a shit about anyone. Isn’t that the attitude you wanted to take on when you decided to stop fixing people’s problems?_ The voice returns, reminding him of who he is trying to be. The man’s words pull him out of his train of thoughts. "Unfortunately, we don't want to repeat what happened then. The land around it became a wasteland for millennia and the demon still escaped in the end.” Lucio takes a deep breath at the revelation. He won’t have to make that choice. Phew. “We need a more secure solution. As I mentioned, we will search for an appropriate vessel to contain it, all we ask is that you find it and leave the rest to us."

It seems like a simple enough job. “And when I find it how do I get your attention? Want me to scream I FOUND IT into the heavens?”

“If you wish for dramatics," The man glances at him dryly, likely considering him a simpleton. "But we will be keeping tabs on you from a distance, we will know your progress.”

"Creepy,” Lucio comments, “But fine, let's do this training thing tomorrow. I want to get this job out of the way as soon as possible. Now if you don’t mind, my bed is calling."

"Of course, we'll send the seer to you tomorrow morning. Pleasant dreams, Mr. Noches."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucio replies, showing the man out and crawling to his bed for much needed rest. He sets Verdigris on the pillow next to his and lets sleep take him.

_________________________

The seer arrives the following morning. She is a short woman with dark ochre skin, cold copper eyes and an intricate braiding falling to the side of her shoulder. She chose the alias of Zara. She walks him through the basics of meditation, which he already knew, but asks that he visualize the lines in the earth, the roots and that he recognizes the distinction between him and them. She then has him apply that idea of lines running through the earth in regard to his connection to the demon. She asks that he acknowledge that connection he has and reach out to it, as if it were a string he could pull. 

She trains him for hours on end, relentlessly pushing him further and further, all to no avail.

"I'm doing what you're saying, but it’s not working!" He shouts out in frustration, getting up to stomp around the yard. He’s been out in the sun for hours, Zara saying something about how the sun rays would be beneficial to the channelling.

"Hmmm," Zara comments, thinking up possibilities as to why Lucio can’t reach out. "Something seems to be dampening your connection to the demon."

Lucio wonders what it could possibly, pacing around for a bit before a thought comes to him.

"Do you think my body might be causing it," Lucio replies.

"What do you mean?" She asks, brows drawn perplexed by the idea.

"When I was younger, I had the habit of slipping out of my body when I had a seizure. It scared my mom when it happened the first couple of times." He explains. "She was worried so she took me to some mage who bound my soul to my body. It didn't stop the seizures or prevent my soul from being pushed out, but it did help recovery. He also created a ward inside my body. My body was protected from outside forces so only I could reenter. Do you think leaving my body might help?"

The woman gives him a considerable look wondering about the possibility. "Yes, let's try it." 

Lucio gets into a comfortable position and calms his mind once more. Thinking of his body and soul as two entities united but able to coexist separately, he slips out of his body as he has done time and time before, appearing in astral form next to his unmoving body which slumps a bit once he’s fully out.

"Fascinating," She utters softly, witnessing such an act performed for the first time in person. Clearing her throat she directs him to scry once more as she has instructed.

This time the search yields results, more than they expected. What he sees are multiple light-blue strings coming off him and leading in different directions.

"How can there be this many readings for the demon," Lucio asks, confused by the number. 

“What do you mean?” Zara asks, unable to see the trails he can suddenly access.

“The line coming from where I am heads northeast, but then it spreads, breaking off in different directions. How is that possible?”

She hums pensively. "It seems as if one body wasn't enough," she says, "It must be jumping from host to host."

"What do you mean? Is it such a simple thing to do?" Lucio asks.

"Not necessarily. As it travels from body to body, it seems to be leaving behind a part of itself which is what you are reading from the scrying."

"So how can I tell which one is the real demon? Or is it intentionally leaving behind remnants as a ploy to distract us?" Lucio wonders.

"Hmm,” She murmurs. “I don't believe it’s doing it intentionally,” Zara offers. “It takes a great deal of effort to possess someone. And even more energy to remain in control. The bodies must be rejecting it, forcing the demon to go from one body to the next. The only way to find out whether or not one of those is the real thing is to confront those individuals." She explains.

"I take it you won't be lending a hand, will you?" Lucio predicts, coming to terms with the size of this hunt and how it just got more complicated.

"It is not our place to meddle more than we've already done." She replies automatically.

"Great." He deadpans running a hand down the nape of his neck. "I expected as much."

"Judging by your track record, you should be able to take care of yourself against mere remnants." She looks at him, expectantly. "But if you do end up running into the real beast, call for us and we will come."

“Ugh. I hope the other guy knows that I expect to be paid for every one of those remnants I deal with.” Lucio counters, making sure to take advantage of the situation.

“I will see to it, don’t worry.” Zara assures him, moving to make her exit.

"Alright, I guess my first stop is somewhere in  _ Rosoval _ ."

"Farewell, and may the Goddess aid you in your journey." With that Zara dismisses herself, whooshing out of existence.

Lucio returns to his body and heads inside for a much needed shower. He's letting the water rinse away a throbbing headache that comes on when something makes its way into the bathroom.

"Verdi?" He asks. A meow is his reply. "Glad to have back buddy. You disappeared when that lady came by." Verdigris growls at him. "Kay sorry. I don’t mean to imply you were scared. I’m sure you had your own business to attend to." He's done showering and begins drying off. He puts on some lime green pjs with pink polka dots and heads to bed. Verdigris crawls into bed with him and lays on his back as he drifts to sleep.

_ Eyes in the distance look upon the house, taking note of Lucio's presence and assessing him from the woods. _

_______________________

Days pass and Lucio begins to notice an aura in the woods constantly observing him late in the night. He recognizes it from the time he was rescued by that snake monster, so today he decides to settle the matter. 

He goes into his dresser and collects a pair of sweatpants and under shirt. He enters the woods and sets them down on a fallen tree.

“When you want to stop being a creeper wolf, here are some clothes to change into.” Lucio yells out, knowing full well that the werewolf is listening.

A few hours pass with him deep in concentration on the couple’s Renaissance themed portrait. He soon senses something approaching the property and makes his way out back. When he exits he notices a man with pepper grey hair sitting down on the steps of his back porch.

“Can I help you?” He asks the man.

The man rises slowly and turns to face him. His eyes are the first thing he is taken by. They are an emerald green-blue, glowing lightly with an air of seriousness. The next thing he notices is his size, though he is an inch or two shorter than him, his build is quite large. Arms bulging with muscle, cheeks sharp yet slightly hollow, scruff covering his face.

He appears troubled by something as he collects himself to speak.

Lucio takes note of the sweatpants he left in the woods and realizes he is the wolf that has been stalking him the past few days. 

“Ah, so you’re the wolf that’s been prowling around the forest, eh?” Lucio comments.

The man opens his mouth to speak but closes it soon after, turning away from him.

“Not interested in conversation huh, well tough.” He moves to sit in a chair set out by the deck. 

“It’s been weird having you peeping from afar, but I could tell you weren’t trying to do any harm.” He asks, waiting for a response, “Am I right in thinking that?”

The man grunts out an affirmation. Lucio considers why the man refuses to speak rolling ideas in his head. He decides to ask the man. “Is there a reason you don't want to talk?”

“...”

“Are you being stubborn or just can’t?” The man turns his face away from him, as if ashamed. “You don't know? Really? But you seem to understand the language.” Lucio states. The man affirms through a grunt once more. 

“Well if that’s all, then I can help with that. I happened to know a little spell we could try." He gets up and moves closer to the man urging him to do the same. "Give me your hands.” 

The man is cautious, unsure whether or not he should trust the man. He could run, he thinks, but why did he bother coming here in the first place, if he wasn’t willing to take a risk. He allows Lucio to do as he wishes. He places his hands over the man’s open palms and closes his eyes to focus. 

While in his body his magic is severely dampened thanks to the ward meant to protect him from outsiders, but he can still do a few simple spells. This  _ Transfer of Tongues _ is one of the few he’s learned to use while still in his body. It helped him understand different species and cultures while he travelled.

A warm light emerges around them. “Don’t be afraid of what I do next, I’m not going to hurt you.” Lucio reassures the man.

He takes one hand and raises a finger to his lips, parting them slightly, a light emanates from his mouth, he moves the digit to the man's lips and gently opens his mouth with it. The light enters his mouth and he closes his eyes in response, letting the warmth settle inside. He opens his mouth shortly after and the light exits to return to Lucio, who closes his eyes as it does. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, he soon reopens his eyes.

“Try to say something.” Lucio says.

“Hmmm, that was interesting.” The man replies, adjusting his mouth after speaking, testing out the vowels of the effortless translation.

“So now that you can say actual words, wanna tell me your name and why you’ve been creeping around.”

The man scoffs but does as instructed, “My name is  _ Sergei Mikhailovich Volkov _ , and I was not ‘creeping’ as you put it. I was merely keeping the perimeter.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Lucio asks, curious as to why the man would be looking out for him.

“Because,” Sergei huffs out in frustration, as if it pains him to admit it, “I am indebted to you after what you’ve done for me.”

“What? Oh, those hunters, don’t worry about it. You saved me from that snake creature, so we can call it even.” Lucio reassures the man.

“I was fighting that beast already by the time you came and lured it away with your presence.” Sergei tells him.

“Huh, really.” Lucio offers simply, looking to the woods.

“Yes. I was able to deliver the killing blow while it was distracted by you. So it has been twice that you've helped me and I continue to be in debt.”

“When I said don’t worry about it. I meant it.” Lucio’s tone hardens as he continues. “I can protect myself just fine, don’t waste your time prowling around here.”

“Though you may be fine with it. I definitely am not.” Sergei counters, unyielding. “I will stay by your side until my debt is repaid.” The look on the man’s face tells him that he has no intention of backing down from the matter. 

After a few minutes of staring each other down Lucio decides to let the man do as he pleases.

“...Fine,” Lucio concedes, “But if you are going to stick around, I expect you to shower regularly. I’m not a fan of the wet dog smell.” 

Sergei laughs at this, clearly amused by the comment, and thankful for the opportunity to repay his debt. “Of course.” 

Lucio takes him inside and shows him where the bathroom is, leaving toiletries for him to use and a change of clothes before exiting.

He heats up some leftovers from lunch earlier and sets it out for him. Heading to his art corner to work on a commission. 

“Left you some food in the kitchen,” Lucio shouts out when he hears the bathroom door open.

Sergei picks up the plate and brings it over to observe Lucio work. After a few minutes of slapping some blue shades on the canvas he asks Sergei if he’s gonna continue being a creeper even here.

“I'm merely interested in your craft,” He admits, his voice rich with an accent.

“Right.” Lucio drawls. Then changing the subject he begins to inquire about the man’s background. “You’re  _ Suusro  _ aren’t you? Or have a bit of their influence in how you speak.”

“Yes.” Sergei confirms, picking at his plate and bringing food to his mouth.

“You have a nice accent.” Lucio complements offhandedly, continuing his work. 

“As do you.” Sergei says.

“What? I don’t have an accent.” Lucio retorts, wondering how he sounds to the man. Self-consciously he asks. “Do I?”

“Hmm.” He grunts out noncommittally, eating until he cleans the plate. He takes it to the sink and washes it before making his way back to watch Lucio work. He’s surprised he retained some manners over the years. 

Lucio takes the opportunity to learn more about the man. “How is it that you came to forget how to speak?”

The man is quiet for a bit, so Lucio thinks he might not want to answer. He continues painting on the canvas as Sergei observes. Finally after a few minutes pass he decides to disclose at least that much. 

“Years ago, I was in an accident.” Sergei starts, voice low and serious. “Something large hit my car as I was driving back home, knocking me off road. I managed to get out only to have the beast waiting.”

“Was it...” Lucio asks.

“A werewolf, yes” Sergei finishes. “Although I didn’t know it at the time. Once I laid eyes on it, I passed out, waking up to discover I had become a wolf. It must’ve bit me while I was unconscious.” He surmises. “I lived as a wolf for 4-5 years, forgetting I was ever human.” He’s walking about the room, looking at Lucio’s unfinished pieces as he continues. “It was only a year ago that I started recovering my past, realizing I was human as well, not simply a wolf.” He stops when he finds the sketch of Verdigris Lucio worked on a few days ago. “Though I recognized myself as a human who could shift into a wolf, I preferred living as a wolf.” He said quietly. “Life was less complicated, less involved than it would be if I had to interact with others. I travelled around, lived off what the land provided. Even tried to visit my home once, but the reality was too painful to face, so I avoided it. Everything was fine, well acceptable, until those hunters came around and you know the rest.”

“All the while not remembering how to talk?” Lucio asks, having stopped working to face the man.

“I knew what people were saying, to an extent.” He mutters, looking out the window. “I simply didn’t need to speak as a wolf, so it wasn’t a skill I bothered trying to remember.”

“Yeah, I get that. Well, it’s a good thing we got it resolved. I don’t know how things would’ve worked out with you grunting out affirmations.”

Sergei chuckles lightly. “We would’ve worked something out, I’m sure.”

“Right…” Lucio drawls out noncommittal. 

_______________________

Night draws close, pulling the light of the sun down and bringing forth the rise of the moons.

“It’s getting late. Let me get you some sheets. You can sleep on the couch.” Lucio says, moving to a nearby closet.

“No need, I’ll be sleeping outside in my wolf form.”

“Really? Why?” Lucio wonders.

“It’s how I’m most comfortable.” Sergei offers simply. “Plus I can move at a moment's notice if we have any enemies approaching.”

“We’re pretty far from the nearest town, so I doubt we’ll have anything to worry about.” Sergei arches a brow at his simple assumption, as if to state that humans aren't the only things he should be wary of. “Fine, suit yourself.” Lucio remarks, throwing his hands up.

“May I take over the shed next to the kitchen?”

“Oh, I get it. You just wanted to be closer to the food.” Lucio teases as he collects some sheets anyways.

“You got me.” Sergei chuckles, having been caught red-handed. 

“At least take the sheets with you to lay on the ground.”

“Very well.” He concedes and takes the covers.

“Nite.” Lucio calls out as he heads to his room.

______________________

Outside the sky moves slowly, clouds dragging through the night. The wolf takes a moment to listen to his surroundings, noting the wildlife in the area. He closes his eyes and focuses deeper, extending his hearing for miles, managing to reach a nearby town, the closest humans besides them at the moment. 

He listens for a bit longer, waiting for something to strike but hours drag on with nothing coming to close, suddenly a heartbeat materializes and rushes through the forest. He tracks its movement and notes that it's not heading in their direction, yet he's wary of it, waiting to see how close it gets before he decides whether or not to rush after it. 

A few minutes later three more heartbeats appear, seeminging out of nowhere, and run in the direction of the first. He debates chasing them to see what's going on but remains unmoving. He's decided to protect Lucio and what happens outside that directive is none of his business. He lets them be and heads to the shed next to the house.

______________________

The next day Lucio prepares whatever he might need for the first hunt, his combat gloves, an herbal pouch, a dagger or two and finally some granola.

He hasn’t seen Sergei all day and doesn’t want to leave without letting him know he’ll be gone for a bit. He leaves him a note on the fridge should he decide to stop by and raid it. Lucio then gets in his truck and drives off in the direction of the first blimp. Whether or not it’s the demon will have to wait until he gets there to confirm.

_______________________

An hour or so later he arrives in the city of  _ Rosoval _ , as he pulls into the nearest parking lot he immediately regrets his life and existence. Nearly every single experience he's had in a nightclub has ended in a long lasting migraine or him being too wasted to make sense of what happened the night before. The company is all well and good for whenever he has an itch to scratch but the god awful music is barely worth the encounter most of the time. 

The mind numbing beats blaring as people drink to get to a lowered state of self-awareness and actually find someone attractive enough to interact with. The repetitive pulsing drills into his ears, never ceasing to rile up his nerves.  _ Goddess, please let this be quick. _ He silently prays.

With a migraine already beginning to build, he gets closer to _The_ _4Horsemen_ nightclub. Having sensed the demon through the spacial-_whatever_ bond they share, he internally rolls his eyes, already hating this night. 

The desperation, self loathing, and lust reeks from the entrance. He recognizes a few pleasant auras, people partying because they enjoy the night out and want to celebrate, but unfortunately those aren’t in the majority of what he feels. Now that he's entered the place it's almost too much to bear. He wants to block them all out but he needs to sense their auras to pick out the demon. 

He wants to drink to numb himself as they are, but when he drinks just enough to get a buzz going, his heightened senses unintentionally draw on other people's emotional energy. Be it worry, stress, joy, fear or sadness, outsider emotions overpower his own feelings in his inebriated state, making it very hard to be around others without being overwhelmed. 

This is partly why he chose to live in a secluded place like the  _ Onovares _ , a small town separated from major roads and away from people and their messy emotions. Far enough away that he can drink in peace and not worry about fearing the outcome of a shaky divorce, or sadness over not being able to land that job that they dreamed of or whatever things people go drink their livers away for.

But now here he is, in one of the most toxic places he could possibly be. At least he isn't about to grab a drink and risk losing himself to the crowd's misery. He holds down a palpable reaction to the energy emanating from people as he walks down the long staircase of the club. 

Lucio has no way of discerning the demon from the regular filthy emotions polluting the air, so he reluctantly decides to become bait to draw it out. No way is he spending more time here than he needs to. He waits a few minutes, letting songs play, while he gets some water from the bar in the meantime. After scoping out the area a bit, a song he can dance to comes on.

For his lure he plays up his seduction techniques which have come in pretty handy whenever he needed a quick fuck without too many questions. So long as he presented confidence while showing off his body, people came from all sides to be close to him. 

The music is slow, smooth and enticing, letting the more energetic dancers take a breather. 

He moves with grace and practiced form, attracting attention from fellow dancers and bystanders alike. He hates the sensation of being seen by these vultures. They look at him like he's a piece of meat, ready to be devoured and it makes him sick. But he's here with a purpose and he's not leaving until he has the demon in his grasp.

Shaking off the feeling he continues to dance, buttoning down his shirt, just enough to show some skin. Air flows through the dancefloor, opening his shirt even more until half of it is draping over his shoulder, letting out a nipple for the world to see. 

His hands roamed his body, lightly touching his face, his neck, his chest, sensual and inviting. He continues the slow motion down his waist and thighs. Making sure to touch every part he wants to show off. 

Lucio closes his eyes and creates the illusion that he's imagining one of these people touching him. He wants them to want him, to touch him, at least until he gets what he’s after. Sweat begins to glisten his skin as his movements continue. He pants lightly, facing the sky as his hands work over his body, occasionally gliding through the air as the song permits. 

His fingertips ghosting from his collarbone to his pecs and then to the exhibitionist nipple has the crowd reacting accordingly. Hunger and lust intensifies as his teasing draws even more attention.  _ Goddess it's nauseating.  _ He wraps his arms around himself to taunt the observers, as if to say  _ Hey, this could be you holding me, if you were worth my time.  _

The music plays on and he continues to gyrate to the changing beat. Hips moving to the motion, like a tide coming and going, sensual. These were definitely the right jeans to wear, hugging him tightly and revealing his finer assets. Ass out at the right beat, showing off its splendor, has nearby dancers losing control. Hands make their way to his body groping and touching him until he moves with the rhythm to get away from them. 

Another song starts as arms wrap around him. He pushes down the gut reaction to break the hold, remembering that this is his goal, to entice the demon out of hiding. He concentrates, focusing on the energy coming from the man and realizes this is not who he's looking for. He breaks free from the grip and moves around the dancefloor, playful and teasing, demanding all eyes on him. 

One more slow song passes before he feels it. A jolt shooting through his body as someone presses themselves close. Dick hard, rutting into his ass. He doesn’t normally want a dick in his ass but the pleasure emanating from the close content urges him to give in slightly. Lost in the moment, and slightly intrigued, he grinds back against the man, listening to the heavy breathing and soft pants. 

He turns around to face him and is confronted with striking lust filled eyes. They hold a ferocity in them that he had not sensed in others. He closes his eyes and tries to gauge the aura coming from him.  _ Strange _ , he wonders,  _ this presence is what I’m looking for but it doesn't feel… I don’t know, complete. Like it's not the demon but it is at the same time. Could this be a remnant?  _

“Wanna take this somewhere more private?” The man asks lowly into his ear, voice ragged. 

“Of course,” Lucio answers, letting himself be dragged out of the club. 

________________________

They make it to some park a few blocks away before the man becomes overwhelmed with desire. He pins Lucio down in a slide, intending to have his way with him here and now. 

“Yeah, this isn't going down in the middle of the park pal.” Lucio stops him. He moves to shove him off, but the man is no longer coherent. He gives into the lust and kisses Lucio, nipping his lower lip before aggressively biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. 

“Fuck off!” Lucio yells as he knees the man in the groin. The man falls back and lays still for a moment before a shadow surrounds him. He's levitating off the ground now. The demonic force possessing him has taken a firm hold over his mind, warping his very being into the creature that now lies before him, any sign of the man he was before is gone as his face and body transform into something more monstrous. 

He unbuttons his pants, opening them enough so he can reach for the daggers he hid on his thighs. “Ugh, great. Just how I wanted to spend the night.” He comments as he rushes the beast, slashing at it as it dodges his strikes. “Shame that you couldn't control it, you might've survived if you were a bit stronger.” He taunts the creature. The monster reveals long skewer like claws and lunges at him, missing but crushing the teeter totter behind him. 

Lucio runs towards it from the side, only to be knocked back and land on a roundabout.  _ Fuck, this thing is strong.  _ He groans. Deciding it might be wiser to fight this thing in astral form he finds a spot to hide and flies out of his body shortly after.

He moves closer, dodging a barrage of attacks, until he's hit in the leg. The beast pierces his thigh causing him to yell out in pain. He kicks out with his uninjured legs, knocking the creature back, freeing his other leg. Normally in his astral form he’d be immune to physical attacks, but it seems that this dark energy pouring out of the demon is able to harm him.  _ Fuck me, gotta be more careful.  _

He pushes himself backwards and phases through his body to collect the daggers he brought with him. He’s focusing hard just to be able to hold them. If he’s holding physical objects, the concentration he needs to use to be able to hold them acts as a double edged sword. His astral form then becomes susceptible to the physical world, as if he was inside his body. 

He sinks into the ground and rises behind the creature to slash it’s back as he shoots up. It roars in shock and turns around to strike, only to find him missing once more. High above the demon he readies to dive, blades poised to pierce the beast. As he begins to drop, the creature reacts quicker than expected, managing to flick Lucio to the side onto the ground, causing him to drop the daggers he was just holding.

_ This is taking too long _ . Lucio thinks, energy dropping quickly. Energy is not easy to come by and in his astral form he’s burning through it at a faster rate. It’s why he shouldn’t remain out of his body for too long otherwise he’d be too weak to do much of anything, let alone hold this form. It all comes down to finishing off his enemy quickly or finding an energy reserve he can use to remain astral.

He's down on the ground turning to focus on his enemy who is readying to slam into him. The beast rushes forward, then on reflex, he flicks his wrist and from the ground a couple of earth spikes shoot up, plunging into the creature. 

Howling, the beast writhes and attempts to free itself but the spikes hold it firmly in place. He wants to say something witty about how it never stood a chance or some shit like that, but honestly he's so fucking drained from holding back the onslaught of emotions in the club and now having to deal with this leg injury that he doesnt have it in him to bother.

Lucio opens up a crater in the ground and watches with an exhausted expression as the entity is dropped in, consumed by the earth. It roars loudly attempting to make its way out but the spikes keep it locked as the gravity drags him deep. Once the ground begins to close a wisp of darkness like polished coal floats up and comes towards him, entering his body. He feels a sharp coldness pass through his body. It seems that the demon remnant left its host after it died and came to reunite with the other remnant inside Lucio. He assumed he had a part of the demon too since it attempted to possess him, now he can confirm that. 

He could feel the darkness expand ever so slightly inside him _ . Oh well, it can’t get any more dangerous. _ He foolishly thought.

He tries to level the ground as best he can but it's evident that something happened here by the cracks that remain where the hole opened. Lucio moves to his body and slips back in, groaning in discomfort as the injuries begin to take effect on his body. He doesn't actually have a hole where his thigh was pierced but the sensation doesn’t go away, like a phantom wound.

While in astral form he can take magical damage, but fortunately it doesn't transfer to his physical body when he re-enters it. Only the pain follows. It’s why the main reason he leaves his body is to access stronger magic that is normally sealed off to him due to the ward in his body.

He's laying down on the ground, resting for a good 10 mins, clenching his teeth together from the pain of being impaled in the thigh before he considers moving to get up. He does eventually gather the strength to rise but it hurts to walk, it hurts to stand. The pain is almost unbearable but he can't stay here.

He limps back to his truck parked near the club, cursing silently as he opens the door and gets in. He tries applying pressure to the “ghost wound” but it doesn't help. Applying the herbal rub would have no use either since there isn't a physical wound that needs healing, it's more psychosomatic. He sits for a few seconds before starting the truck and hitting the gas. Driving well under the speed limit he heads home, managing to make it in one piece. The 40 minute trek has him ready for a nice warm shower to soothe his aching joints.

He nearly falls asleep under the spray of warm water, but eventually dries off and makes it to bed.  _ Screw clothes. Too damn tired _ . Under his sheets he falls into a deep sleep.

_______________________

_ “What do you mean you’re leaving!” He shouts, flailing his hands in the air. Lucio doesn’t recognize the man before him or why he’s even arguing with him. _

_ “You heard me clearly. I don’t need to repeat myself.” The unknown man replies. The pair seem to be in an apartment.  _

_ “Why?” He asks. Lucio is confused by the scene before him. He doesn’t remember this at all. _

_ “You know damn well why, so drop the charade. Did you think I wouldn’t find out about him.” _

_ “I-I,” He stutters, “It’s not what you think. It was only the one time, I swear!” _

_ “I don’t care anymore. You’re not my problem to fix.” The man’s grabbing clothes out of the closet and stuffing them in a luggage bag. _

_ “No! You’re not leaving me.” He grips the man’s arm roughly. A rage coming over him, clouding his vision. _

_ “Let go!” The other man struggles, trying to get away. Overcome with emotion he does the unthinkable. The next thing he knows the man’s body is lying on the floor, unconscious. _

_ “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He begins to panic. He checks the man’s pulse and finds he’s not breathing, without thinking he puts the body in the closet and rushes out the door, anxious to leave the scene.  _

_ He makes it to the street and bumps into a few people in his rush. He turns the corner to find himself assaulted by a darkness. When he wakes up he’s sitting in the alley, next to the dumpster, hands covered in blood. He gets up, nursing a headache and returns to his apartment.  _

_ Cleaning up the mess he made earlier he comes across the body of his ex in the closet. Anger boils within his vein, causing a dark aura to bleed out of him. He wills the body to disappear and a shadow comes to sweep it away. His face is devoid of emotion as it happens, as if he’s always been able to do that.  _

_ He changes clothes mindlessly and heads to his go-to nightclub, The 4Horsemen. He’s there for a few minutes, scoping out a new warm body from the corner until he senses something familiar enter the club. He eyes the subject from the shadows. Lucio finds himself looking at his form walking down into the club.  _

He jolts up panting heavily. It takes an hour or two before he’s able to go back to sleep.

_________________________

The next morning he wakes up to Verdigris laying on his back. "Hey buddy, what've you been up to?" Verdigris meows out a response and Lucio pretends he answered his question.

"Really? Sounds cool." He makes his way out to the bathroom and relieves himself before showering. He makes breakfast for himself and Sergei, some eggs with  _ chorizo y cebolla _ , even setting some nibbles out for Verdigris. He turns on the stove to heat up some  _ tortillas  _ on the  _ comal _ .

"Can I ask you a favor bud?" He pets the cat lightly, waiting for Ver to finish eating before continuing, wanting to make sure the cat is paying attention.

"I need to go out for a few days, mind watching out for our guest and making sure he stays safe." Lucio asks the feline.

Verdi meow-roars out an affirmation, then goes back to his meal. "Great, knew I could count on you." He gives the cat a kiss on his head then gets in his truck and leaves for the next blimp on his mental radar. Pain less than what it was last night, but still a gentle hum in his bones.

_____________________

Sergei returns from his morning run to find a plate set out for him in the kitchen with a note.

_ Back in a few days, don't burn the place down. Verdigris is in charge, if you need help ask him.  _

Sergei scoffs at the note but digs into the food. He is just about done when he hears someone enter the perimeter. Leaving to check who it is he finds an elderly man staring off into the forest from the entrance of the property.

"Can I help you?" Sergei asks the man, who is casually inspecting the area until he turns to face him.

"Ah yes, yes. I came to take a look at the land you have here. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw small glitters in the mountain a few nights before. I was sure I imagined it." The man says excitedly.

"I'm not the owner if he's who you're looking for." Sergei clarifies gruffly.

"Really? What a shame. I wanted to meet the person responsible for bringing life back to this land." The man comments whimsically.

"What do you mean by that?" Sergei asks, crossing his hands casually.

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with. I'll return when the owner returns. When did you say that would be?" He asks coyly.

"I didn't." Sergei says, eyes narrowed, wondering if this person should be considered a threat, he can’t be too careful.

"Well, I'll try again later, good day." The old man declares with a small smile on his face and excuses himself. The man begins his trek down the dirt driveway in the direction of town. Sergei watches him until he’s out of sight

______________________

Heading back inside Sergei decides to explore the cabin a little. He goes through the rooms, taking stock of what there is. He finds the bare minimum one would need to survive. It's very livable although most of the rooms seem to be littered with art supplies, cans of paint on the living room table, sheets of paper under the couch, pencils in a cup over the kitchen sink. 

In the back porch there are two chairs, and a broken table. The railing around the area is rotting and a third of it is collapsed. 

He checks the three other shacks around the property, most empty or filled with junk. He goes to the one closest to the cabin and cleans it out of what he doesn't need there and sets it outside to consult with Lucio what he wants to keep and what he should throw away. 

Sergei ends up going through the rest of the shacks as well and using his best judgement to organize what can be salvaged and what’s so rusted and broken down that tossing it out is the only option.

Several hours later he heads inside to find something to eat. He considers turning and going out to hunt for something fresh, his animal instinct urging him, but reconsiders after remembering he has permission to use the kitchen. 

He washes his hands then takes stock of what Lucio has in the kitchen. Even though he lived in the wild for years, he’s surprised to find the human has been living off of so little. He manages to find enough supplies to make some potatoes with mushrooms. He thinks back to his time as a wolf and remembers a spot where mushrooms grew. 

He’s out of his clothes and transformed in a matter of seconds. He picks up a worn down basket with his mouth and hopes that it survives the trip. Fresh ingredients are always worth it! After a 10 minute trip he manages to return with the mushrooms in tow as well as some spring onions and dill he came across. He had to turn back human to pluck the ingredients once he got there, but it was fine, no witnesses of note to worry about. He lost a few mushrooms on account of his speed, but enough made it to complete the dish.

Sergei leaves the basket on the porch as he heads inside to shower off the stench, making sure he keeps the one condition for his lodging arrangement. 15 minutes later he’s washed up and going through Lucio’s closet for something to wear. He’s sure the man won’t mind. Rather him wearing something clean than walking around naked. He's pretty sure Lucio won’t appreciate that, then again, thinking back to how the man looked at him when he first showed up, who knows what he might like, better not test it though.

He grabs the basket from outside and washes the ingredients thoroughly. After finding the necessary equipment he cuts the onion and fries then in a pan until golden brown, then he adds the mushrooms he sliced as well then sets then aside once they are cooked. The few potatoes he found are rinsed and cut into french frie size then added to the oiled up pan. When they start to brown he stirs then and adds onion and mushroom before they are nearly done. He throws in some of the fresh dill he scavenged and seasons it with salt, black pepper and cayenne pepper, carefully mixing them and letting them fry a bit more. 

Minutes before he’s done he senses something approaching the home. Turning off the stove he heads outside to meet the visitor. Sergei waits by the door as the creature starts approaching. The beast exudes a dark aura with each step the closer it gets. It stops a few feet away from him and roars loudly. He recognizes the creature as the cat that keeps Lucio company. He chooses to be cordial with the beast since they will be living together for the foreseeable future. 

“Made food if you want.” He says, pointing to the kitchen. Verdigris eyes the wolf darkly then remembers Lucio’s instructions. He growls once more, but shifts back into his cat form and strides towards the kitchen. This man is his charge now, so it'll have to put up with him until Lucio sees the error of his ways in allowing the werewolf to invade their home. Sergei exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding and follows the creature back inside.

He gets some plates out and serves the food, making sure the cat got extra helpings, as an attempt to butter it up so it will warm up to him. He fills a bowl with water and sets it next to the plate with food on the table. He considered setting it on the floor, but chose against it, suspecting that if he sees the cat as an equal it probably won’t maul him to death later on.

They eat in companionable silence.

_______________________

On route to the next demon signal Lucio's driven for a few miles north and nothing of note jumps out to him. He stops the truck for a second and concentrates on the reading, making sure he’s headed in the right direction. After confirming he’s right on track he starts back up and continues driving.

Mountains begin to overtake the grassy landscape the further he drives, cutting down the number of trees in the vicinity, replacing them with cool stone structures seemingly man made. The architecture appears to be in a similar state of collapse as his home was, probably worse from what he can see.

It's 6 in the afternoon, the air is beginning to cool as light rain sprinkles down. The crispness of the rain breathes life into him, invigorating him. Inhaling deeply and exhaling just as long he feels the night calling him, unblocking his vision to normally unseen wonders. Luminescent flora begin to shine as the clouds block sunlight. To his left he sees cacti glowing in the distance. They wave slightly as the wind picks up.

The clouds darken as crackles and booms begin to ring. A storm is coming. 

The scenery is large and open, no towns or stops in sight. He's wondering how long his truck will make it on the tank of gas he filled, when suddenly lightning strikes. Flashes burnout as thunder roars shortly after. He dismisses it and continues his mindless drive.

The wind picks up and debris is lifted and flung around wildly. He's not sure if this is normal for the region but he drives on. Flashes in the sky give warning that the lightning which continues to fall is becoming more violent. He looks to his right as the strikes converge, lighting a nearby tree on fire. He may or may not have pressed on the gas a bit more. 

As soon as he turns his attention back to the road he's faced with an indiscernible being floating directly in front of his truck as he drives. It seems to be levitating backwards as it stares at Lucio. The being appears human shaped but that’s about all he can tell. Shock white hair is moving wildly as if repulsed and pulled forth by an electromagnetic field. It warms itself with light before shining brightly and blinding Lucio. 

He hits the brake quickly without turning the wheel, hoping to avoid a flip. It’s gone by the time he's regained his sight and rushes out of the truck to check. He's about to get back in his truck when he sees something off in the distance approaching. The roar of motorcycle engines soon follows. 

Rubber burning the cool concrete, the bikes rush closer and closer until they reach him. The bikers stop a few feets away from him and dismount.

“Well well well, lookie what we have here girls!” One of the women announces, eyeing him down from the visor of her helmet. “We got ourselves fresh meat.” 

She pulls it off to reveal hazel skin and short black hair. Her eyes pierce into his as the rest of the women follow suit. “He’s got some fierce looking eyes. Girls! This one looks like a survivor!” She announces to the group, who respond by cheering and whooping loudly.

“Ooooh, can I have this one!” One shouts.

“No! You got that last one!” A second responds.

“I haven't had one all week, you guys.” A voice says meekly.

“Please tell me I can kill this one boss,” the shortest of the group replies.

“Girls, girls, calm down. We might all get a chance with this one,” a patient-looking woman orders, “What do you say boss?” All eyes turn to the leader of their group.

The woman who has yet to speak assesses him slowly before speaking, “Noemie, you can have this one.”

“Yes!” The brash sounding one cheers. “I've almost forgotten what it's like, it's been so long.”

Lucio looks from one to the other cautiously, ready for whatever happens. He reads their auras and definitely recognizes their blood lust.

Noemie pulls out a whip, then either asking it or him, he can't tell, she mutters, “Do you love me? Yes or Yes? _ ”  _ The phrase offers no room for refusal and the whip begins moving unnaturally, as if alive, shortly after. 

He sighs softly, “More tentacles, great, as if I didn't get enough of those before.” He mutters, looking to the ground for a deities’s guidance.

“What's that fresh meat? Got something to say?” One of them speaks out.

“I was just asking whatever higher power there is up in the sky to give me a break from tentacle stuff for a while. I'm not into tentacle porn and don't plan on starting anytime soon.” Lucio states.

A pair in the group balk out, laughing loudly. “Cassidy!” One shouts to the leader of their biker gang, “This one's got spunk! Don't let Noemie kill him without letting me have a go.”

The woman sighs but allows the request. “Noemie, have your fun, but don't damage him too badly. It seems like this toy may be more amusing than he looks.” Cassidy orders.

“Yes, ma'am.” The girl, Noemie, replies, a dark grin crawling up her face.. 

With that, the whip comes lashing at him, knocking him back onto the front of the truck. Taking a second to groan from the pain he rolls off and slips to the side. They're all in the open so there's nowhere to hide. He takes a moment to get back on his feet and runs for the attacker. The rest of them seem to be letting him, as if they're not worried about his resistance.

Noemie continues to whip the ground mercilessly, striking small holes into the earth as the whip connects. He dodges what he can, taking the hits he can't avoid. The cuts begin to ache after enough of them accumulate. She's strong, but he's faced stronger.

He moves in close and delivers a solid punch to her stomach. It has the desired effect as she grunts out in pain once the air is knocked out of her. She slouches to the ground, clutching her stomach. 

“NOEMIE!” Someone shouts, concern lacing their tone. 

“Bridgette, Su-Bin. Stop him!” Cassidy growls. As he makes contact with her once more something strikes him from the side, he yells out of pain and is thrown back. Two girls lunge after him managing to knock him on his back and tie him up. He struggles against the restraints but it's futile as they tighten with his resistance.

“Bring him back to the hideout.” Cassidy orders, getting back on her motorcycle, motioning the rest to do the same. 

The group drives off with him thrown in one of the side cars on a bike.

__________________________

After a good half hour drive they arrive at an abandoned looking building. He’s blindfolded the entire trip until they drag him inside and take it off. When they enter it he’s surprised to find how furnished and in a livable state it is. 

There's a bar in one corner, a set of couches, large tables and a shooting range far back.

“Nice place you have here,” he admires conversationally. “I…” Stopping when something catches his attention. He closes his eyes to double check, focusing on the aura and sure enough it’s the demon signal he was looking for.

“Quiet.” One of the girls admonishes.

“Hey, I just wanted to give you guys a compliment on the set up, it looks good.” Lucio said.

“Thanks pal, shame we're gonna kill you.” A brunette woman comments brightly.

“Bridgette, don't talk to him” another responds.

“Cass, Alana is acting like a mother superior, over here.” Bridgette announces.

“She’s right though. He's dangerous. Don't start getting friendly with him.” Another voice says, “Sophie! Bring out the good chains.”

“How am I the dangerous one here,” Lucio starts, “You guys are the ones who attacked me!”

“We thought you’d be an amusing encounter, but you actually put up a decent fight.” Bridgette compliments him.

“Why didn't we just kill him back there,” Sophie asks, hauling a large bundle of steel chains with ease.

Cassidy is silent for a bit before answering, looking him up and down.” I don't know what, but I sense something in him.”

“So what are we doing with him?” A girl says as she walks out to greet them, another woman following behind her. She wasn’t one of the women who stopped him on the road. At her arrival, Lucio perks up noticing the darkness emanating from her,  _ she must be the one. _

“He's our new punching bag, we're in need of a new one,” Cassidy tells them. The last body they strung up gave in after a couple hours. She's curious how long this one will last. That fire in his eyes tells her he's got the makings of a decent combat training dummy. “Patricia, can you get my bag from my room.”

“Of course.” A mild-mannered voice says, passing by Lucio to get to her room.

Lucio is quiet as he stills his mind and slips out of his body, it slumps down unconscious as his soul leaves. A few of the girls turn to his direction and rush forward. Patricia returns to find the scene before her.

“What happened! Ruya! Bridgette! Did you guys do something?” Patricia demands looking at the two who tackled him. 

Alana, Cassidy and Sophie were at the bar, drinks in hand when they turned to see the commotion.

“We didn't! Promise.” The pair respond. 

While the women focus on his body he remains invisible and scopes out the area, checking for exits and flying above the place to find out where they took him. He doesn’t recognize the area but he notices the mountains miles ahead that resemble the ones he was passing when they stopped him. After concluding his assessment of the space he returns to his body, groaning and feigning a headache. 

“Ugh, my fucking head. Did you have to hit me that hard?” He asks the two who have a look of worry stretched across their face. They're not concerned about his safety, more so Cassidy's wrath after she ordered them to take him alive.

“See, he's fine, nothing’s the matter with him.” Bridgette chips in. 

“Exactly, look at him, the sign of health.” Ruya adds. The hollowness in his cheeks is showing, his skin beginning to patch up nicely after the beating leaving a colorful array of bruises. The bags under his eyes darken at her comment, he groaned slightly. After confirming that he was still alive, the girls backed away, awaiting their leader’s direction.

“Tie him up,” Cassidy ordered, “I want to have some target practice.” She looks at him with a glint in her eyes. She then turns to the woman near the corner bar. “Su Bin, can you make me one of your cocktails. I could really use one.”

“Sure thing.” Su Bin replies, moving to collect the right alcohol.

“Alright boss.” Ruya says as she starts to drag him to the shooting range with the help of Bridgette and Patricia. They string him up over an outline of a person and leave shortly after, as soon as they do he moves to get the girl who caught his attention to notice him and asks her if something strange happened to her recently.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” She asks.

“Have you felt out of control lately, forgetting things or doing things out of the ordinary?”

“I….” She stops, thinking back to a time two weeks ago when she woke up to blood in her hands. The blood wasn’t the problem, not with her line of work. What scared her was the fact that she couldn’t remember whose blood it was. It happened again a few days ago, but she has been too afraid to tell anyone. thinking they would claim she was going insane or something just as bad. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lies, looking away from him, suddenly afraid.

“Come on, no use pretending. I can see it clearly inside you.” His eyes, shrouded in darkness, glance over to her. Startling her enough to jump back.

“Rita? What's wrong gurl?” Sophie asks after noticing how uncomfortable the girl was looking.

“Nothing!” She says, trying to cover up the fact that anything was the matter, but Sophie wasn’t convinced.

“Cass! Rita is hiding something, she’s been chatting with the punching bag too.” 

The leader returns with a few daggers, followed by the rest of the women.

“Come on Rita, you can tell them,” Lucio assures her, a glint in his eyes, “Unless you want me to do it?”

“NO!” She cries out, fear building. She knows it’s irrational to think they would abandon her or ridicule her for what’s been happening but some part of her is warping her judgement

“What’s wrong Rita? Did he do something to you?” Patricia asks, concern laced in her voice.

“No, that’s not it, I-I…” She stutters, picking at the string of her hoodie as she attempts to collect herself..

“She’s such a baby, why do we still have her around?” Noemie mocks, not bothering to pull any punches.

“Noemie!” Su Bin admonishes, very much aware of her tactless personality. “Don’t say something so harsh about your fellow team member.”

Rita crumbles into herself at Noemie’s words. A wave of guilt and sadness begins to emanate from her.

“Fuck,” Lucio scrunches his noise at the poingnant scent, so unpleasant, and already becoming a weight on his shoulders. The two continue bickering back and forth about Rita’s worth in the group, until Noemie says the unthinkable.

“We should’ve left her on that island. She’s been nothing but trouble ever since.”

“...”

“...”

“...” 

Silence.

With that Rita escapes into her mind at the mention of that thought.

_ Flashes of a plane descending rapidly out of control rush into Rita. The scene of people screaming and crying for help, many trapped under rubble and others impaled by debris.  _

_ Her mother, torn in pieces yet somehow still alive, held together by the debris yet unable to communicate her agony. She was hurting, dying yet forced to endure the pain until her body finally gave in, but who knew when that would happen. All Rita could do is wail at her mother's suffering. She glanced at her once more, her moving eyes said it all. _

_ Rita, numb to the chaos around her did what she had to... _

_ Her mother became the first life she ever took. _

“I-I… I’m sorry.” She uttered meekly, her sadness turning into misery. The gaping hole in her soul deepens, awakening the demon remnant within. A dark aura begins to emanate from her.

“Rita!” Someone calls out, but it’s too late. A wave pulses from her, knocking back everyone in proximity. A few end up on the floor as a couple are thrown against the wall behind them.

“Step back!” Lucio calls out before exiting his body to fight her in his spirit form, body slumping to the ground as he flies out to meet her face to face. 

She still hasn’t fully transformed but it looks like she is losing control of herself. He then recalls what Zara told him.

_ Demon remnants that have not yet bonded with the body can be removed without harming the host. _

_ ‘So I can use this technique to take out remnants?’ _

‘ _ Yes, this is something only you can accomplish, but be aware that if it does not work. It will be too late to save them. If they are not strong enough to control the darkness, they will succumb to it and transform into monstrous creatures, with not a single drop of humanity left in them.’ _

_ ‘Right… Okay, show me one more time.’ _

Calming his senses he draws energy from the air, the earth and his spirit, his hands become crystal clear like solid water. His nails extend and appear to be claws more than hands at this point. 

Lost in grief, Rita remains unfocused and begins to enter the stage of transformation. Her back begins to prickle with dark spikes pouring out, a mist slinks down her thighs reaching the ground and warping the surface ever so slightly. 

“Not so fast.” Lucio says, rushing forward and plunging his clawed hand into her stomach. She roars out in pain and the few women who are awake at this point yell for him to stop, that he’s hurting her. 

“Come on.” He mutters silently, searching her body for the remnant. “Come on!”

A second later he feels it. A cold sensation deep in her soul. As if a blackhole is pulling all the light within her, leaving only the darkness.

He grips the sensation and pulls as hard as he can.

Rita screeches something otherworldly. Wailing and flailing around as he pulls. The energy pulsing out of her is devastating enough to displace the space around them, teleporting and shifting objects through dimensions. When objects return to their realm they appear battered and twisted versions of what they originally were.

He finally manages to take out the remnant, causing her to pass out from shock. By the end of it, the wails had incapacitated everyone but Lucio.

In his hand the demon remnant sparkles, somewhat beautiful. Like polished coal, emitting ash-like particles as if it’s burning. He takes the remnant and pushes it into his chest, merging it with the one he had already collected. The union causes the darkness to stretch ever so slightly. A cool breath escapes him.

It’s the first time he managed to leave a host alive. He’s kinda proud of that.

Flying back to his body, he unties himself and slips back inside. He groans out of discomfort, but besides feeling drained, he’s all good.

He gets up, dusting himself off and makes his way to the exit. Stealing a motorcycle from the lot, he drives back in the direction of his truck. As he departs, the building begins to smoke, something having caught fire while he was removing the remnant from the girl.  _ Oh well, not my problem.  _ He thinks as he drives off.

Lucio returns home three hours later, exhausted to the bone, barely making it to the front door before collapsing on the couch. He sleeps for the entire day. Waking up around 4 in the morning to go to the bathroom, and returning to bed immediately after. 


	3. pgs. 75-102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins, we meet werewolf, demon cat chills around cabin, we come across a certain biker gang and learn to travel without a truck.

_ “Su Bin! Look at that guy! He dances funny!” He says, not recognizing his own voice. _

_ “Yeah, he’s pretty good, but don’t get distracted Rita, we’re supposed to be working.” Su Bin says, moving her binoculars in the direction of the window, three stories to the right of them. _

_ He groans and pouts at the woman. “I know, but it’s so boring right now. Waiting for the right moment is so boring!” _

_ “Have patience. We’ll have our fun soon enough.” Just then she notices their mark leaving and moving to another location. “Quickly. Let's follow him.” She whispers from the shadows.  _

_ The pair is hiding on a rooftop as it rains, waiting to finish their current job. The mark is a man in his 40’s, he runs a daycare and seems like an all-round decent guy, based on the information they were able to collect. Unfortunately for him, one of the parents didn’t react too nicely when he rejected their request to go on a date.  _

_ “I can’t believe we’re gonna kill this guy.” He mutters, “He didn’t do anything wrong.” _

_ “I know.” Su Bin agrees, “But we don’t choose our marks. Cassidy decides what jobs we take and apparently the women who set the hit offered enough to sway her.” _

_ He sighs, but gets over it quickly. “Alright, he’s moving into position. You want to do it or can I?” _

_ “Take the shot if you think you can.” Su Bin teases. _

_ He scoffs and aims. Pressing the trigger, a bullet flies and hits the mark directly in the back of his head. He sticks his tongue out at her afterwards. _

_ Su Bin rolls her eyes, but congratulates him nonetheless. “Good job. Now let's get over there and take care of the body.” _

_ “Roger!” He says, moving to disassemble the sniper he was using, Su Bin goes on ahead in the meantime. A few minutes pass and she has finished packing up the weapon, as she makes for the stairs something comes from behind her and surrounds her. A black smoke. _

_ “What is this!” She shouts, swinging her hands wildly trying to make sense of whatever's going on.  _

_ “Well, look at that.” The voice starts. “My current host was killed by some little girl.” _

_ “Huh? What? Who are you?” _

_ “Don’t you worry about that. Seeing as you’re going to be my new host, those questions are irrelevant. _

_ “Wha-” Suddenly the smoke begins to enter her body, she’s frozen, unable to fight against the invisible force. In a matter of seconds, the demon enters her body. It scans through her memory and purrs with satisfaction.  _

_ “Now  _ this  _ is a body I can get used to.” It hums with glee. “So much killing, and people actually pay you to do this? Wow, sign me the fuck up!”  _

_ After having made its way through a handful of bodies, the demon has collected information on the current time period and has gotten glimpses into the culture of each vessel it was exposed to. It allows some of the vernacular to make its way out as it communicates through new vessels. It gives it a color personality. “Don’t you agree?” The demon asks Rita, whose subconscious has been pushed to the back once it entered her body. _

_ She doesn’t respond. _

_ The demon reunites with Su Bin and successfully impersonates Rita from that point on. It remains inside of her for about two weeks, completing jobs as usual and chatting with the girls like nothing happened before it senses the body weakening and readying to eject it in a final ditch effort to keep itself alive. It graciously leaves her body and as it does, takes the memories it made with it. _

_ He finds himself groaning and he moves to get up. Su Bin is there by his side and stops him before he can do so. _

_ “Settle down Rita.” She says, gently guiding him back to back to rest. He asks what happened as he nurses a headache pounding in his head. “You fell hard a few hours ago and just woke up.” _

_ “Oh.” He says, accepting the glass of water the woman offers. _

_ “Take a few more minutes to rest and then you can try walking a bit.” _

_ He hums in agreement. He sits up on the bed and closes his eyes for a moment, letting them adjust before opening them once more. When he does he finds himself surrounded by bright colors and adorable plushies all organized in shelves on the wall. He’s in a princess-style bed, the one with the drapes around it to block the sunlight from entering. He gets up and makes his way out the door. He heads to the main hall and finds that the rest of the girls have returned with a body. _

_ “So what are we doing with him?” He asks, turning to look at the man on the floor, when he does his eye meet the man and he finds himself staring at none other than his own eyes. _

He wakes up.

____________________

As Lucio exits his room more exhausted than before, he hobbles into the kitchen for some water. He doesn't remember falling asleep in his room. Strange. Sergei decides then to speak up.

“Whenever you come back from wherever it is you go, you’re always in bad shape.” He starts, eyeing the bandages he placed on Lucio when he discovered him bleeding on the couch. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’s alright,” Lucio groans out slightly from the pain. “It’s my mess to clean up.”

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Sergei pushes, feeling as if he’s failing at keeping Lucio safe, his only goal since choosing to stay here.

“Not really.” He says as he makes his way to the fridge to start making breakfast.

“Tell me anyways. I’m curious.” Sergei demands, choosing to sit on the island as Lucio cooks.

Lucaio raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed by his tone.

“Please…” Sergei tries once more. 

Lucio’s expression softens then, he’s looking out the window at this point. “Why?” He wonders, trying to figure out why the man cares.

“Because I promised to keep you safe, and you coming back from who knows where limping and wincing in pain is evidence that I’m not keeping that promise.”

“You’re not my caretaker or keeper, in case you weren’t aware. You’re not responsible for keeping me alive.” Lucio bites out, irritation crawling down his skin, almost crushing the tomato he’s rinsing.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Sergei tells him, vulnerability in his voice.

“Then leave! No one is forcing you to stay.” Lucio shouts, unable to maintain his composure due to Sergei’s irrational concern for his well being.  _ They hardly know eachother so why the fuck does he need to care so damn much! _   


“You-... Why won’t you let me help you?” Sergei retorts quietly. Just then a blacked out memory comes forth, echoing the words that soon escape Lucio’s mouth.

“Because I can handle myself.” Lucio grits his teeth, angered by the man’s coddling. He’s rinsed some yellow peppers and some  _ cilantro _ , setting them on the cutting board. The memory Sergei recovered remained blackened but he could see the form of a figure, someone who he holds a strong connection to, but cannot seem to remember.

“I’m not doubting that at all, I’ve seen you fight. I was asking why you won’t accept a helping hand…”

“...” Lucio has minced the ingredients he needed and is now sauteing them in a large frying pan. Mushrooms he doesn’t recall buying, carrots, tomatoes and peppers go in gradually depending on how long they take to cook.

The silence drags on for a few seconds with neither saying a word until Lucio breaks it with a whisper.

“I… I don’t trust easily, okay.” Focusing on the stove, adding salt and spices to the pan before cracking a few eggs in. 

“Yet you trust me enough to let me stay in your home.” Sergei counters. “Just be honest!” It’s Sergei’s turn to snap back. He wants to say softer words, but clearly they weren’t having the desired effect so he turns to a tone that bites.

“That’s different, I don’t trust you to keep me safe!” Lucio erupts, anger bleeding out of his voice. “I hate the idea of having to rely on someone else because I was weak. I hate that more than anything!” The pan sizzles in the background as the pair stare at one another, locked in a standstill. 

“How can I prove it?” Sergei asks, tone softening as he fidgets with his hands. He doesn't know why, but Lucio reminds him of someone, someone he forgot. A part of his being is howling with all it’s might to protect the man before him. 

“Prove what?” Lucio asks, confusion crossing his features.

“That I care about your wellbeing.”

“I don’t know.” Lucio tells him, turning away to look at anything but the man. Then he remembers the stovetop where his stir fry of veggies is almost burned to a crisp.

“Alright. Then I guess I’ll be heading with you the next time you go off to who knows where.” Sergei concludes, stubborn until the end.

Lucio sighs out recognizing the losing battle. “Fine.” He removes the dish from the fire and puts the  _ comal  _ in its place to warm up so he can add the  _ tortillas _ . 

“Excellent. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me all about this mess you’ve gotten yourself into.” With that Lucio divulges the events of the past couple of weeks in regards to the demon’s release and his battles with the remnants. Sergei remains unfazed by the knowledge, well if he was his face didn’t show it.

“Hmmm.” Is the only thing he utters as soon as Lucio finishes. Grabbing a  _ tortilla  _ and making himself a  _ taco _ . 

“Is that all you have to say?” Lucio remarks as he takes out some  _ salsa verde  _ from the fridge, it’s probably a week old by now but still good in his book.

“Pretty much yes.” Sergei bites into the  _ taco _ , some juice from the tomatoes running down his fingers as he uses his tongue to follow the trail. Lucio watches the man’s suckle his digits and tries not to let that seem as hot as he thinks it is.

“Great. I’m glad you’re taking this so well. I was just about to prepare for the next one.” He announces biting into his own food.

“So soon?” Sergei asks, sounding concerned and crossing his brows, finishing the last bite and heading to the stove to make another.

“Yeah. I need to capture the demon as soon as possible.”

“And what of your body? Doesn’t it need a day or two of rest.”

“I’m fine.” Lucio deflects, biting into his own  _ taco _ .

“That limp tells a different story.” Sergei points out, eyeing his right leg, damaged from when he got thrown against his truck.

“It’ll be good by the time I catch up to the next remnant.” Lucio dismisses that comment.

“There is no way you’re heading out in that condition.” Sergei tells him with a stern expression. Looks like he won’t be getting out of resting some more.

“Okay, geez. But once my leg is feeling all better. We’re off to the next demon remnant.”

“Fine by me.” Sergei tells him, getting a beer out of the fridge and tossing one to Lucio.

Dropping his current course of action, he plans on relaxing these next couple of days, maybe even getting some commission work done. He’s been neglecting those pieces in lieu of demon hunting. Hopefully the commissioners will understand. 

Tomorrow he’ll head to town and check up with them to inform them of the possibility that their pieces will be delayed. He’s no longer in the position to take on anymore than what he has already promised. He considers telling them that he won’t be able to fulfill their commissions but decides instead to work on them whenever he has free time. After that this side job will have to stop for a while. 

His mind wanders to the matter of payment promised for successfully capturing demon remnants. He’ll check his bank account while he’s in town to make sure the funds were transferred. He had given Zara his banking details before she left. An almighty order like them should be able to tell he’s been keeping his end of the bargain. They were going to be watching his progress after all, if they don’t deliver then he’ll simply stop hunting.

“Oh, I just remembered. Some old man came around the house yesterday looking for you.” Sergei recalls, tossing his beer bottle in a small bin Lucio has designated for recycling.

“Did he say who he was?” Lucio asks, collecting the rest of the dirty dishes to rinse in the sink for a bit before he washes them.

“No, just that he would be around later to try and catch you.” He says as he heads outside to the porch.

“Hmmm. Okay.” Lucio replies, grabbing a broom and sweeping up around the kitchen and living room. It’s not terribly dirty but he likes the distraction of mindless cleanup.

_______________________

Two days later he’s deep into three commissions in his room while Sergei remains outside doing who knows what. By the time the second moon rises at around 11pm, Sergei is back, cooking something up in the kitchen. 

“What are you making, smells delicious.” Lucio comments, practically drooling from hunger. He’s holed himself up in his room since this morning, only leaving to use the bathroom and grab some crackers to snack on.

“ _ Gołąbki _ . And it’s not ready yet so go eat something else if you’re so hungry.” Sergei tells him, blocking him from getting closer to the dish to pick at it.

“Hm, Fine!” Lucio huffs like a scolded child. Grabbing a cup he goes to the pot sitting in the center of the island and fills it with the  _ cuachalala  _ he warmed up half an hour ago. He was out for a stroll one day and came across an area of the forest that was full of  _ Cuachalalate  _ trees. He couldn’t believe his luck, he now has a lifetime supply of the bark to make the tea.

An hour passes before the dish is ready. In that timeframe he manages to knock out one of the commissions he kept jumping to as he juggled three at a time.

“It is done, come and eat.” Sergie shouts from the kitchen.

“Thank the Goddess!” Lucio praises, managing to find religion in the trying time of hunger. He takes some plates out and sets them on the table as Sergei brings the dish out of the oven and onto a cooling stand on the center of the table. He scoops out some cabbage rolls onto each plate and tells Lucio to dig in.

“Ugh, this is amazing.” Lucio proclaims, thanking all higher and lower powers that be for the meal.

“Glad you enjoy it.” Sergei says as he takes the seat across him at the small table. At that exact moment Verdigris enters the room from wherever he was.

“I see you decided to slink back here at the mention of food huh?” Lucio teases the cat, who gives him the cold shoulder and jumps on the island.

“Whoa! No way Ver.” He says, grabbing the feline and bringing him to the floor. “Unless you’ve washed those paws WITH SOAP AND WATER,” He emphasizes, knowing full well that the cat would argue that he did by licking them. “Then you have to eat on the floor. When you start accepting regular showers then I’ll let you eat up here. Alright?”

The cat growls at him but accepts defeat, rolling his non existent eyes before chomping on the plate before him. They eat in peaceful silence which ends with Lucio washing the dishes as Sergei heads off to shower.

________________________

_ Somewhere north, miles away far from Lucio’s current location is a region called  _ El Siglo Gris _ , were we catch up with the biker gang who kidnapped Lucio. _

“We need to find that bastard!” Noemie shouts out, pacing around their backup hideout, anger radiating off her as she stomps the ground into submission. Bridgette is practicing her archery on a dummy setup miles away, in the warehouse. Elise is sitting on a battered and worndown couch, curled up into herself working away on something in her laptop and seeming lost in her own world.

“Calm yourself Noemie.” Cassidy warns her, sharpening some blades she recently carved (Look up what it takes to weld nifes and daggers?)

“But Boss! She has a right to be angry.” Su-Bin replies, throwing down her magazine she was trying to read in an attempt to not be upset. “That person ruined our base and tried to kill Rita.” Cassidy gives her an unimpressed look at her outburst which has the woman restraining herself. Alana is sitting with Ruya near the couch Elise is sitting in, playing a card game (What game involves two players)

“He didn’t!” Rita shouts from the background, having recovered from the incident after sleeping for nearly a day and a half. She comes close to join the group’s conversation.

“RITA!” Many of the women exclaim, surprised by her arrival. Many come close to congrajulate her recovery.

“What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.” Su-Bin tells him, worried Rita might still be too weak to stand.

“I’ve  _ been  _ resting for days now. I’m sick of it.” Rita protests, coming to join the girls, grabbing a seat and sitting at the table Alana and Ruya were playing their card game.

“You didn’t have to deal with thinking you were dead.” Cassidy tells her calmly, a firmness in her voice revealling the gravity of the state Rita ended up in after Lucio left her. “When we all came to, the place was on fire and you were unconscious…”

“We weren’t sure you’d ever wake up.” Elise adds, picking at her fingernails, pinching her thumbnail against her forefinger and rubbing it fiercely to distract herself. Alana, Bridgette, and Ruya nod their heads in affirmation, all the while keeping quiet.

Rita collects her thoughts before speaking again, trying to recall what happened, or more or less what she can remember. “The man didn’t want to kill me. He wanted to help me.”

“What do you mean?” Cassidy asks, curious about this revelation. Su-Bin is looking at her intently, waiting for Rita to continue.

“For a few weeks now. I’ve been having blackouts, forgetting where I’ve been and what I’ve been doing.” Rita starts. “I would wake up with blood in my hands, but unable to remember taking on a job to hunt.” She tells them, looking at her palms as she does, recalling how hard it was to scrub away the dried blood from her hand. She must’ve been scrubbing for several minutes under boiling water to soften it up and washes it away. Her heart beating faster than every at the implication of what she’d done without knowledge. Pure fear.

The women look at her considerably and urge her to continue. “It wasn’t until you guys brought that man to the hideout that something happened.”

“See! I knew that guy was trouble!” Noemie shouts, turning Rita’s confession as ammunition for her tirade against the man, urging the women to back her up and start searching for him.

“He isn’t!” Rita tries to tell them, but is overshadowed by Noemie’s thunderous accusations. No matter how much Rita tries to voice her point of view, she never seems to be loud enough, strong enough, important enough to be heard. The last bit snaps something inside Rita and a cool rage bubbles in her chest.

“Let's find that guy and kill him for what he did.” Noemie rallys, turning to Cassidy for approval.

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING!” Rita yells, jumping from her seat, vibrating with anger. The women stop immediately and turn to face her. “You never listen...” She continues as a self-inflicted wickedness rises to the surface, turning cold as she begins to disassociate from herself. After her outburst, she grows silent, whispering something softly to herself as she wraps her hands around herself for support.  _ You can’t rely on them to hear you out, you can’t rely on them for anything _ , a darkness inside her says. This voice, less foreign than the remannt that was inside her, for some reason seems familiar, as if it was a long time friend she hadn’t heard from in years. The next thing everybody knows a chill begins to surround them.

“Rita.” Cassidy warns, hoping she is still rational enough to listen. “Relax.” She reaches out one hand to try and draw her in, but she doesn’t appear to be listening, mirroring how they treat her whenever she speaks or tries to say something she deems valuable. The room gets colder and colder, dropping several degrees in a matter of minutes, cold enough that ice begins to form on the ground from where she is standing, slowly inching itself away from Rita and towards anything surrounding her, indiscriminative of what it coats.

“Rita, snap out of it!” Su-Bin shouts, her voice being the only one she reacts to, the only one who makes her feel like she matters. Rita looks up at the woman before her, turning her attention to Su-Bin. Seeing her fearful expression, Rita immediately stops, quickly oming to her senses.

“I’m sorry.” Rita cries out, afraid of being punished for her carelessness. She dares a glaze at the women sitting close and finds three of them standing back in shock as Alana and Bridgette stand at attention, ready to strike as if she were an enemy. “No, please. I didn’t mean it!” She begins bawling, crumbling to the ground, afraid to die at the hands of women she’s come to consider family. The closets thing she’s had after having lost her own. 

Su-Bin is at her side immediately, holding her tightly and whispering to her,  _ it’s alright, honey, we’re okay, you’re okay. It’s alright. _

Cassidy watches from her seat, and looks to Alana and Bridgette. “Stand down.” She tells them and the two relax. Alana seemed ready to kill Rita if Su-Bin failed to calm her, a much more bloodthirsty glint in her eyes than Bridgette had.

“Rita.” Cassidy starts, giving her choice of words the deepest consideration. “I’m sorry for not paying enough attention when you speak. I’m sure everyone here recognizes the importance of being heard and having their opinions respected.” She casts a look at Noemie who looks ashamed with herself, looking to the ground. “Please come sit down and tell us exactly what happened with the man.”

Rita sniffles a bit and nods, heading back to on the sofa. She sits next to Su-Bin, who holds her hand throughout the entire discussion. She recounts Lucio’s words and his warning, trying her best to understand what he meant, coming up with mere assumptions.

“You mean he knew there was something going on with you?” Elise asks, eyes furrowed in consideration. Rite simply nods her head.

“When Noemie began saying all those things I felt terrible for being such a burden on you guys.” Rita starts. “I went somewhere dark in my head. I got really scared shortly after, I could barely understand what was happening, but then the man had a hand in my stomach and was muttering to himself as if he was looking for something.”

“I remember screaming, and knocking everybody back.” A memory flashes briefly as she notices the alcohol in the corner bar break as a small spark ignited something back there. “Oh no!” Rita says suddenly, eyes growing wide with the realization of what happened. “I think I caused the fire.” She says, beginning to shake once more, her frayed nerves humming with anxiety. “I did it. I could’ve killed everyone.” She begins to vibrate with fear. Her mind racing a mile a minute finds the only reasonable conclusion. “I’m dangerous.” She settles on, tears rolling down her face once more. It’s a softer admission than she expected to be able to voice. 

Rita turns to Cassidy and pleads. “You need to get rid of me.” She says softly, seeming to settle down a bit after having discovered the soultion to their problem. The women who were looking at her with concern and worry, now are shocked by what she has just asked for.

“What?” Su-Bin says, stilling to process what Rita just said. Cassidy is looking to Rita as if it’s the first time she’s seen her. This isn’t the scared naieve little girl they took in three years ago. This is a women who has come to the realization of how much power she turnly hold and the danger it could cause. This is a women ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of the people she cares about. This is woman is her family.

“What are you asking Rita!” Su-Bin shouts, absolutely bewildered by those words. “Have you lost it?” She grips Rita’s hand firmly, trying to understand what the woman is saying, trying to make sense of the words she isn’t able to process.

“I haven’t” Rita says calmly, a sort of peace overtaking her spirit as she speaks. “Or maybe I was never sane to begin with.” She smiles slightly and Su-Bin’s shocked expression. Cassidy looks upon the woman before and comes to a decision.

“No.” Cassidy responds, catching the attention of the pair who were looking at eachother intently, before turing to face her.

“No?” Rita echoes, confusion in her face. “What do you mean, no?”

“I mean exactly that Rita.” Cassidy looks her in the eyes and explains. “I will  _ not  _ get rid of one of our own.”

“But, you don’t understand!” Rita starts to unravel her previous cool demeanor. “I could hurt you guys!”

“And what of it?” Cassidy says simply, questioning her very logic. “What exactly do you think the rest of us are capable of?” She motions to look at each of the women in their group. “Do you think none of us are dangerous? Do you think none of us have ever hurt someone we cared for?”

“But…” Rita starts to protest, before abadoning it. “But I’m afraid I might be unstable.” She whispers, intending for it to be a low admission, which becomes a booming declaration in the silent room.

“Rita.” Cassidy starts again. “We won’t abadon you for not being able to control your abilities.” Many head nod firmly at that statement. “We will work with you to help you master that skill inside, so that you never have to fear hurting someone you didn’t intend to hurt.” Cassidy vows, holding Rita’s gaze and she takes in the words and lets them settle in her chest.

Rita, with a sniffling smiles that trys to reach her eyes, huffs out an affirmation. “Thank you.” She says, wiping her damp eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. Su-Bin gives her a tight hug, before releasing her.

Cassidy redirects their conversation back to what Rita was about to mention before she brokedown. Rita contiunes with what she remembers.

“He was able to get what he was looking for and then I passed out.” She finishes, hoping she cleared the man’s name and the girls won’t bother him. The group looks at the center table, letting the information sit in their heads, wondering what Lucio could of pulled from Rita.

“He didn’t hurt me.” Rita starts, worried that they might be back-tracking by the looks of their conflicted and troubled expressions.. “When I woke up, I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I haven’t felt that terrible darkness I did weeks ago when I would lose my memory. He  _ helped  _ me.”

Cassidy takes the news in, flipping it in her mind before coming to a conclusion. “Well, it looks like we owe him our thanks.”

“You’re not going to hurt him are you?” Rita asks, afraid for the man.

“No, Rita. We’re not.” Cassidy reassures her. “You’ve told us that this man helped you feel better and we want to thank him for that. Honest.” She raises her hand to her chest as if making a promise.

“We’ll probably have to apologize for beating the shit out of him too.” Bridgette adds.

Ruya laughs next to her, “Ha! He’s probably not too happy about that.”

“Alright, ladies. Send word to our associates to be on the lookout for a man matching his description.” Cassidy orders, drawing in their attention.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The women respond in unison.

“We’ll find him in no time.” Alana adds as she moves to collect her drink from the floor. The women call it a day. Cassidy, Elise and Alana head into her office, while Ruya, Bridgette and Noemie head out to make contact with people that might be able to help them. Su-Bin takes Rita back to her room and tells her to rest some more.

“I’m fine.” Rita tells her.

“I know, but you still need to rest more.” Su-Bin says, having been taking her vitals the entire time she was out cold, making sure she got the care she needed.

“Ugh.” She groans out, pouting. “When will I be able to get out of bed?”

“Soon. I just need to check a few things before I let you run around causing havoc again,” Su-Bin teases her, an amused expression on her face.

______________________

_ Back at the farm. _

The next morning Lucio’s lounging in the living room when he senses a figure entering the perimeter and goes out to see who it could be.

“Hello, hello. Might you be the owner of this land here.” An elderly woman who looks to be in her late 60’s says as she approaches.

“As of a month or so, yes.” Lucio replies, taking in her weathered appearance yet precise and primly decorated suit.

“Good, good. I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to meet you young man.” She says warmly.

“Oh? And why is that?” Lucio asks, assessing the women now that she has come closer. He checks for her aura but finds something wrong, he’s not getting anything from her. No ill intent but also no warmth or whatever that peaceful aura is that means someone doesn’t want to kill you. There is nothing emanating from her. It’s as if she doesn’t exist.

“I’ve come to offer my thanks.” She says, strecthing out her hand to shake.

“Is that so.” He drawls out, looking at the appendage cautiously, before reaching out and shaking it. “And what have I done to deserve this thanks?” He asks, fully prepared to fight if it comes to it. She doesn’t seem like she’ll cause trouble, but not being able to read her has him on edge. He doesn’t like mysterious people.

“I don’t know how you did it, but ever since you’ve arrived here. The land seems warmer, more lively compared to how it’s been for hundreds of years.”

“Could that have anything to do with the demon I let out of that trunk a few weeks ago.”

“Lucio!” Sergei comes out of nowhere to chastise him. “You sure are quick to disclose that to a complete stranger yet you hesitated for so long to tell me.”

“Please, this woman knows exactly what I’m talking about, don’t you?” He turns to face her. The woman stares at Lucio for a few seconds before tilting his head back in laughter.

“You sure are a clever one, aren’t you.” She continues laughing, amused by his comment.

“Yes, I am.” Lucio states blandly. “Now is there another reason you wanted to meet?”

“No, no my dear boy. I just wanted to express my gratitude for the good you’ve done for the land.” The woman assures him, hands crossed over he stomach.

“Are you perhaps an earth spirit?” Lucio asks, curious as to why this person knows so much about the land and why it is concerned with it in the first place.

“Me? Of Course not. These old bones are still kicking at the youthful age of [REDACTED].” She boasts, hands to her hips in a superhero fashion.

“Congrats.” Lucio cheers mildly.

“Yes, yes thank you. I happen to have some lore on that demon you let out if you care to hear it.”

“Sure why not. Let's head to the porch and get out of this sun.” They found the good chairs, the ones that weren’t rotting and sat as the woman began telling what she knew.

_ During the years the land prospered, a war ravaged the land pitting humans and magicals against one another. This battle thought to last a few months went on for years. Whenever one side pushed the other back slightly, something happened and they would lose the footing they shortly held. Each side used whatever underhanded resource they had until one side did the unimaginable.  _

_ A dark being was called forth, lured in by the stench of death and violence. It was meant to be the deciding move for one side, but just as it destroyed its intended targets, it turned on those that brought it here, causing the worst body count in this land’s history. The ones who called it forth banded together with their enemy in an attempt to expel the force they once sought to bring them victory. With forces united and many lives sacrificed the new enemy was slain and sealed in a tree. _

_ But none realized the repercussions that act would cause a few millennia into the future. That the demon would steal the forest's life force, siphoning the energy and killing the land in the process. Even while sealed it brought a darkness over the land, halting it’s prosperity, and bringing about ruin to those who inhabited the area.  _

_ Back then the land around the mountain used to be full of life, the trees would be covered in green leaves during the summer, flowers would bloom in the spring and vegetation was always abundant. The soil was rich, and the land prospered.  _

_ Seasons passed as they regularly did, but one year spring came and nothing bloomed. The trees did not grow leaves, bear fruit or regain their color. The ground laid cold and dry as if the moisture and nutrients were sucked out of it. It had essentially ceased to foster life.  _

_ Years passed and this bleakness continued. Any attempt to plant or grow anything was fruitless. Nothing so much as sprouted a sapling. Those who attempted to harvest the land failed time and time again, the cycle repeated for the poor owners who followed. The most recent couple that bought the area 10 years ago tried as all had in the past, no matter the warning, and yielded the same results. _

_ Supposedly the ones who ended up sealing the demon got a seat in the governing body that would form later on, eventually making it to its highest position as rulers of the land. But that’s for another time. _

_ “ _ It wasn't until you came and let the demon out that the land began to prosper again.” She said.

“Some would not see that as good news. A few dead trees would be preferable to a demon loose and running amuck.” Lucio points out, releasing a deep sigh as guilt tries to seep it’s way into his bones.

“Bah! I don’t care about what some humans might think, for me the land is my only concern. Who cares if the demon is out and about causing trouble? If a few human lives here and there is what it costs to keep the planet alive then so be it.” She muttered darkly, but calming down shortly after.

“I can’t say I share your sentiment.” Lucio tells her. “I’m currently trying to seal that damn demon back up.”

“Not in the land I hope.” The old woman replies, looking scandalized at the mere idea of everything dying again.

“No, no. I have other sources working on a different method.” Lucio assures her, wondering what the tall man and his Order might come up with when the time nears.

“Oh, well good!” She chirps, smiling from cheek to cheek at the news.

“Yeah, your precious land will be fine.” Lucio tells her, rolling his eyes fondly.

The woman chortles. “Very good. Very good indeed. I’m glad.” A bright smile remains glued to her face. “You should try farming the land.” She gives him a knowing look. “I’m sure you’ll be able to cull a bountiful harvest.”    


“Is that so?” Lucio says, giving the idea a moment to spin in his head.

“Why, yes. Don’t you believe me?” She says innocently, letting her youthful spunk shine through..

“What did you say your name was?” Lucio asks, eyes narrowing in a calculating manner.

“Oh, dearie me. I can't believe we went on and on without me introducing myself. You can call me Dhemea.” She tells him, clearly an alias to Lucio’s finely trained eyes.

“Very well, Dhemea.” Lucio says.  _ There you go with the fuckin formalities. I thought you hated being formal.  _ The voice scolds his word choice.  _ ‘I can’t help it. I don’t want to upset the obvious deity and have her spite me or something.’ _ Lucio counters the words in his mind. “Thanks for stopping by and sharing that bit of history.”

“Nonsense, no trouble at all.” She dismisses the bother.

“If you have any more nuggets of history or lore you’d like to share be sure to stop by. I’d love to hear them. I enjoy history in morsels.” Lucio invites her, finding the old woman amusing.

“You’ll regret giving me that permission. I’ll be here everyday talking your ear off.” Dhemea chortles.

“Well, in that case, let's do it every few weeks or so, where we meet to chat about whatever.” Lucio revises his invitation.

“You have a deal, young man.” Dhemea gets up, readying to leave. “Until next time.”

“Goodbye. And take care.” Lucio says, thankful he remembered his manners.  _ As if you don’t purposefully avoid them when it's inconvenient.  _ The voice inside of him chimes in. The old woman walks out to the dirt driveway, but she doesn’t make it past the border, her form simply fades as she passes the gate, as if she had entered an invisible doorway.

“You sure she won’t be trouble later on?” Sergei comments once she’s long gone.

“Yeah, don’t worry about her.” He reassures him. “I wonder if it’s hard to learn how to farm.” Lucio mutters as he walks back inside.

“I know a thing or two about farming.” Sergei mentions as he follows Lucio inside.

“Really? How?” Lucio wonders, suddenly realizing how little he knows about the man.

“I used to own a farm in my past life.” Sergei discloses.

“Past life? You mean before you became a werewolf?” Lucio asks.

“Yes.” He simply says, growing silent the longer his mind travels to the past.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Lucio asks, wondering if this is a topic he should broach now that he brought it up.

“No… not at this moment, but thank you for asking.” Sergei says, glad he isn’t being forced to talk about his past, the parts he’s not comfortable sharing just yet.. 

Lucio accepts the man’s decision and moves on. “Alright. Back to this farming stuff. Can you really teach me how?”

“I can, but I’m afraid we won’t see much results with just the two of us working. It’s going to take more hands if we’re to do this right.”

“Hmm, okay. I’ll put up a job listing in town to bring in some laborers. Will you be able to train complete newbies or should I specify experienced workers only.” Lucio asks.

“Fresh hands will be fine and much more likely to answer this type of ad.”

“Good thinking. In the meantime talk me through the basics of what we’ll need and we can shop for things later.” Lucio agrees

“Are you serious about turning this place into a proper farm?” Sergei asks, considering how often Lucio seems to be on the road demon hunting. 

“Yeah, didn’t you hear Dhemea, apparently she has it on good authority that if we were to try our hand at harvesting the land, we’ll be successful.”

“And you’ll take her word for it.” Sergei seems sceptical.

“Yup.” Lucio concludes, unusually carefree.

Sergei eyes him for a moment before replying. “Fine, let's get started with the basic theory and operations of farming.”

They spend the rest of the day talking farming equipment and starter supplies which Lucio makes sure to note and search for in town or the city. Sergei isn’t up to being around too many people just yet so he opts to stay behind when he eventually goes to gather what they need.

__________________________

The next day Lucio heads to town and places the ad in the square and a pub or two. Whatever places that seem to have the most traffic could become prime locations for their endeavour. After that’s done, he goes to several shops and collects the farming supplies available, ordering those not in stock or too large to fit in his truck to be delivered to Corina's restaurant  _ Amistres  _ where he’ll pick them up as soon as they arrive.

He spends the next couple of days studying Sergei’s teachings and a few books on farming he opted to get as supplementary material while focusing on his recovery. This farming investment will be a welcome distraction from the future injuries he sees himself getting. _ What the hell is my life?  _ He sighed internally, not surprised he’s planning for potential recovery scenarios. 

By the third day his leg has fully recovered and he’s told Sergei just as much, informing him that they’ll be leaving as soon as he finishes packing some lunch. He’s not sure exactly how long they’ll be out since he's been going after close remnants which now leave ones that seem to be farther away.

In about half an hour they drive off towards the next remnant.

__________________________

They’re about two hours into the search when he feels the familiar tug at his being. The same sensation that has been inside him before.  _ It's gotta be that damn demon. _

He turns at a street heading towards a small town.  _ Welcome to SorousVille _ , a sign reads as they pass by. 

Greenery has taken over the buildings, enveloping every surface in vegetation to the point of being unable to enter or exit. A few locations seemed to have been hacked open, the vines consuming the place chopped to make way. He finds a storefront with the door having been forced open and enters it. Water is covering the floor, with moss and mildew bleeding out of the walls. 

“Quite an unnatural scene.” Sergei comments as he moves closer to inspect the flora blooming.

“Yeah, wonder what happened here?” Lucio says, looking over the room.

“HELP!” Someone screams from deeper in the store. 

The pair make their way through the store and enter the back room, having heard the cry in that direction. Lucio finds the remains of some kind of animal, the species no longer discernible. 

Outside of the store Sergei hears cries for help, similar to the one that came from this room. He relays the information to Lucio and they begin to exit the room. As soon as Sergei leaves, vines shoot out of the walls and create a barrier, blocking his exit.

“Lucio!” Sergei shouts, rushing towards the divider.

“I’m fine,” He says, taking out a dagger and cutting into the vines, tearing a couple only to have more take their place. 

On the other side, Sergei has shifted into his full wolf form and is tearing into the wall. Lucio can hear his attempt to break through, but the vines keep replacing themselves as Sergei claws into them. After a few minutes he stops.

“It’s no use,” Sergei announces, having returned to his human self. 

“I’ll be fine here, go check out the noise you heard, I’ll be right behind you.”

“You sure?” The wolf asks, making sure to double check before leaving.

“Yeah, now go.” Lucio reassures the man, and with that he’s off.

The room is silent except for the haze starting to come out of some blooming flowers. It begins to cloud everything in sight. He’s trapped here. The vines move with greater animation than they did when he first stepped in the building. They slink slowly over everything, wrapping around the walls, the floors, and countertops. 

He sits down, back to the wall and closes his eyes. He feels himself slip out of his body and floats up the ceiling, passing more greenery infested rooms as he does. Outside, in the sky, he gets a better view of the damage. The vines seem to stretch for miles past the town, he scopes out the area and notices a heavier presence coming from the nearby forest. He searches for Sergei from above but fails to find any trace of him. He trusts the man to take care of himself so he flies towards the forest until he reaches the source of the overgrown flora.

_____________________

Deep into the forest he travels until he finds a clearing. In that open space he finds a throne made of wood and vines where a female elven creature sits. Eyes shrouded in darkness glower at him as she observes him. He approaches her slowly, unperturbed. 

“What's this?” She announces to no one in particular, yet obviously addressing him, “A worm has entered my dominion.”

“Hey lady, your tentacle plants are trapping me back in that town over there.” He turns his head slightly in the direction of town but she does seem interested enough to turn her head. He’s about to say something else but is stopped short of opening his mouth by a thunderous roar.

“SILENCE!,” The elven woman bellows, “Trash doesn't have the right to speak.”

Irritation begins to spike in his veins, causing him to grip hard to what little composure he’s been holding for the sake of diplomacy. “Listen, I don't want to ruin this pretty garden you got here,” He glances at the vegetation blooming proudly, before turning his attention back to her. “But I will if you don't release me, and the town from your hold.” The threat seems to take as she gets up to glare at him darkly.

After a staredown that seems to last several minutes she roars out incoherently as she does vines and vegetation come to life and lunge toward him. A vine wraps around his leg. He tries to rip it off, but finds it too tightly wound. Pulling a dagger from his side arm, he cuts the restricting plants, freeing him for a moment.  _ Tch, what good is being in astral form if things can still grab onto me whenever.  _ He complains internally. He then attempts to fly high but a cage made out of vines surrounds the tallest trees.

Normally the physical realm shouldn’t be having much of an effect on him but it seems that these aren’t simple vines, they hold magical properties in them, which is something he can’t seem to avoid even in astral form. Lucio glances around for a potential exit when he notices a figure on the floor.

“Sergei!” Lucio rushes to him.

The creature turns her attention to the body and back to Lucio. “Oh? You know this wolf? He came here demanding the same as you. I had to teach that dog a lesson for thinking it could address me, let alone demand such a thing.” 

The elf laughs darkly, drawing Lucios attention back to her. The malignant aura around her flutters slightly as if it were a flame releasing embers into the sky. 

He looks upon her frame, although darkness surrounds her being, she appears emaciated and lifeless. As she harnesses her power once more, Lucio catches the influence of demonic energy, one that resonates with the same demon he's after. 

He knows what he has to do. 

Floating down he cautiously approached her. The closer he gets he begins to notice an inner struggle taking place as the creature’s face shifts from contempt, and anger to tearful distress and fear.

She allows him to come close. He knows he should be more cautious about that. He figured she'd try harder to kill him but it seems like she's letting him approach knowing full well that he could, and probably will, end up killing her. Something in the look of her eyes tells him that she understands. She sees her fate and has resigned herself to it.  _ But why? Why suddenly give up when just a few minutes ago she acted like such a superior being eons out of reach. It doesn’t make sense.  _ He wonders as he comes close enough to notice the freckles of her cheeks.

Her skin is a pale grey with polluting blotches travelling down each limb. From her back grows a root-like armature that seems to be providing the structure for her next transformation. If it’s anything like the first creature he fought, it’s sure to be something monstrous. 

“Please,” a voice utters from her direction. He finds it difficult to believe that a voice so terrified could come from the person who was trying to kill him just moments before, but it is. _Come now, she wasn’t trying to kill you. You just think everyone who makes the first move is out to get you. Maybe she simply wanted to add some rouge to her green garden._ The wicked voice in him chirps. He doesn’t bother reacting to it.

“Please, help me,” she cries out weakly, wrapping her hands around her body. 

He realizes that she is allowing him to do what he has to, that she is just as much of a victim as an enemy here, if not more.  _ No, that’s not right. She didn’t ask to be possessed. She didn’t ask for the darkness that remained after it left. She didn’t ask for any of this. She is a victim of what he brought upon the world.  _ He surmises internally, recognizing how much of a mess he’s caused.

He enters her space and waits a bit to see if she will attack. A conflicted expression shifts in her face, appearing defiant and angry while seeming desperate and scared. The demon did this to her. After leaving her body, a part of itself remained and corrupted her, turning her into this twisted version of herself.

He holds his hand like a claw, letting it glow lightly before becoming translucent. He plunges it into her body, phasing through her physical form and entering her spirit. She gasps out in surprise. He can feel her wanting to attack but restraining her actions. She desperately wants to be free of this evil and is using all her strength from reflexively pushing him out. 

He searches inside her body for the demon remnant inside. After a few seconds of scouring her very being he finds the darkness, and grips it firmly, as he does she screams out in anger. 

Recognizing something is going to happen to it, the demonic energy launches a last ditch effort to protect itself. It wills the vines to attack Lucio, whipping close and wrapping around him. They begin to squeeze tightly, but as they do to his body so does he to the remnant. He pulls at the remnant which is half-bonded to her being with all his might and manages to rip it out. 

She roars out violently, animating the plants around her one final time before the darkness leaves her vision and she passes out.

He managed to remove the remnant controlling her while saving what little life she had left. He takes the coal-like piece and plunges into his chest. It finds its counterparts and merges with them. A darkness pulses out of him briefly then immediately settles.

From the moment she passed out, the plants around the forest began to recede. They grew small, retreating back into modest sizes and out of sight. He let out a sigh of relief. When he’s sure it’s finally over he goes to Sergei and attempts to wake him up, but it's to no avail.

“Damn, must be out cold.” He sumizes. He’s too drained from the fight to use any magic to move him so he’ll need to return to his body and come back if he has any hope of carrying the man.

Before he can act, a mist begins to pour out of the forest. From it, a group emerges, armed and ready to fight. From what he could tell they seem to be elves, there are similarities in their features shared with the elven woman he just faced.

They reach him and raise up their arms, ready to strike. A tall elven woman, in lavish clothing moves past them and comes to greet him.

She begins to address him, that is, before she notices the body on the ground. In a mad hurry she rushes forward, screaming out, “Alissa!” as she falls to the ground checking to make sure the elf was breathing. A sense of relief passes through her face, before a cold gaze locks on to him.

“What have you done to her!” she demands. Her eyes glistened in a threatening manner, ready to kill him if he should say the wrong thing.

“She was possessed, so I took the demon out.” He says blankly, too tired to elaborate anymore than that.

“LIAR!” The queen shouts, he assumes she’s a queen by her dress and how the others stand at attention. She’s no longer maintaining the cool demeanor she came with, she seems out for blood.

“Stop...” the elf on the ground,  _ Alissa was it?,  _ utters weakly. She moves to get up but the other elven woman stops her before she manages to act. “He's…--telling the truth.”

The Queen glares at him for several seconds before turning to the woman on the ground. “What happened?” She asks Alissa softly. The wounded elf, with what little strength she has, goes on to explain how the demon took over her body and made her hurt people she didn't want to, leading to the state before them. She tells the Queen of Lucio's actions, which has her looking up in his direction with brief consideration. 

“Hmmm,” the Queen hums out. “Let us return to our dominion and discuss this at greater length.” She declares instructing the soldiers to help lift the wounded elven woman.

“Great, your welcome and all that, but I'll be heading off now.” Lucio says, moving to fly back to his body.

“Don't think you're leaving that easily, we too have things which need to be answered.” The Queen says, making it clear that he is to go with them.

Lucio sighs, exhausted and not ready to put up a fight against this small elven army, so he follows their retreat through the misty forest. He considers having them bring Sergei as well, but he’s worried that if they decide to imprison him or something, he’ll be entrapping Sergei too. Leaving him here is the best option for now. 

_________________________

The trek is cloudy and barely anything is visible except the bodies moving forward with clear direction.

They soon reach an exit out of the forest which seems eerily different from the one they entered from. The presence in the trees tells him that they are alive, not simply in the sense of nature being a growing thriving ecosystem, more so that the trees have unique auras, telling him they are just as alive as he is.

The group makes it to a tall gate made out of plants and wood, manipulated to form arches and doorways. It opens as they get closer and they continue up a large staircase into the castle-like building. 

“Take her to the healer,” she orders one of the soldiers. Her attention then turns to Lucio, “We have much to discuss, human.” She says as she sits on her modestly lavished throne and motions for him to approach.

“My name’s Lucio,” he says, “If you're going to keep addressing me, do it by name,” he boldly remarks, “I'm not just a  _ human. _ ”

“Tell me what you know about this demon that possessed my daughter.” The elven queen orders, completely ignoring his request.

“I don't know a whole lot besides, it manipulated me one night into releasing it from its prison and then tried to possess my body. It couldn't stay in my body so it went to find another.” He starts.

“I've been told by some Order that keeps balance, that it needs a body to recover after having grown weak from its millennia, or who knows how long of imprisonment. I would guess it hasn't found the right one and is hopping from one to another to recover what it can. It seems to have made it to your daughter and then left when it couldn’t remain there.”

She listens patiently as he goes into what he’s learned about the effects the demon has on people.

“People and beings that get possessed by it seem to change after it leaves their body. A part of it remains inside of them, corrupting them, making them act in ways they normally wouldn't, sometimes going as far as to change them physically until they no longer resemble the beings they once were. That's what I took out of your daughter. A remnant of the demon.” He finishes.

The queen stares at him with a hard indiscernible look. A wariness stretched through her face. “I see…” is all that she replies with after the long explanation. After assessing him closely as to catch a scent of dishonesty and now considering what she has heard she decides to believe him.

“I suppose a show of gratitude seems to be in order.” The Queen says, looking down at him from her perch.

“Don't worry about it, I'm just trying to catch the demon. If there wasn't a remnant in her, I wouldn't have bothered to help her.” He bluntly remarks.

“What a daring statement to make in my presence.” The Queen tells him, a bit surprised by his candor.

“Yeah.” He says plainly, “I don't like the idea of people thinking I'm here for anything other than selfish reasons. I’m partly responsible for this mess, so I’m just trying to do what I can to resolve it.” The Queen appreciates his honesty, giving him a more relaxed look.

“Still, I want to show my gratitude for saving my precious daughter.” She insists. She raises her palm to him and a mist comes out of nowhere to surround his body. The mist wraps around for several seconds before slowly dissipating, her eyes glow brightly as the mist begins to leave him. 

“You have been granted permission to use the woods to travel to any realm you wish. All you need do is walk through any forest and will your destination into being. The mist will guide you.” She proclaims as she drops her hand to rest on her waist. “May this aid you in your quest.”

Lucio is dumbfounded for a bit. “Wow, um...” He says a bit at a loss for words, surprise not leaving his expression. He quickly sobers up and calmly replies, “I accept this gift. Thank you.” He bows his head slightly, remembering that it’s probably best to use his manners when dealing with beings more powerful than him, unless he wants to start a fight.

“You may go,” she orders, as a soldier moves to escort him out of her castle and back into the forest. He allows himself to be guided. 

_______________________

He nearly makes it to the woods before he hears a shout, “Wait!” The elf, Alissa, is soon bounding after him, dressed in a loose gown with a group of elves charging after her insisting that she stop at once and rest.

After finally catching up to him, she stops to collect herself.

“I can't believe mother was going to let you leave without letting me say my thanks.” Alissa sighs, “She just doesnt want me spending more time with humans. What happened earlier pretty much seals the deal on her reasoning as to why the human world is bad.  _ Goddess  _ I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Lucio listens to her ramble on about her mother's overprotective nature before she eventually gets to the point. “Anyways, I wanted to thank you. I'm sure my mother already did but I want to personally give you my thanks as well. Should you ever need assistance we could provide, you'll have it.” A bright smile replaces the sorrowful scowl she held when he last saw her possessed.

Lucio is once again at a loss for words, not used to this kind of gratitude. “Thank you.” He mutters quietly, face flushed from her sincerity. “I’ll be sure to let you know if I need it.” He says as he hastily walks into the forest.  _ All these thank yous are beginning to prickle his skin. _

“Bye!” Alissa calls out as he enters the woods.

________________________

Back in the forest he pictures the scene where the fight took place and treks on. A mist begins to surround him as he moves deeper past the living trees. A few minutes later he finds himself walking back into the site of their battle. He looks for Sergei, but doesn’t see him anywhere.  _ He must've woken up _ , he hopes as he closes his eyes and wills himself to fly back to his body. 

He aches and groans a bit as he gets up, opening his eyes to find Sergei looking his body over. 

“Lucio!” Sergei shouts as he moves back in surprise. He scrubs a wetness from his eyes after seeing him wake. “I didn’t know what to think when you weren’t moving, not even breathing…” A darkness begins to cloud over him, leading his mind to darker possibilities.

“Sorry, I didn’t mention it.” Lucio grunts out, rubbing his sore limbs to get the numbness out.

“What?” He asks, sobering up. 

“I leave my body sometimes, though not always by choice,” He looks off at nothing in particular after admitting the second part.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Sergei asks.

“It’s something I’ve always done since I was young. When I leave my body I can use magic I couldn’t normally use, so when things get serious I tend to slip out of it to fight.” Lucio says.

“...”

“I know.” Lucio says, recognizing the look Sergei is giving him, like he’s crazy.

“Is it safe?” Sergei asks, his concern peeking out.

“Yeah, I think so. Though I imagine being away from my body for too long could potentially be deadly, but I’ve never tested it or had the desire to.”

“Hmmm.” Is all Sergei says as he digests the revelation. “Well I’m glad you’re safe.” He tells him, clasping his shoulder firmly. “I take it you’re responsible for the vines disappearing.”

“Yeah, I got the demon remnant out of that elven woman.” He replies.

He continues to explain what happened while Sergei was knocked in greater detail as they make their way back to the truck. Lucio decides to try the travel ability through the woods and drives the truck in the direction of the forest, imagining his home, the ranch in the mountains. 

A mist seeps around them, covering a large area of the forest, making anything past a few feet before them near impossible to see. It's eerie but not too alarming. He feels a tug and follows it.


	4. pg. 103-124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are introduced. We learn of a criminal organization in the background. And the farming finally starts. 
> 
> Follow the official Twitter @delasnochesque for updates

He lays in bed, waking up restful and comfortably satisfied, the sleep having done wonders. He groans at the inevitable call of responsibility and gets out of bed.  _ Gone are the days where he could just lounge around at home, lazily relaxing and drawing. _ He remarks dramatically in his mind, as bothered by responsibility as an eastern belle would be.  _ He needs to find that damn demon, before it ruins any more lives. _ The scenes of past victims come to mind, sobering his childish dramatics.

Showering and heading into the woods, he tests the ability the Elven queen granted him. What he's found out after a bit of experimentation is that the mist that takes him wherever he wants, only goes through locations that have large amounts of trees and only to places that he's been before and can vividly picture. If he's never been somewhere, he can't simply imagine himself there.

_ A shame really, but he can live with that. It's still an incredibly useful ability. _

He pictures the woods where he met the elves and continues walking soon finding himself in that familiar place then ends up going back to town.

The area is oddly full and vibrant, which is a stark contrast to the emptiness that was a few days ago, almost as if nothing had happened.  _ Hmmm,  _ he ponders internally. Deciding its best not to ask too many questions, he goes along with it.  _ It was probably the elven woman’s magic that whisked them awa in the first place, but who knows _ . He grabs some lunch from a now bustling cafe, and heads back through the forest.

“Sergei! I brought food!” He shouts, sure that Sergei heard that. He’s digging into a  _ tamale  _ when he hears the man call for him.

“Lucio, we got company.” Sergei says.

“Hmm?” Lucio asks while downing his meal then taking a sip of his  _ champurrado _ . “Who is it?”

“Some men have come to answer the ad you placed in town.”

“Really? That was fast. I didn’t expect to hear anything so soon.”

They walk outside to the gate where he greets the group. Four men of varying ages wait for the pair to return.

Taking in their appearance and posture, one could mistake them for gangsters. They exude a dangerous aura, but lack malicious intent. He can tell they aren’t here to cause trouble.

A serious looking man turns to face them as they come closer. The man next to his side looks upset at the idea of being here while the other two are following their group.

“You men must be here for the farmhand position.” Lucio infers.

“Yes, we are looking for work. We don’t have much experience in matters such as farming but are willing to learn.” The man says, bowing slightly and gesturing for the rest of the men to follow suit.

“That’s alright, we just need that desire to work. The rest will come with time.” He tells them then directs his attention to the supposed leader of their little group. “My name’s Lucio and this man is Sergei.” He introduces.

“My name is Beom, Sin Cheol, but you can call me Sin Cheol. This one is Han, Il Tae,” he says, directing Lucio’s attention to the angry looking man. “The one next to him, Si, Cha Bin and the last one is Yijun Xu.” 

“Nice to meet you all.” He nods in affirmation. He asks one of them where they’re from and Sin Cheol answers instead.

“Can your friends not speak for themselves?” Lucio asks Sin Cheol, curious as to why he’s the only one responding.

“They are not used to the language and I am the most proficient speaker of our group.” Sin Cheol replies. The others mutter something as if to ask what they’re talking about. Sin Cheol relays what Lucio asked.

“Is that all? I can help with that if they are up to it. I prefer we be able to communicate clearly so that we aren’t misunderstood. Don’t you agree?” Lucio remarks, looking to the man for confirmation.

“Ah, yes.” Sin Cheol replies looking at his men then back to Lucio. “What do you intend to do?”

“Nothing dangerous,” Lucio reassures the man, “I happen to know a little spell that can help us understand one another, if you’d like?” Lucio asks.

“I’m not sure…” Sin Cheol says cautiously, unsure of Lucio’s underlying intent and a bit wary of the man for understandable reasons.

“I see.” Lucio replies simply. “Let me know if you change your mind. For now have a good day.” He turns his back and walks toward the house with Sergei following behind. The men talk amongst each other in a language Lucio doesn’t recognize.

“Wait!” He hears Sin Cheol call out. “Do it with me first.”

Lucio smirks at the response. “Careful with that phrasing. I may just take you up on it.” Lucio teases, Sin Cheol thinks back to his choice of words and blushes at the potential misunderstanding, coughing to the side to rid himself of the flush in his cheeks.

Lucio laughs lightly at the mans’ embarrassment, “Too easy.” He scoffs. “Alright then, show me your palms.” Lucio orders. One of the members asks Sin Cheol what’s going on, while another warns him to be careful with Lucio. They are both speaking different languages than those Lucio is used to, so he lets them settle their little discussion.

Sin Cheol relays to them what Lucio’s about to do and to not do anything crazy if things go wrong. They shout at him to not be stupid. To not trust this stranger. He scolds them and asks if they trust his judgement. The men look conflicted but otherwise agree to let Lucio do whatever he was going to do. The angry looking man looks like he’s on the verge of murdering Lucio if he dares to try anything.

He looks at Sin Cheol once more for confirmation, who nods in return.

Placing his palms over Sin Cheol’s they begin to glow. A gust of wind circles around them before slowing down into a breeze. The air between them stills, as if in a vacuum. Outside of their union all sound mutes, leaving only their quiet breathing. Lucio brings one of his hands to his lips, pressing a thumb to them before placing the thumb over Sin Cheol’s lips. The man looks shocked by the action. Eyes wide open. Heart thumping loudly.

The group to the side riles up and one of them threatens to come after Lucio. If it weren’t for the other two stopping him, he’s sure the man would’ve rushed over. 

Lucio uses his thumb to gently open the man’s mouth, all the while Sin Cheol looks into his eyes, careful yet curious. A light leaves Lucio’s mouth, circling his body a bit before it enters Sin Cheol’s mouth, they both glow lightly. Sin Cheol gets distracted by one of the men on the sidelines who’s now making some remarks about the intimacy of the act. It seems the angry one has been calmed for a bit. Sin Cheol turns to face them.

“Hold up, not done yet.” Lucio tells Sin Cheol as he regains his attention. The light still surrounds them. Lucio takes one hand and gently places it on Sin Cheol’s face. Using a thumb he swipes it over his lip to open his mouth once more, allowing the light that entered it to escape and travel back into Lucio, completing the ritual. The man closes his eyes and touches his lips lightly. Someone coughs loudly, snapping Sin Cheol out of his reverie.

‘ _ Are you okay? _ ’ One asks. Yijun was it?

‘ _ What were you thinking about that got you so excited _ ,’ the one called Cha Bin teases. Sin Cheol collects himself and gives his men an unimpressed look. Lucio looks at the group and responds with ‘ _ Nothing you wouldn't be thinking of if it was you in his place. _ ’

He gets shocked reactions from the men.

‘ _ What language am I speaking _ ,’ He asks no one in particular, tasting the vowels and consonants as he enunciates the words. 

‘ _ Oroon, is what the three of us speak, while Yijun speaks mostly Nanri and a little bit of Oroon,’  _ Sin Cheol replies.

‘ _ Boss, how can the bastard understand us? _ ’ Il Tae asks Sin Cheol.

_ ‘He used magic to transfer our respective languages.’ _ Sin Cheol presumes.

_ ‘Who you calling a bastard?’ _ Lucio warns the guy, giving him a challenging glare.

_ ‘Now, now. He doesn’t mean anything by that sir.’ _ Cha Bin interjects, trying to smooth things over.  _ ‘He was dropped on his head when he was a baby you see, left a bit of residual brain damage.’ _

_ ‘What’d you say!’  _ Il Tae roars, grabbing the other by his shirt and lifting him slightly.

_ ‘Enough you two.’  _ Sin Cheol orders, putting their squabble to an end before it begins. _ ‘Can we continue?’  _ He asks, turning his attention to Lucio.

_ ‘Sure. Who’s next?’  _ They all look at each other before shoving Yijun up to Lucio.

_ ‘Good luck, bro. Fighting!’  _ His companions reply. He gives them an irritated glare, but doesn’t fight it.

_ ‘Okay, let’s do it.’  _ Yijun says as he faces Lucio. He is relaxed through the entire process giving Lucio a determined look as they near the end. He doesn't seem at all bothered by the intimacy unlike his leader was.

_ ‘Did it work?’ _ Cha Bin asks, once they finish. 

_ ‘What do you think? Idiot?’  _ Yijun replies.

_ ‘Oh! Yijun! I’ve never heard your Oroon so clear like this. Are you fluent now?’ _

_ ‘Shut up and go learn something,’ _ He says, punching Cha Bin in the arm as he returns to the group.

_ ‘Fine! I can do it too, and it’ll be faster than you!’  _ Cha Bin declares boldly.

His bravado doesn’t hold up once they start. He begins to shake like a leaf when the magic circles them.  _ ‘Ahhh!’ _ he shouts out, causing Lucio to stop and check on him.

_ ‘What is it?’  _ Sin Cheol asks from behind, clearly irritated.

_ ‘Oh, nothing. The light just tickled a little,’  _ He says, laughing lightly at his own reaction, clearly embarrassed.  _ ‘Let’s finish it.’  _ He chuckles.

_ ‘You sure?’ _ Lucio confirms.  _ ‘No shame in waiting until you calm down a bit.’ _

_ ‘I’m no coward! Now let’s do this.’  _ Cha Bin bites out, determined to see this through to the end.

_ ‘Okay.’  _ Lucio sighs softly, rolling his eyes at Cha Bin’s false bravado.

They complete the ritual with only two more interruptions. By the end of it Cha bin is walking strangely back to the group, clearly trying to cover up whatever’s going on, or should he say standing up, in his pants. Yijun and Il Tae tease him relentlessly,  _ ‘Who’s getting excited now?’ _ Il Tae comments, noticing Cha Bin’s hard on.  _ ‘Shut it! Just wait until you do it.’ _

Il Tae approaches Lucio, unafraid.  _ ‘Get it over with.’ _ He tells him, not caring that it sounds like an order.

_ ‘Of course.’ _ Lucio responds.  _ ‘Got bravier now that I can understand your threats, huh?’ _

_ ‘Sure, let’s go with that.’ _ Il Tae remarks indifferently.

Lucio sighs and begins the ritual, choosing to speed this one up just to separate himself from the man. When he places his thumb on Il Tae’s lips, the man's expression softens a little, giving way to a vulnerability he wouldn’t expect from him. They stare at each other for a few seconds longer than intended, before he remembers that he wants to get away from this guy, not get lost in his gorgeous eyes. He hears a choked laugh from the sidelines and realizes that he just complimented Il Tae’s eyes out loud.

_ ‘Why, thank you,’ _ The man smirks at him, before turning back to his men.

Lucio curses at himself for letting that slip, going to Sergei’s side with a slight blush.

“Everything good?” Sergei asks.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucio clears his throat and draws the mens attention back to him. “With this spell you are now able to understand the languages I understand and vice versa. To the rest of the world they will think we are speaking in our mother tongue if they do not recognize one of the languages you’ve all learned. Congrats on being multilingual.” He says before turning back to business. “Alright, now that the language barrier is no longer an issue, how about we discuss the terms of your employment inside.”

“Of course.” Sin Cheol says in a cool tone, conveying to his men that they should hold their tongues of anything unrelated while they discuss business. Before they set to move, Sergei notices the feline in the distance pouncing towards them. It seems furious and ready to kill.

“Whoa! What the hell is that?” Cha Bin shouts as the creature rushes closer. Lucio steps in to intercept it before it can claw someone’s face off or worse.

“Easy there Ver.” Lucio says and he catches the feline mid-air launching itself towards Cha Bin. The men step back slightly, noticing the black swirling around the cat’s head and green specs peering out at them. “These guys are friends, so don’t go eating them, alright?” He looks Verdigris sternly in the green saucer eyes. It glares at the men one more time before accepting his thrall’s request. “That’s a good kitty.” Lucio compliments, petting the feline softly, eventually causing it to calm down. “You take care of these guys when I’m not here okay?” Lucio says, “Same as you did with Sergei.” The cat looks away from Lucio, but he knows he’s heard by the soft smack he gets telling him to let go already. Lucio drops the feline, then it makes its way to the men, sniffing each of them one by one, committing their scenets to memory, before heading inside to the kitchen, waiting to be fed.

After Lucio drops some kibble in a bowl and fills it's water saucer he directs the men inside. They all head towards the steps leading up to the front door inside into the living room and find seats in the couches available. Lucio offers them something to drink and once everyone has either a beer or some water, he begins speaking.

“ _ Polesno _ will be the main language I use to communicate, as it’s the main language of the country, so almost everyone around here understands it. Assuming I did the ritual correctly, you should all be able to understand me as well. Is that correct?” Lucio asks, expecting confirmation.

“Yes, sir!” The group responds after a glare from Sin Cheol telling them to do as he says.

“Good. I don’t have many terms for you guys to follow except that I expect you guys to try your best to learn what Sergei teaches. He’ll be showing you all the ropes on what it takes to farm the land so I expect you all to listen to him carefully.” The men turn to Sergei as he nods and they do the same. 

“I expect you all to be respectful and considerate. I’m not your mother so I’m not going to baby anyone. You guys will be living here so that you are all readily available to work. If you have any issues with that let me know and we can arrange some housing in town.” No one speaks up so he takes it as a cue to continue.

“I expect you guys to take care of this home as if it were your own, because from this point on, so long as you choose to work here, it will be.” The men look at each other considerably, feeling some type of way at those words. Expressions shift as they realize that they have a chance at stability here.

“Now, for the part you guys probably care about more than anything. Payment.” This gets a cheer from Cha Bin and Yijun, who are excited about finally getting consistent pay.

“You’ll each get about 4.000 lunos a week.” He expects a good reaction, but what he gets is a set of stunned expressions. They look at each other before looking back at Lucio, Sin Cheol decides to speak up.

“Sir, are you sure about that?” Sin Cheol asks.

“Is that not enough? I can raise it to 5.000 lunos if that’s an issue.” Lucio offers.

“No! No. It just seems like a bit much for mere laborers.” Sin Cheol states. 

“I expect you all to pull your weight and work hard. Your pay should reflect your effort.” Lucio reasons.

“Well, that’s very generous, sir.” Sin Cheol comments, bowing his head slightly.

“Call me Lucio. That sir talk is making my skin crawl.” He says, shaking off the formality. 

“Of course. Lucio.” Sin Cheol says with a slight huff.

“So do you guys find the terms acceptable?” He asks the rest of the men.

“This crazy bastard. What’s he thinking paying someone that much?” Cha Bin whispers to Il Tae, “Not much if he’s serious about it.” The other replies. 

“Hey, I heard that.” Lucio says, brow upturned.

“Fuck. I forgot he can understand us now.” Cha Bin jumps back, scratching the nape of his neck in embarrassment. Il Tae seems unbothered by being caught.

“Yes, those terms suit us just fine.” Sin Choel says ignoring the pair. “Thank you for the opportunity.” He bows his head slightly, causing the other men to follow suit.

“Don’t sweat it. You guys are gonna be a big help in getting the farm operational. Now, let me give you guys a tour of the area and we’ll get you all settled.”

He shows them the different rooms, the kitchen, bathroom, and the large living room where they’ll be staying. Then they head outside to scope out the land that stretches for miles, but only a fraction of which will be used for farming. Heading back to the cabin he comments on their sleeping arrangements.

“Sorry about having you guys sleep on the ground. I didn’t expect anyone to answer the ad so soon.” He laughs lightly. “I was going to expand the cottage and add more rooms. Now thinking about it I probably should've waited until I did that before putting the ad up.” He scratches the back of his head.

“It’s alright. The accommodations are much better than what we’ve been used to.” Sin Cheol replies, thinking of their last sleeping arrangement in a damp cave, a few miles of the mountain.

“Oh?” Lucio remarks. “Have you guys been going through a hard time?”

Sin Cheol hesitates answering, looking to his men as to whether they should disclose the position they are in. They give careful affirming nods, allowing him to tell Lucio.

“Yes. You see, we…” He halts, second guessing whether it’s the right decision to make before pushing through the doubt. “We were a part of  _ Los Arguetas _ …”

“...”

“...”

The silence stretches for a few seconds longer than comfortable.

“I knew it was a bad idea to say anything! Now he’s gonna kick us out before we even get started!” Cha bin yells.

“Cha Bin, relax.” Sin Cheol warns him. “Let us explain ourselves.”

“Should I be concerned about this?” Lucio asks, confused by the revelation, as if it should mean something to him.

“I’ve heard that they are the largest crime syndicate based in the north-east whose influence stretches all throughout the country.” Sergei informs him, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

“Yes. You see. When you join  _ Los Arguetas _ , it’s for life. Us deciding to leave put a target on all of our backs, making it dangerous to be anywhere near us.” Sin Cheol replies.

“Will they be coming after you guys?” Lucio asks, feeling out the threat-level of this group, at this point Ver makes its way to the living room and climbs on top of Lucio’s lap, who then begins petting the cat.

“No way.” Il Tae responds trying to reassure Lucio that hiring them is not a bad idea. “We’ve managed to avoid the major cities they run. Been about 7 months since we’ve left.”

“If they try to set one foot here, I’ll make sure they regret it.” Lucio assures them, nonplussed by the notion of anyone thinking they could step on his land and do as they wish without his permission. A fire ignites inside him at the mere idea.

“Please don’t trouble yourself. We don’t want to bring conflict to your front door.” Sin Choel says.

“It’s coming either way.” Yijun speaks up, looking about the room as if distracted by something. Il Tae and Cha Bin smack him on the head.

“What? It’s not like we can run from them forever.” Yijun reason lucidly.

“Quit being so pessimistic.” Il Tae warns, eyes casting a glare his way.

“I’m being realistic.” Yjiun argues, digging his heels in to retort. “He’s taking a big risk hiring us. His home may be destroyed if they discover we’re staying here.” Yijun adds, bringing reasonable concern to the conversation.

Sin Cheol sighs deeply, resigned to continuing their nomadic travelling when this opportunity seemed like a shining beacon. If only for a moment, they were almost on the brink of restarting their lives, but Yijun made a valid point.

“They won’t want to mess with me if they come. Trust me.” He smiles brightly at them, carrying with it a sort of ferocity that has the men shiftly slightly from it’s sincerity. “Now, are we in agreement that you’ll let me deal with these  _ Arguetas  _ people, should they stop by?” Lucio asks.

“But…” Sin Cheol begins, ready to dissuade him before he takes in Lucio’s serious expression. He isn’t taking this matter lightly and the man doesn’t understand why, so he asks. “Why would you do that for us?”

“I won’t be doing it just for you.” Lucio replies, clarifying so there isn't a misunderstanding. “I need you to work for me, so if they come to my land to try and get at you guys then I will stop them.” He assures him, taking a moment to let that sink into their heads. “If they are an obstacle that I need to take care of in order to get you guys to agree to work here, then I will make sure they don’t cause you any trouble.” Lucio finishes, letting them seep in silence for a few seconds afterwards.

“Boss, that was so inspirational.” Cha Bin says, touched by Lucios words as he wipes away an imaginary tear, earning him a slap on the head from Il Tae.

“Who are you calling boss when Boss is right here.” Il Tae scolds him.

“No, he’s right.” Sin Cheol responds, chuckling, “Since we have agreed to work for him, Lucio has become our new Boss.”

“So it’s agreed?” Il Tae asks, confirming the decision to stay here and work.

“Whoo! Yeah!” Cha Bin cheers out, celebrating with Yijun, while Il Tae simply sighs.

“So what do you need us to do first Boss?” Sin Cheol smiles with a toothy grin at Lucio who just rolls his eyes at him.

“I guess that’s a little bit better than sir.” Lucio says

“Don’t worry, I’ll still call you Lucio,” Il Tae says, making his displeasure at having him as a boss well known.

“Good to know,” Is all Lucio replies. “You guys get settled in, grab whatever you want from the kitchen and rest up because tomorrow the hard work starts!”

“BOSS!” The men respond as they head to the kitchen.

“Sergei, let’s talk real quick.” He turns to face the man.

“Sure.” Sergei says.

___________________________

The pair head outside while the rest of the men set up blankets and sleeping bags on the floor. Lucio brings Ver with him since the cat seems so needy today and makes no move to leave.

The sun is setting, pulling up the 1st moon as it does.

“So how dangerous are these  _ Arguetas  _ characters?” He asks, trying to assess the trouble they’ll be in if they decide to stop by the farm, Verdigris has chosen this moment to begin crawling over his shoulder and just stop halfway draped as it seeks affection but is uninterested in seeing the hideous humans interact.

“Very.” Sergei says, succinctly. “They’ve been monopolizing the black market and several well known industries for a few years now, absorbing, aligning themselves with or completely wiping out any opposing forces. They’re known for criminal activities such as; assault, murder, drug trafficking, extortion, fencing, loan sharking and many more types of crimes. Some say they even have a hand in the King’s pockets which is how they’ve managed to stay in power for as long as they have.”

“I see.” Lucio sighs, thinking of the headache these people might cause along the line. “Looks like I’ll need to invest in some extra protective measures.”

“What did you have in mind?” Sergei asks, taking a seat on the stone border.

“I’m going to the city to visit a friend of mine.” Lucio tells him, watching the second moon rise.

“Will they be able to help?”

“Sure she will. I’m a very likable guy you know. I’m sure I can convince her even if she doesn't want to.”

“Really? I never noticed. When exactly did you start being likable again?” Sergei asks nonchalantly. Ver meows from behine Lucio as if to agree with the sentiment.

“Ha. ha.” Lucio says dryly, then brings his attention to Verdogris’s betrayal. “Little traitor.” He tickles the feline for a few seconds.

“Will you go tomorrow?” Sergei asks.

“No, it needs to be done as soon as possible so I’ll head over tonight.”

“At this hour?” Sergei asks. “Think they’ll be up?”

“Oh yeah, she’s a night owl, so when the sun sets is actually when she opens her shop. If I’m not back by the time everyone wakes up for training, start without me.” Lucio says.

“Very well.” Sergei tells him, returning to the house for some dinner.

With that he heads in the direction of the forest, Verdigris opts to remain at the house and subsequently jumps off of him. As he gets closer he notices that it’s beginning to grow mossy green leaves in lieu of the bare branches it once had. The bushes in the area are blooming quickly as well, as if thriving in the moonlight a faint blue glow illuminates the vegetation.

______________________

When he exits the woods, he arrives a few blocks away from the city gate of  _ Rosoval _ , passing through the tall structure he makes his way inside with clear direction.

A few minutes later he arrives at the shop  _ Aresmi’s Potions and Elixirs _ . A harmless enough looking storefront with an animated figure of a witch stirring a cauldron.

“Don’t you think the sign is a bit much?” Lucio comments as he closes the door behind him.

“Not at all,” a voice responds from the back room of the store, undisturbed by his arrival, clearly having sensed Lucio coming a mile away. She comes out shortly after to greet him.

“Is it just me or did you get younger?” He comments, obviously trying to butter her up for favor. Her auburn tint hair is up in a ponytail with the sides buzzed short. She’s wearing a form fitting white blouse and a black knee length skirt.

“Yes to both. You have the souls of the damned to thank for the face lift.” Aresmi replies, rubbing her cheek lightly as a demonic roar echoes in response. She is unshaken by the compliment. “So what brings you back to my shop?” She asks casually, turning her head slightly to side-eye him.

“It hasn’t been that long.” He stops her, already recognizing the beginning of her tirade. 

“The last time you came here you were seeking help dealing with a minotaur problem. When was that again?” She asks, feigning ignorance as she looks to the sky in wonder.

“Oh yeah… It’s been a while, How have you been?” He asks instead, realizing it’s been almost a year since.

“Save it. We both know how you hate forced pleasantries as much as I do. Let's just get down to business. Why are you here Lucio?” Aresmi bluntly asks.

“I need some wards.” He tells her simply.

“Can’t you do wards yourself?” She comments, turning about the shelves and taking stock of the inventory.

“You know mine aren't as strong as yours.” He tells her, flattering her to get her to help.

“Oh my.” Aresmi blushes, twirling her hair with her fingers like some school girl being asked to prom. “I suppose it can’t be helped.” Her face reveals the satisfaction she got from being told her skills were better than his. He rolls his eyes internally. “What do you have in exchange?” She asks.

“Nothing at the moment.” He admits, remembering that she doesn’t accept money, when it comes to magical favors, only tradable magical goods or favors in return. He’d rather not tie himself down to another favor when he already owes one to Raymond for fixing up the farm house.

“So you expect a freebie?” She says, eyebrow raised and unimpressed.

“No, no. I was thinking that maybe you and I could…” Lucio trails off, letting her finish the thought.

“Stop right there.” She says sticking up her hand, already seeing where his train of thought was going. “You weren’t that good the first time we fucked or has a year suddenly changed that?”

“I’ll have you know men and women alike scream my name in pleasure when we fuck.” Lucio replies trying to recover what little pride he has to his name.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Aresmi says, flicking her hair back as if to toss away his outburst. She doesn’t seem convinced in the slightest.

“Why don’t we try it and see who’s right?” Lucio challenges, hoping to get out of offering up a favor in exchange.

“Ha! Wish that I could, but unfortunately for you I’m taken.” Aresmi says, showing off the wedding band in her left hand.

“Wait. Really?” Lucio replies, surprise showing in his features as he holds her hand to inspect the piece of jewelry, a thin white band with intricate crafting holding a black pearl.

“Yeah, I’ve been made an honest woman.” She says hand over her head, tone mocking a sheltered belle.

“Honest my ass.” Lucio teases. “But I’m happy for you, seriously. Congratulations.” He tells her, genuine emotion seeping out for the first time since he arrived.

“That doesn’t help you though.” She says, face downturned and pondering. “What else did you have in mind for payment?”

“Well, I’ve decided to start up a farm in this little mountain ranch I’m living in.”

“What? You’ve decided to settle down? That’s a surprise.” She stops messing about with some herbs to look at him.

“I know. I’ve been wanting to slow down a little and focus on my art, after...” Something goes unsaid which she catches onto and carefully redirects his train of thoughts.

“Oh yeah,” Aresmi recalls him buying some enchanted paints from her at some point in the past. “You still keep up with that.”

“Never let it go really. I do some work for people every now and then.” Lucio says.

“Huh.” She hums out noncommittally, returning to bottling her herbs.

“Anyway. I’m in the process of setting up a farm on this really fertile land. Pretty sure one of the Moon Goddesses stopped by to give me her blessings.”

“Well aren’t you full of surprises. How in the hell did you manage that?” Aresmi asks.

“Long story.” Lucio says.

“Well we’ve got time don’t we?”

He considers the urgency of his favor and figures it can wait a few hours, “Alright.”

He goes on to explain what’s been happening for the past couple of weeks, the farm, the demon and now the potential of a crime organization targeting his home for hiring Sin Cheol and his men.

“Wow.” Is all she can say after hearing about the trouble Lucio has managed to land in again and again.

“I know.” Lucio sighs. “I was hoping you could make some wards for me to use on the land surrounding my home so that I can reduce how much supernatural shit decides to stop by and cause trouble.” Before she can bring up the topic of payment again, he continues. “I can give you a plot of land to use for growing herbs and plants you use for your potions. We can even take care of them for you along with our own crops.” He argues, hoping it’s a reasonable tradeoff.

“Now  _ that  _ is an interesting offer.” She considers the potential value of increasing the output of her potions and elixirs. Recognizing the agreeable terms he has offered she decides to accept. “Fine, I agree to these terms.” They shake on it to seal the proposal, a locking mechanism sounds off in the background as they complete the agreement. “Let me make those wards for you real quick and you can be on your way.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know when the plot is ready to be sowed.” He tells her.

“And I’ll provide the seeds for the plants I need and instructions for their care at that point.” 

About half an hour passes as Aresmi collects the necessary ingredients and begins creating the wards, sealing them in portable talismans. Lucio explores the many aisles in her shop as he waits, wondering if he should resupply on the herbs needed for his medicinal rub. As soon as she finishes the final talisman she calls him and instructs him on what to do with them. 

“Place them in key areas, far enough away from each other to allow room for your operations and then simply activate them with your magic. Most enemies should ignore the area as if it doesn't exist. Although if some stronger enemies manage to come your way you’ll be able to sense those intruders.” Aresmi informs him.

“Perfect. You’re amazing, as always.” He tells her, complimenting her and her work.

“No trouble at all, love. See you soon.” They hug briefly, and kiss on the cheek before Lucio leaves.

By the time he walks outside of Aresmi’s shop the sun has already risen. Thanks to the fact that her shop tends to operate separate from the earthly sense of time, what feels like a few minutes in the shop could turn into hours outside in the world or vice versa.

“Ugh, I need my sunglasses.” He comments, trying to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. Since it’s late into the afternoon he gets some lunch for the guys from a street food vendor in the market district. 

__________________________

The morning after Lucio heads to the city Sergei wakes up and prepares some breakfast for the men. He settles on  _ blini,  _ or  _ Suusro  _ pancakes with a side of fruit and jam.

Sin Cheol and Il Tae get up around the same time. Il Tae lets Sin Cheol go shower first out of respect, he goes outside to stretch in the sun for a bit in the meantime, eventually he wanders into the kitchen and chats with Sergei until Sin Cheol finishes showering. They settle down to eat after the food is finished. 

When Cha Bin and Yijun wake up, they are practically tackling each other for the chance to use the bathroom first. 

“Hey! Show your elders some respect and wait your turn!” Cha Bin shouts out pounding on the door when Yijun makes it to the bathroom first after trapping Cha Bin under a blanket.

“Must you be so loud in the morning?” Il Tae comments, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Come eat in the meantime.” Sergei tells him, “They’ll get cold if you wait too long.”

The four men eat while Yijun takes an extra long shower, placing their dishes in the sink as they finish. When Yijun finally gets out Sergei assigns him dish duty for taking so long.

“What!” Yijun remarks, scandalized.

“We set a plate aside for you but please wash the dishes after you finish.” Sergei tells him as he walks out.

“Sin Cheol! Is this fair?” Yijun asks.

“Hey, don’t act all put out by it when you choose to act like a child.” Sin Cheol tells him.

“Haha, serves you right.” Cha Bin laughs as he heads to the bathroom to clean up. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll all be rotating so that nobody is assigned a permanent position.” Sin Cheol assures him.

“Seems fair.” Il Tae comments from the porch, getting a pair of socks and his boots on.

“Fine.” Yijun huffs and sits to eat his breakfast.

“Meet us outside when you’re done and I’ll catch you up on anything you missed. Don’t take too long.” Sin Cheol warns him, producing a threatening aura as he says the words.

Yijun gulps audibly and nods in affirmation, understanding the meaning very clearly.

_________________________

By the time they get out into the field they have brought with them the necessary tools such as shovels, rakes, a wheelbarrow, wooden stakes and string. Verdigris is lounging on the stone border, watching it’s thralls labor in the fields.

Sergei goes on to teach them how to check whether the soil is ready to be worked by placing a half cup of soil in their hands and squeezing it to make a ball. They were to press a thumb into the ball of soil and if it broke then the soil was ready. Otherwise, the sticky or wet soil would have to dry a bit more.

They define the edges of the garden, measuring out the amount of land they’ll be working with to start off. Using wooden stakes and string they mark the plot. The next thing they do is pull any weeds or dead vegetation that had remained over the years the land stayed unattended. They followed that by digging a trench across the length of the garden about 1 foot deep and 6-8 inches wide, placing the topsoil in a wheelbarrow to be used later, careful to avoid digging up the subsoil.

Then they loosened the hard subsoil at the bottom of the trench as much as they could, crushing soil clumps and removing rocks as they went.

Digging a second trench next to the first one, they use the soil from the second to fill the first trench. They repeat the process for the third trench and continue digging trenches until they have worked the entire garden’s estimated plot soil, mixing compost into the soil as they finish each trench. They then used rakes over the soil to level it and smooth it’s surface.

“Fuck this is hard work.” Cha Bin says after hours of digging.

“What? Did you expect farming to be a walk in the park?” Il Tae replies, wiping sweat off his brows. The other simply huffs out in frustration but keeps working.

“Yeah, it’s hard work, but rewarding when we actually start growing crops.” Sergei tells them, not surprised by their reaction. Working on a farm his entire life he’s used to the intensive labor, but by the looks of these men, they’ve lived different lives.

“Forgive their bickering. They mean no disrespect.” Sin Cheol apologizes on their behalf.

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind it so long as they don’t slack off and remain diligent workers.” Sergei tells him, inspecting their progress as he goes around.

“Yes, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll personally make sure they stay in line.” Sin Cheol assures him. The pair stiffen at his words then return to work.

“Alright. Let’s take a small break before we get back to it.” Sergei announces much to the relief of the men.

“Yes!” Cha Bin and Yijun cheer at the fact that they can get out of the heat for a bit. They discard their sweat drenched shirts and head to the kitchen for something to drink. 

“Why do we need to plow the ground before planting?” Yijun asks, gulping down his drink.

“Yeah? Can’t we just dig some holes in the ground and throw some seeds in.” Cha Bin follows.

Il Tae sighs deeply in the background at their simple minds, but doesn’t comment, waiting for Sergei to answer them.

“Plowing makes the soil porous so that the water goes deeper and retains moisture longer. It helps seeds grow and spread out roots which in turn help the plants absorb nutrients and moisture from the soil.”

“Ah…” Is all they respond with as they take in the information.

“It’s also useful for mixing nutrients with the deep soil while reducing weeds by uprooting them before we sow seeds.” Sergei continues.

“Interesting.” Sin Cheol replies, becoming deeply interested in the matter. 

The men continue asking Sergei questions while Il Tae spaces out, looking in the direction of the forest and wondering how his life became this way.  _ A man’s face flashes through his mind at that train of thought and a fury begins to build inside of him. _ The others fail to notice and continue talking in the background as he envisions what he would do to the man responsible for upending his life. Eventually he’s snapped out of his stupor by a figure approaching the cabin from a distance. Squinting slightly he makes out Lucio’s form and watches him carefully, assessing him. He notices the slump of his shoulder and his expression, lost in thought and he follows a familiar trail on the ground.

“Lucio’s back.” He says out loud, addressing the group chattering on behind him.

“Really?” Yijun asks, coming out to the porch to welcome him. “Oh? He’s carrying bangs. Come and help.” He elbows Il Tae who looks like he wants to say something but recalling the posture Lucio had exiting the forest he decides to lend a hand.  _ The fool must think he’s carrying the weight of the world with how slumped his shoulders were. Damn…  _ he thinks, not liking the feeling growing in his chest.

“BOSS! BOSS!” Yijun calls out, pulling Lucio out of his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, Yijun. How are you?” Lucio responds, offering a half smile.

“Good, I’ve come to help you, even dragged Il Tae too.” An irritated Il Tae follows behind.

“Oh, this is nothing, don't worry about it. I can handle it.” Lucio tells them, lifting the 5 bags easily.

“Please let Il Tae handle the bags. He’ll be glad to help.” Yijun tells him, offering the other man's service without permission.

“Who do you think you’re volunteering you bastard?” Il Tae growls. 

“You, who else.” Yijun replies simply, unperturbed as he grabs a bag and runs back to the house.

“I got it,” Lucio reassures him, chuckling at Yijun’s antics as he starts to move.

“I’ve made it this far, might as well help.” Il Tae says, taking two bags, making light contact with Lucio’s fingers in the process. A spark runs through him at the touch, he ignores the sensation it draws, thinking about anything else but that as he turns his back to the man and returns to the house.

“Alright, thanks.” Lucio says, a bit taken aback considering the sudden change of attitude from the man. He could’ve sworn the man hated him or at the very least disliked him.

They return to the house and unpack the things Lucio brought.

“Ah  _ Gimbap _ ! And Chicken wings!” Yijun says, pulling two trays out of the bag.

“ _ Dakkochi _ too.” Comments Cha Bin, he opens up the other bag to find some plates with  _ tacos _ . “What are these?” He asks, unfamiliar with the dish.

“Oh, those are  _ tacos de barbacoa _ .” Lucio tells him. “They’re really good. You should try them. Get the  _ salsa  _ from the fridge, it’ll go great with them.”

“Alright. They look good.” Cha Bin says, heading to the fridge. The others collect some plates and silverware. Yijun brings some beer and soft drinks from the cooler on the porch.

“So how have things been going with the plowing.” Lucio asks, squeezing a slice of lime over the  _ tacos  _ then slathering some  _ salsa _ and digging in. “Ugh, this is amazing.” Lucio moans in pleasure at the taste, causing Il Tae to turn and face him, eyes wide in surprise before coughing and returning to his meal.

“We’ve finished what we initially planned on using to test the soil’s richness and how the plants will fare for the full use of the plot. Things look promising.” Sergei reports, biting into his own  _ taco _ .

“Great. Wish I could help out but I’ll be heading out on another hunt tomorrow.” He says between bites, sighing as he chews. “Man, I wish those damn remnants could just come a bit closer so I wouldn’t have to travel so much.” He picked up some fallen onion slice and popped it in his mouth, sucking on his fingers to savor the meat’s lime infused juices. Il Tae stops eating to watch him for a bit before he catches himself staring at the man and shakes off whatever train of thought he was boarding.

“Hmm.” Sergei grunts out in agreement, taking a gimbap to stuff in his mouth.

“Mind if I ask what it is you’re hunting. I’m a bit curious.” Sin Cheol asks. The others look onto Lucio as well, clearly interested as they eat.

He gives them a condensed version of what has happened, how he needs to find people possessed by the remnants of the demon he released and recover them, while occasionally attempting to save a life here and there. Understanding falls over their features.

“That sounds like dangerous work.” Il Tae says casually, concern seeping out as he tries to remain neutral and unaffected.

“Yeah. Can you handle it yourself?” Cha Bin asks as he chews on a chicken wing.

“It’s alright. I’m used to this kind of trouble. My past work was somewhat similar.” Lucio reassures them, thinking back to the time he had arranged a marriage between a centaur and a faerie to prevent a war from occurring, or the time a kelpie ran amuck drowning four victims before he was called in. He was used to supernatural shit and employed unconventional methods to resolve them. This was just like any other hunt, only in this case the demon can make more of itself which can get problematic if he leaves it alone for too long.

“I had to basically twist his arm to let me accompany him on one of those hunts.” Sergei tells them. Lucio elbows him softly, giving him a look.

“It’s my responsibility. I’ll deal with it.” Lucio reminds him.

“Yes, but once I settle things here and have these men trained on the basics, I’ll be joining you again.” Sergei tells him, Lucio just rolls his eyes in response.

“Very well.” Sin Cheol says, easing up his concerned tone, “Stay safe out there.” Il Tae chews on the information that’s just been revealed, while Yijun and Cha Bin listen attentively.

“Thanks.” Lucio says huffing out a soft sigh. The group separates to either go to the living room or stay in the kitchen to lounge around.

Cha Bin starts to light a cigarette before Lucio stops him. “Can you smoke outside? I don’t want the smell getting into the room.” Il Tae turns to watch their interaction, noting Lucio’s aversion.

“Ah. Sorry about that.” Cha Bin apologizes.

“No, worries.” He tells him as he goes to the fridge to get some more limes for the  _ tacos _ . Il Tae watches him for a few seconds before distracting himself with his book.

Cha Bin goes outside on the porch and starts smoking, Yijun follows shortly after to join him.


	5. Pgs: 125-150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night convo, contact Raymond on housing additions, Divorce intro, truck seizure, new truck and bodysitter convo

After their extended break Sergei directs them back outside to finish plowing some more soil so they can begin planting seeds tomorrow. A few more hours of work and they call it a day, heading back inside to shower and relax.

In the living room Sin Cheol, Il Tae and Sergei are playing  _ Go Stop  _ with a deck of cards while Cha Bin and Yijun talk about some of the cute girls they came across town when they first arrived. The pair are hoping to run into more of them when they get a chance to go back. 

Lucio is in his room sketching some blueprints of things he wants to add to the farm to help cultivate the space, he’s designing the layout of the additions for the house as well as some modifications to the sheds for better storage when they get the crops growing. A few more hours of sketching and he calls it a night. He leaves his room quietly, assuming that everyone else has gone to sleep by now. Heading to the back porch he takes a seat in one of the chairs and leans back, admiring the night sky.

It’s 3 in the morning and Il Tae gets up to use the bathroom, before heading back to bed he hears someone talking out by the back porch, he sneaks closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sergei asks, having left his room after sensing Lucio out there for more than a few minutes.

“Not much.” Is all Lucio admits while his face seems hardened by whatever thoughts are running through his head. Sergei sees right through his attempt at nonchalance but doesn’t want to force a conversation the man isn’t ready to have. He asks anyways.

“Come now, would you be out here at 3 in the morning if there wasn’t something bothering you?”

“Yes, yes I would. For your information, I happen to enjoy the night time.” Lucio responds. Verdigris slinks over to them and plants itself on the ground, joining their moonbathing.

Sergei sighs deeply. “Fine. I won’t pry too much. Just… Do let me know when something’s troubling your mind. Goddess knows I’ve had my share of demons torment me.” Lucio snickers at that. “Poor choice of words. My fault.” Sergei looks away after catching his phrase.

“Don’t worry so much. It’ll age you more than you already are.” Lucio jokes. Ver makes a low growl in the direction of the house, alerting Lucio that they have someone listening in.

Sergei chuckles lightly, “Alright, I’ll leave you be.”

“Nite,” Lucio calls out as Sergei heads off to bed, back in the small shed next to the farmhouse. Lucio waits for the man to depart before addressing the eavesdropper. 

“Are you going to keep hiding or are you gonna come out?” He asks Il Tae, not turning to face the man as he steps outside.

“Sorry for listening in.” He apologizes, scratching the nape of his neck. “It’s none of my business.”

“You’re right, it’s not.” Lucio tells him. He then sighs deeply and follows with, “But if I’d been in your position I would be doing the same thing.” He allows. “Can’t always trust people on the basis of their words. A healthy bit of suspicion never hurts.” He grins warmly, right before it turns sinister and ill-intentioned. “Until it does.” 

“...” Il Tae freezes, thinking Lucio’s about to do something to him for stepping out of line, but he doesn’t move from his seat, opting to stare into the moons instead.

“Did you need something?” Lucio asks him, turning away from Il Tae for a moment, and when he does Il Tae’s world simply stops, just for a few seconds, but for him that’s enough. 

The moonlight reflects softly off Lucio’s hard features, making him radiate like an ethereal being. His eyes glow darkly, dangerous and beautiful. His stubble looks rough.  _ Wonder what it’d be like to rub his cheek against it? _ He wants to touch the man but restrains himself. His lips pressed in a firm line seem to invite him closer. Il Tae tries not to stare, but he can’t help but be drawn in.  _ What is this feeling? I don’t understand it at all. What the fuck has this man done to me?  _

He’s confused by what he feels when he looks at Lucio. He doesn’t get it. No one has been able to make him feel such a flurry of emotion that this man who he’s just met two days ago has made him feel.  _ This is fucking insane. The bastard must’ve fucking done something to him when he cast that spell the other day. That’s gotta be it! Otherwise what could explain what he’s starting to feel for a complete stranger.  _

Lucio doesn’t seem upset by his obvious staring, he’s simply waiting for him to respond.  _ Fuck  _ He curses internally.  _ I am so fucked. _

“Ah… No. I didn’t need anything, I just heard some talking.” Il Tae says.

“I see. Sorry for waking you. I’ll try to be quieter next.” Lucio responds.

“Next time?” Il Tae asks, curious by the implication that he does this regularly.

“Yeah. I enjoy watching the moonlight whenever I have a rough night.”

“Rough night?” Il Tae mirrors back at him, wanting to learn more about the man for some odd reason he can’t yet explain.

“I…” Lucio starts then stops himself. Doubting whether or not he should voice his concerns, let alone to someone he barely knows.  _ He couldn’t talk about it with Sergei, how is this guy any different? _ “I don’t feel I can share what happened.”

“I get it. I’ve been through a lot of shit in my life that’s made dreaming more difficult than being awake.” Il Tae replies, looking into the sky as he does.

“Ghosts of the past coming back to haunt you...” Lucio offers, thinking back to the nights he woke in a cold sweat after another nightmare, another time he failed someone, failed himself. All the people he let get hurt, all the pain he allowed to pass. Those nights he finds it hard to keep going, but something in him does. It pushes him forward. To try and change, to be better than he was. It drags him out of those thoughts and pushes him towards the next day.  _ There is still something worth doing, some other way to atone for the mistakes you’ve made _ , it says, urging him to continue.  _ Giving up here, simply quitting wouldn’t do anybody any good, let alone the people who’ve already suffered. _

He’s taken to staying up past his limit to avoid those nightmares, to avoid dreaming of a past he’d rather forget, but he can’t predict when he’ll get them again. He simply tries to empty his mind by staring up at the sky. The moons, shining beacons to another realm he can’t yet enter, the stars peppered into the blanket of space, he lets their light pull his thoughts away.

“Yeah….” Il Tae replies, staring off into the sky, actively avoiding Lucio and his distracting lips. They sit in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Lucio decides to share what has been bothering him.

“I-I… I’m afraid of what these remnants might do to my body.” He stares at his fingers intently, following the small lines running through them, imagining the shadow swirls coming off them as they did with people he’s faced with remnants. His connection to this body is already weak enough that a seizure pushes him out, he can only imagine what filling it with demon remnants will do to it. He doesn’t want to lose the only link to this physical world he has, no matter how often he’s thought about cutting it short.

“What do you mean?” Il Tae asks.

“You know how I’ve been collecting the remnants of that demon I let out.” Lucio starts.

“Yeah?” He says, urging Lucio to continue.

“Well, I’ve been feeling strange with each remnant I’ve collected.” Lucio says softly, almost at a whisper. “It’s as if they’re combining with one another and getting more and more out of control.” Lucio picks at the wood of the porch until it begins to splinter.   


“So what are you afraid of? What can those things do?” Il Tae asks, not sure of the dangers of Lucio harboring those things in his body. (Add Lucio inner voice Mocking Lucio for being weak)

“I’ve seen what they’re capable of when remnants take over human bodies and the host isn’t strong enough to control them, it’s not pretty. They become monsters that need to be eliminated.” He says, tone hardening. “I don’t want that to happen to me.” He ends with an air of melancholy about him.

“That won’t happen.” Il Tae assures him, facing off into the cold, still barren forest trying to avoid Lucio’s calculating gaze. “You’re strong enough to remain yourself.” He replies.

“How can you be sure of that?” He asks, doubtful of the truth behind those words. “ _ I’m _ not that sure of myself.”

“I can’t give you a simple answer…” Il Tae starts, then stops, then starts again. “It’s just that when I look into your eyes I see power,” Lucio scoffs at that, disbelieving.  _ What would believing in himself look like, what would that be? What would he have to face in order to accept what the man sees in him. He can’t think of it. _ As Lucio ponders those questions in his head Il Tae continues, “I see pain, as most would expect out of this life, but above all I see an unyielding resolve.”

“...” Silence is all Lucio allows after hearing those honest words from a man he barely knows. 

A few seconds pass before Il Tae excuses himself. “I better head off to bed, gotta get up in a few hours.” Il Tae announces after that unexpected vulnerability.

“Right. Sorry for keeping you.” Lucio apologizes, sobering up after all the heart to heart..

“Try to get some rest.” Il Tae advises, knowing it will fall on deaf ears.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucio waves him off, touched by his concern. 

He waits a few more minutes until all three moons are visible in the sky. When they finally shine brightly he goes around the land surrounding the house and the farmland, placing the talismans in certain locations and imbuing them with his magic. Verdigris tags along and walks next to him as he completes his task. He waited until tonight to do it since he knew all three moons would be visible today. With all three out at once his magic becomes much more potent, he could probably even cast spells he’d normally need to leave his body to cast. He senses the talisman activate once it binds itself to the location, he then goes onto the next spot and repeats the process. 

He does this until all talismans have connected to one another and formed a large barrier of sorts around the perimeter he set.  _ Hopefully these talismans ward off any trouble that might come our way. _ He thinks as he makes his way back home to rest. Ver meows roughly then, demanding Lucio carry him back. Lucio does as instructed, picking the cat up and bringing it to his chest as he walks.

____________________________

The next morning Lucio heads into  _ Onovares  _ to  _ Amistres  _ cafe to call Raymond, the contractor who did the initial repair job on the cabin.  _ It sucks not having a signal at the farmhouse, but he’s fine with the separation from the web, besides the town is only a few minutes drive if he needs to get online and reconnect with the world, even less if he travels through the forest. _

He reaches Raymond and tells him about his ideas for an expansion on the house to fit the new live in workers he’s hired. 

“Oh? What  _ are  _ you up to in those mountains?” Raymond asks, curious as to what Lucio could possibly need extra hands for.

“Farming.” Lucio replies, succinctly. “I want to make proper use of the land there instead of just letting it sit.”

“Ah, I see. Very well then, I’ll stop by the next time I’m available which I’m afraid won’t be for a month or so.” Raymond says. “In the meantime, send me the details of what you want worked on, as well as those sketches you made. I wanna chew on some ideas guided by your vision.”

“Sure, thanks for making the time. See you when I see you.” He hangs up the phone and goes to search for Corina, one of the owners of the  _ Amistres  _ cafe.

“Corina! Thanks for letting me use your phone.” Lucio announces, causing her to come back to the bar from the back kitchen.

“Not a problem Lucio, I just can’t get over you not having a cellphone in this day and age.” Corina says.

“I keep losing them so I don’t see the point in continuing to buy one, plus I get to come here and see you every time I need to make a call.” He says with a smirk, even going as far as to wiggle an eyebrow at her.

“Goodness! Lucio! You shouldn’t say things like that. My husband’s just in the kitchen.” Corina says the last bit louder than necessary, clearly intending to get her husband’s attention.

“What’s that love?” A tall, medium build man emerges from the kitchen.

“Nothing honey! Lucio was just trying to steal me away for the night.” She says.

Lucio laughs at that, choosing to play along. “Don’t worry Matt. I’ll have her back by midnight.”

“Oh, you!” Corina laughs, red-faced, enjoying every bit of attention Lucio is giving her. She tucks a few of her dark curls behind her ear as she looks away.

“Alright, have a good time honey.” Matthieu replies. His unbothered reaction seemed to be the opposite of what she had hoped for and her face fell at his response. Lucio wonders if things are alright between them, before reminding himself that it’s not his place to get involved in other people’s problems, not anymore. 

“Well, anyways,” She draws Lucio’s attention back to her. “Come use the phone anytime you need. It’ll be right here.”

“Thanks, again.” Lucio says, making way for the door.

“Alright, dear.” Corina replies, moving to get a customer his drink. 

Lucio spares another glance at her before he walks out of  _ Amistres  _ bar and grill, to visit Aresmi and collect the seeds for the herbs and plants he promised to grow for her.

______________________

As Lucio leaves the cafe, Prisha, one of their servers runs up to Corina.

“Hey Corie! Was that Lucio just now?” She says, out of breath from rushing to get there after restocking the backroom.

“Yeah, he was borrowing the phone.” Corina says simply as she continues to wipe down the bar.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” She shouts, looking upset, “He’s hasn’t been around lately and I wanted to ask how his comic was coming along.”

“Comic?” Corina asks, the first she’s heard of Lucio being an artist.

“Last time he was here he updated me on the condiments comic he was working on since the first time he came here.” Prisha said.

“Really? That's the first I’m hearing of this. Can he draw?” Corina asks.

“Yeah, I love his style. It’s very simple, but it gets to the point, at least from what I’ve seen.”

“Hmm.” Corina says, cleaning some more mugs as Prisha rambles on about her love for Lucio’s art, “Are you sure it isn’t Lucio you’re interested in, not just his art?”

“What!” She mocks surprise and embarrassment for a second before calming down and simply admitting that Corina’s right, she does like Lucio.

“Why don’t you just go visit him? You know where he lives right? In the old house on the mountain side.” Corina says casually.

“I can’t just go there without a reason.” She slumps on the bar table, completely defeated.

“Yes, you can. Just make something up and go tell him how you feel.” Corina tells her.

“I…” Prisha hesitates, suddenly getting very serious. “I’m scared he’ll reject me.”

Corina notices the gravity of the situation, how much this crush means to her and responds accordingly. “Would that be the end of the world?” Corina offers, trying to get Prisha to see reality and stop dreading over the possibility of her feelings not being returned.

“No… But it’ll feel like it.” Prisha laments.

“It will,” Corina tells her bluntly, then softening her words afterwards. “But that pain will pass and you  _ will  _ recover.” She reminds her, making it a point to have Prisha look into her eyes as she does, to convey the certainty of her words.

“Okay. I’ll try to work up the courage to visit him.” Prisha declares.

“You better not wait too long,” Corina warns her. “Or somebody might snatch him up before you do.” She says before heading to the back to talk to her husband.

____________________________

In the kitchen Matthieu is cooking furiously, so completely lost in the moment that he doesn’t notice Corina enter. She waits a few minutes for him to pay attention to her. It isn’t until she clears her throat loudly that he looks up to see her standing in the doorway.

“Honey!” He says, surprised to see her there. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about how long it took for you to notice me standing right here.” Her face is serious and full of concern, having finally reached the point she can’t support any longer.

“Sweet Pea. You know I have a one track mind when I’m cooking. Everything just blurs away if it’s not important.” Matthieu blurts out without a second thought.

“Oh, so I’m not important am I?” Corina asked, still upset over his reaction when Lucio said he might take her away for the day. She was intending to make him jealous, but he didn’t seem to care at all. His lack of concern saddened her then, but infuriates her now.

“Where is this coming from Honey?” Matthieu says, wondering what’s come over his wife.

“It’s nothing! Forget I said anything.” She remarks, leaving the kitchen to go into the back office.

“Hey, takeover for me.” He tells one of the sous chefs, following his clearly distraught wife to a more private setting.

“Hey, Cor. Talk to me.” He asks, closing the door behind him.

“I don’t know,” Corina sighed deeply, letting out the weight she’d been carrying for the past couple of weeks. “I think it’s time to tell the kids.”

“Are we...” He starts, stopping for a bit before trying again, “Are we really there already?”

“We’ve been at this point since the moment the love ended.” She reminds him, thinking back to the kisses that became less frequent, the little surprise dinners and nights on the town that stopped, the months it’s been since they’ve touched romantically. “We’ve just been pretending from then on.”

“...” His silence confirms his agreement, not a single ounce of fight left for the relationship they shared for the past 20 years.

“Let’s tell the kids when Neha returns from mom and dad’s.” Corina tells him. “Stephen is out of college for the summer and Amrita is already old enough to hear this.”

Matthieu seems conflicted. He’d been fine with keeping up the charade of a happy family for the sake of the kids, but it looks like his wife has finally reached the limit of what she could put up with. He sighs out deeply, tired from the realization. “Hard to believe we’re really over.”

“I’m done pretending Matthieu.” She starts, voice defeated, having lost the fire her anger gave her moments ago, leaving behind cool embers that just feel too suffocating to hold in any longer. “Everytime I look out at families sitting down and eating happily. I wondered if that would ever be us again.” 

“...” He looked to the ground, waiting for her to continue.

“We’ve tried time and time again to try and rekindle what we had but it never seems to stick, does it?” Corina asks, causing him to turn up to face her. “We slip apart as soon as we aren't focused on trying to salvage what’s left of this marriage. It’s not working. Us staying together for the kid’s sake, just isn’t working anymore.” She says, bringing forth all the times they’ve tried to mend the relationship before they recognized it was doomed to fail and accepted their fate of being married for their kids sake. 

“When we first met up to around the time we had Neha, that was when it felt real and strong. Months after she was born is when I started feeling the loss.” She admits, though it pains her to say it.

“That long?” Matthieu says lightly, surprised that his wife had been tolerating their loveless marriage since then. “I only began to feel that way around the time Amrita was born.”

“Hmm.” Is all she says to acknowledge him as she focuses on a coffee stain on the carpet. Arms crossed as she holds herself for security, noticing how he never once came close to try and comfort her, telling her everything she needed to know that this was the right decision.

“...Alright.” He says, giving her the out she’s been looking for all these years. “Let’s tell them when Neha gets back…”

They stay in that office for a few more minutes, taking in the first breath of relief they’ve felt in a long time. 

___________________________

Lucio is making his way back home from  _ Onovares _ a few hours after leaving Corina’s, having stopped by a few stores to buy groceries to feed 6 for the week or so, when he feels the familiar sensation prickling his skin.  _ Are you fucking kidding m-...  _ He manages to get out before the seizure hits.

His limbs lock and he gets the shakes. He tries to put his foot on the brake before they get worse, hoping to stop in time. Lucio manages to remove his foot from the gas only for his legs to buckle and have him panic and brake causing the truck to flip with a sharp turn of the steering wheel.

“Fuck!” He shouts out in his astral form after having his soul ejected once again from a seizure. He moves to drag his body out of the truck, just in case it catches fire or something. He concentrates to allow his hand to grip his physical form after the first few attempts resulted in his hands going through his body. He drags his body to the dirt road, checking for any serious damage, after finding none he flies up to check on the crash site.

Looking at the damage, he realized that it might finally be time to get a new truck. There is simply no fixing the piece of shit after that flip. He sighs deeply, then focusing on his physical form he carries his body on his back and flies to the house, soon to be farm.

______________________

At the field the men are busy weeding out another plot of land when Yijun notices something flying towards them in the sky. “Hey! What’s that?”

They all look up and Sergei recognizes Lucio immediately as he gets closer, rushing over to the house to greet him. The rest follow him to see what’s up.

“Lucio!” Sergei shouts out, suspecting something went wrong for the man to be coming in astral form.

“Lucio?” Cha Bin asks, confusion written across his face.

“Is that Boss?” Yijun inquires, “You can tell who that is from this far away?”

He doesn’t get a response as Lucio drops down, carrying someone on his back. 

“Who is tha-…” Sin Cheol begins, stopping immediately as he recognizes Lucio as the body Lucio was carrying.

“What the hell is going on!” Cha Bin and Yijun freak out looking between Lucio and Sergei for answers.

“I’ll tell you later.” Lucio says, setting down his body. “Right now I gotta go collect the truck that tipped over and the groceries.”

“Tipped over?” Il Tae asks, caught off guard by the revelation of what happened. “Lucio get your ass back here!” He yells at Lucio’s flying form.

Sergei and Il Tae chase after him as Sin Cheol, Cha Bin and Yijun stay with his body, getting a pillow from the living room couch and a wet rag to clean the dirt off him.

The pair that followed Lucio caught up to him as he’s bending down to pick up some oranges off the road and making his way to the tomatoes that flew out of the bags, most of them now crushed, but a few good ones still remain. 

Sergei just about asks what happened but decides to instead focus on getting the truck out of the ditch. He turns into his half wolf form, fur covering most of his body as he seems to double in size. He flips the truck right side up and begins pulling at the rear of it, hauling it back to the dirt road.

“Whoa! What the-!” Il Tae says intelligently, taken by surprise. His fear was overridden by his need to check on Lucio. Instead of paying attention to the half-wolf half-man, he goes to help Lucio collect the rest of the groceries. Potatoes litter the ground along with a smashed carton of eggs and some bags of cheese. Onions, some bags of bread, and two gallons of milk that managed to survive, cushioned by the bags of chips which popped from the pressure.

“I think this is everything.” Lucio announces, alerting Il Tae to stop looking for anything else as he brings back a few packets of  _ tortillas _ . “Alright, let’s head back.” He sets the food in the back of the truck and instructs Il Tae to do the same. Looking at the state of the wheels Lucio accepts that he’ll have to push the truck back home himself. “Sergei, I can handle the rest. Thanks.” Lucio tells him to get on the truck as Il Tae sits on the rear. The man whose human once more does as instructed.

Lucio closes his eyes and generates a pulse which travels deep into the ground. He waits for a few seconds until it comes back to him, then he focuses on the top layer of the dirt road under the truck and wills it to move on his command. The ground then begins to vibrate, slowly at first before picking up speed on Lucio’s order. 

Il Tae is taken by surprise for the second time today, in awe of Lucio and Sergei all he can do is look forward as the earth pulls them in the direction of the house. They reach home ten minutes later.

“Did the ground just bring you guys here?” Cha Bin asks from the border of the porch when he sees them incoming, more stunned than Il Tae was by the revelation. After the earth wave successfully drops them off in the driveway it settles back down in the ground as if it never happened.

“Yup.” Lucio says as he jumps off the back of the truck and brings in some of the groceries that survived. Il Tae and Sergei follow suit, bringing in what they can.

“I hope you plan on explaining what happened because I am deeply confused.” Sin Cheol tells him as Lucio passes by on his way to the kitchen.

“Let me just put these things away.” Lucio says, floating back to the wreck of a truck to collect his bag and into the kitchen once more.

“Yujin! Cha Bin! Come help right away!” Sin Cheol orders the two as he takes things out of the bags and begins to organize them in the kitchen.

“Yes sir!” The duo reply, moving to help Lucio.

Once all the groceries are put away, Lucio brings with him some equipment to tend to his body. He goes to sit by his body in the front porch and begins undressing himself. 

“What are you doing?” Il Tae asks, nervousness in his voice, turning away to give him some privacy. The rest seem equally confused by Lucio’s actions.

“Relax.” Lucio tells Il Tae, who has grown flush with embarrassment from the act. “I need to check if I got any injuries in the crash. I looked myself over back there, but I want to double check.”

“Right. Mind explaining why there are two of you and what happened to cause that crash.” Il Tae asks, clearly more concerned than the others, if only by a fraction.

“Sometimes I get bad seizures,” He says clinically, as he strips his body of it’s shirt and pants, revealing to the men the extent of his scarred body, but unbothered by the deed. “When I get them, my soul gets knocked out of my body.” He goes on to say, decidedly not looking at anyone as he continues to inspect and disinfect the minor injuries he sustained on his physical body. “I have a seal binding my soul to my body which helps me return to it whenever it happens. Along with this seal is also a ward that helps my body recover from the experience.”

“Huh…” Is all Il Tae can say, focusing on Lucio’s half naked body for a few moments before turning away, embarrassed for staring so intently. His actions don’t escape his companion’s notice, who are seeing the man be considerate of a man’s nakedness for the first time since they’ve known each other. Lucio goes on to take his underwear nearly off and continues checking. It’s at this point that Il Tae goes beet red.

“Alright, I’m all good. Just a couple of bruises and cuts that should heal on their own.” Lucio declares, as he puts away the cloth he used to disinfect the cuts and the herbal rub he applied.

“Good.” Sergei replies, while the rest let out a breath of relief.

“For the moment I can’t return to my body since it’s in the stage of recovery, so is there anything I can do to help while I’m like this. I’m pretty handy when it comes to manipulating the earth if me dragging the truck back here on a dirt wave says anything.” Lucio announces. At that point Verdigris has made its way over to them and is not surprised to find Lucio out of his body, she moves close and begins licking Lucio’s wounds, thinking that if licking works for her that it might work for the human as well.

Sergei bellows out laughing, “Of course. Let me show you what we’ve been doing and with your help we can get this initial step out of the way for the rest of the garden plots we plan on making.”

At that moment Lucio recalls the other reason he went out. “Hold up you guys!” He shouts, getting their attention and directing them back to the porch where his body lies. The men make it back, awaiting Lucio’s announcement. He’s rifling through the remains of the truck and manages to locate what he was looking for. He comes back with a manila folder in hand, opening to fish something out. He takes out a few debit cards and hands one to each of the guys.

“Here’s the pay cards where I will be depositing your pay weekly.” He tells them as he finishes delivering each with the required documentation and false ID. “I’ve taken the liberty of making the accounts under false aliases to avoid bringing attention to you guys when you use them. I guessed on a lot of the info for your licenses, but it was enough for my guy to make them legit. If you have any issues using them let me know and I’ll get it sorted.” He adds. “You can use any atm to get cash out when you need it, I’ve written the pins on a sticky note in each of the files.”

“Why is mine under the name Adam T. Otter?” Il Tae complains, looking over his alias. The men laugh at his name for how out of character it seems to what they know of him. They check their own aliases in response to his question.

“I thought I fit.” Is all Lucio offers, shrugging and waiting for the rest of the men to react.

“I’m Aldero C. Moreno.” Yijun announces to the men. “Nice to meet you guys!” He laughs.

“Hello, you can call me, Piotr F. Aqil.” Sin Cheol responds, chuckling. 

With how diverse the country has become over the years, it's not unusual to find cultures blending as a result of people marrying out of their own ethnic background. The country of  _ Huecora  _ has become a huge melting pot of culture over the decades due to the influx of people seeking asylum from neighboring countries who’ve been at war with one another for what seems like ages. The country has managed to remain neutral among disputes, causing it to receive criticism for not acting during certain times of crisis, but for whatever reason, it has remained relatively stable and prosperous. As a result it’s common for people to have unique names from their parent’s country of origin.

“Daiki O. Silva here, nice to meet you all.” Cha Bin announces, framing his face with one hand as if he was waiting for a photo shoot. Il Tae and Yijun heckled him as a result.

“I am Leandro Hirose.” Sergei announces, seeming satisfied with the outcome. “Why am I receiving this?” Sergei asks shortly after, not expecting to get paid for his services.

“You’re doing a lot of the heavy lifting, not only in teaching the guys but also helping me out on hunts. I want you to be able to buy stuff for yourself without needing to check with me.” Lucio says.

“I don’t know what to say.” Sergei responded, surprised by the unexpected generosity.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re doing a great job.” Lucio assures him. With that out of the way he asks Sergei to take him to where they were working so that he can help out while he waits for his body to recover from the accident. 

“Hey, what’s your alias Lucio?” Cha Bin asks, curiosity piqued after hearing everyone else's.

“What makes you think I’m not already using an alias.” Lucio says with a cheeky grin as they head out to the field. The man gasps out of surprises, Il Tae catches the comment a second later. 

“What do you mean Lucio isn’t your real name!” Il Tae asks, shock written all across his face. The rest of the men stop and turn around. 

“Did you expect me to use my actual name.” Lucio replies cooly.

“Yes! We all did.” Il Tae counters angrily, feeling betrayed.

“Why did you guys? Aren’t you all supposed to be laying low? Giving out your actual names isn’t such a good idea unless you're trying to be found.” The men turn to Sin Cheol, who looks flustered, not having thought that through early on.

“I wanted to create a bridge of trust between us.” Sin Cheol replies hurriedly, seeing now how disastrous things could’ve gone if they trusted the wrong person with that information.

“And it worked.” Lucio grins. “Thanks for trusting me with your identities.”

“Will you repay the favor?” Il Tae looks at him sharply then, expectantly. 

Lucio seems to ponder on it for a few seconds before replying. “Nope.” This earns a disappointed sigh from the man and crushed expression from the others. “Maybe some other time, if I feel like it.”

Il Tae glares at the man, but gives up, recognizing that there was no way to force the issue.

The rest of the men follow Lucio as he heads off to help them out, while Il Tae insists on staying back and watching over Lucio’s body, earning him a few teasing remarks. “He’s so damn protective all of a sudden.” “And here I thought he couldn’t stand Lucio.” He hears Cha Bin and Yijun say as they head to the current plot of land they’ve been plowing. 

Il Tae doesn’t pay them any attention as they leave. Noticing the state Lucio left his body in Il Tae opts to get Lucio some clean clothes. He heads into Lucio’s room and brings back a change of clothes to put on the man’s body. He doesn’t want to leave him stripped to his briefs.  _ I can’t believe Luico would leave his own body like this… So careless.  _ Il Tae thinks as he moves to put the shirt on. Verdigris protests Il Tae’s movement of Lucio’s body, but chooses to allow him to clothe the human.

When Il Tae turns Lucio over he takes a closer look at all sorts of scars on the man’s back, no doubt from the many hunts Lucio’s been on in the past, but some scars catch his attention. Scattered across the shoulders of his back are small circles and some larger ones. By the looks of those injuries they don’t seem accidental like one would get from a fight. They are positioned very deliberately, as if they were… he doesn't finish the thought, directing his mind to go elsewhere. He then quickly puts Lucio’s shirt on, determined to ask the man about those later.

Getting the sweats on him is gonna be a bit trickier as it involves grabbing Lucios legs and slipping one after the other and pulling up. He turns redder than a tomato when he realizes he has to grab Lucio’s butt to lift the sweats up under him.  _ Why did I think this was a good idea?  _ Is all that runs through his head as he tries to finish dressing him as quickly as possible. 

Afterwards, once that task is finished he brushes some debris off Lucio’s face, fingers ghosting over his cheek as he does, admiring his features at rest. Lucio’s got a sharp jawline, slightly hollowed cheeks, and thick bushy eyebrows which Il Tae straightens with his thumb.  _ Goddess. You know I’m not a religious man, but I have to know. Why did I have to fall for this idiot? Haven’t I been good? Haven’t I been trying to at least?  _ Il Tae asked the heavens above and below. 

About half an hour passed and he remained there by Lucio’s body until Lucio eventually flys back.

“Hey, you put some clothes on me.” Lucio says as he floats down close to Il Tae and his body.

“Yeah. I can’t believe you forgot to dress yourself.” Il Tae chastises Lucio. “Don’t expect me to do that again.” He huffs out, getting up to stretch a bit.

Lucio flinches internally at the remark.  _ That’s right you fucking burden, don’t forget this moment. What a burden you’ve become. You should be ashamed of yourself. Do better!  _ The familiar voice returns to torment him for his mistake. “Sorry about that,” Lucio replies, a forced smile plastered on his face, “Promise it won’t happen again.” 

“It better not.” Il Tae responds, feigning irritation over the fact that he had to care for Lucio’s body when he was secretly glad to do it.

“I’m about to jump back in my body.” Lucio warns him. “Don’t be surprised if I don’t remember some things when I wake up, it happens some of the time. I remember everything… eventually...” Lucio says ominously. Just before Il Tae can ask him to explain Lucio is laying down over his body and merging with it.

“Lucio?” Il Tae asks when he sees Lucio moving his eyes, readying to open them. “You alright?”

“Hmm?” Lucio says, groaning at the brightness of the world and squinting a few times before opening his eyes. “Who are you? Where am I?” He turns to look at Il Tae with confusion and apprehension. 

“Don’t you remember?” Il Tae asks him.

“Mmmm… Not really. Should I?” Lucio ponders for a bit, taking in his surroundings.

“I guess not.” He sighs, wondering if this was what Lucio meant when he mentioned getting amnesia after returning to his body.

“You have pretty eyes.” Lucio says, looking up at him from his position on the floor.

“Huh?” Il Tae says, caught off guard by the compliment. 

“Handsome too.” Lucio is staring at him dreamy eyed with the dopiest smile on his face.

“Alright, I get it. Stop with the compliments already. They make me uncomfortable.” Il Tae admits, turning scarlet red after each one.

“Why? You are.” Lucio continues, thinking Il Tae is being modest and not used to being told he’s good looking.

“Sergei! Sin Cheol!” He shouts out. “Somebody come get this guy! He’s saying crazy shit!”

The group of men rush over to find Lucio cross-legged, showering Il Tae with compliments while the other stands with his ears covered to avoid hearing anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Sergei asks once he arrives.

“Lucio said that he might get amnesia for a while after returning to his body and now he won’t stop saying mushy crap about me.” Il Tae relays what Lucio told him. Cha Bin and Yijun break down laughing over the fact that Il Tae is uncomfortable with a couple of compliments.

“Oh? Who are all these good looking guys?” Lucio asks Il Tae, having chosen him as the one whose word he trusts most, like a chick imprinting on a mother hen.

“Good looking? What are you talking about?” Il Tae scowls at him, dragging him away into the house. “You need to get your eyes checked! Come on. Let’s go to the kitchen and you can just keep complimenting me, alright? Forgot about those losers over there and just keep saying stuff about me.”

“Wow.” Cha Bin scoffs, “I’ve never seen Il Tae act like that. He’s always such a serious hardass.”

“Yeah, to be jealous over a simple comment. Man, he sure is possessive.” Yijun adds.

“It’s nice to see this side of him though…” Sin Cheol says, walking back to the field to finish working.

“Is it?” Sergei responds as he follows Sin Cheol and the rest of the men, wondering how Il Tae is polluting Lucio’s image of them. Ver follows the men as they leave, intending to take a trip to the pond nearby and swat at the bugs looming around there.

________________________

The amnesia lasts a few more hours, with Sergei and the others going in to check on Lucio regularly to make sure that Il Tae isn’t corrupting him too much.

“And that one…” Il Tae starts, nodding his head in Cha Bin’s direction as he opens the fridge to get something out. “Don’t share food with him otherwise he’ll take it as an invitation to pick at your plate until it’s all gone.”

“What are you saying now!” Cha Bin shouts as he overhears what Il Tae is telling Lucio. 

“Nothing that isn’t true!” Il Tae yells back, causing them to bicker back and forth.

As they continue bickering with one another Lucio closes his eyes and feels his memories returning, merging with the current ones he’s made with Il Tae. His memory of recent events muddles with the past, so he struggles to remember what happened after the accident. 

“Ugh.” Lucio groans, rubbing his temples lightly, hoping to recover from the headache. “What’s going on?”

“Lucio?” Il Tae asks, rushing to check on him.

“Boss? You back.” Cha Bin follows.

“Hmm? Yeah. What happened when I got back to my body?” He asks them.

“Well…” Cha Bin begins, a devilish smirk on his face.

“Don’t.” Il Tae warns, producing a threatening aura that Cha Bin promptly ignores.

“Don’t what? Did something happen?” Lucio asks, confused by Il Tae’s reluctance.

“Yeah.” Yijun says as he enters the kitchen. “You forgot who we were and started complimenting Il Tae like crazy. He ended up taking you away from us when we arrived because he wanted to hog all the compliments.”

“Really?” Lucio asks, turning his attention to Il Tae and Cha Bin for confirmation.

“No.” “Yes sir.” They both reply at the same time.

“Sorry if I said anything weird.” Lucio apologizes, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Ha! He couldn’t take you away fast enough to keep those compliments coming.” Cha Bin adds. “The bastard…” He trails off, taking a sip of his soft drink.

Il Tae is beet red throughout the entire exchange. Lucio steps closer, noticing a sweet aroma he hadn’t noticed before coming from him. “You smell good today.” He tells Il Tae matter factly, as he steps into the man’s personal space to get a whiff, causing Il Tae to bolt out of the room, flustered. 

“Poor Il Tae can’t handle a little compliment.” Yijun teases, chuckling on his way out.

____________________

As much as Lucio wanted to get back to hunting the remnants, Sergei put his foot down and forced him to rest for a few more days after the accident, just to be sure he’s healed enough. He wanted to fight it, but with how out it he still feels, a few more days couldn’t hurt. He decided to use this downtime wisely and search for a replacement truck. Catching Yijun in the kitchen he asks him if he knows anything about cars and such.

“I don’t, but Cha Bin does. Why?” Yijun replies.

“I’m planning on getting a used truck and was wondering if he could advise me when I go pick one out.” Lucio tells him. 

“Oh, I’ll let him know to come see you.” Yijun leaves after getting some bottles of water. Meanwhile Lucio goes to his room and changes to go out in public. He grabs some black jeans and a button up green and white polka dot shirt, collecting his wallet along the way. By the time he’s set Cha Bin is in the living room waiting for him.

“You want to take a quick shower before we head out?” Lucio asks him.

“No, thanks. I’ll be back out there when we finish so there’s no real point.” Cha bin says.

“Alright let's go.” They head to  _ Rosoval _ through the forest shortcut and then go in search of a car dealership. When they finally find one they check out all their options. Lucio wasn’t looking for anything fancy but he needed to make sure he wasn’t buying a piece of shit like he did before, that’s where Cha bin’s knowledge comes in. He inspects under the hood of the trucks Lucio finds appealing, warning him that two of them were no good. 

Lucio comes across a white truck with a few dents in the back but everything else checks out according to Cha bin, they end up getting it. Recognizing that the men might need a vehicle of their own while he’s driving this one on their hunts he gives Cha bin permission to pick out another that they’ll be able to use when they need to travel to town or the city.

“Really?” Cha bin replies. “Wow Boss, you’re too generous.”

“Nothing too flashy alright.” He warns him, but otherwise sets him free to check out some options.

“Got it!” He’s seen a few that he might be able to repair and picks one that takes the least amount of investment to get near optimal working condition.

“You sure that’s the one?” Lucio asks, taking in the peeling paint and rust covered tailgate.

“It may not look like much but it's the second best thing in here.” He signs the paperwork under his false alias and they hit the road after fueling up.

He drives to the cabin, Cha bin on his tail. When they arrive he finds Il Tae smoking outside the front porch.

“Can you not smoke near the house, please.” Lucio says as he approaches Il Tae.

“What?” Il Tae asks, having been lost in thought. “Could you repeat that.”

“Can you smoke somewhere else? I hate the smell.” He tells him with a bit more attitude than he intended.

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Il Tae puts out the cigarette and throws it in the bin.

“Well, now you know.” Lucio simply states, acting a bit strange over the exchange. He goes inside to rest, leaving Il Tae outside wondering. Cha bin gets out of the truck and goes to Il Tae.

“What was that about?” Cha Bin asks.

“He doesn’t like smoking around the house, apparently.” Il Tae replies, still feeling as if there was something more going on beyond simply disliking the smell, after noticing the slight flinch he saw from the man when he came closer to the odor.

“Oh yeah. I think he mentioned it before.” Cha bin says matter a factly, before directing Il Tae’s attention to the trucks they just drove in on. “Want to check out the truck Boss just bought for us to use.”

“Did he?” Il Tae comments, going to take a closer look. 

Afterwards the pair head back to the field to help Sergei with the watering the soil before they plant. They don’t have any advance irrigation system so they have to haul watering cans from the nearby pond. Later on Cha Bin carries out some bags with the seeds they’ll start planting to test the yield of the land. These include; lettuce, cucumbers, potatoes, onions, chili peppers and tomatoes. They plant the seeds and label each plot with the corresponding veggie or fruit sowed, within a few more hours or so they call it a day.

_______________________

When Sergei finally lets him go out a few days later, he brings up the topic of a chaperone for when he goes out from now on, during lunch. 

"I don't think so." Lucio says, quickly losing his relaxed demeanor. He slathers a piece of toast with orange marmalade and bites into it. "I've lived my entire life like this and have made it this far." He reminds them, irritation building at the mere idea of being told how he should be living his life. "If I end up kicking the bucket because of this…"

"You won't!" Il Tae says suddenly, cutting off his words. Lucio turns to look at the man, surprised by his outburst. He didn’t think Il Tae would react so strongly to his throw away comment. The other man finds an excuse to look away by digging into his bowl of  _ frijoles de la olla _ . Yijun is cutting an onion to add to his own bowl as Cha Bin pours in a healthy dose of  _ queso cotija  _ to his _ . _

With fierce determination in his eyes, Sergei continues, "We have previously discussed how very capable you are. That's not what I meant to question with this suggestion." Lucio hesitates to believe him but decides to anyway.

"I'm…" Sergei starts until he’s cut off by Il Tae clearing his throat audibly, causing Sergei to backtrack his words, annoyed by the man’s childishness. " _ We're _ just concerned about you."

"Have you been leaving your body unattended all this time?" Sin Cheol asks, thinking back to all the times Lucio's mentioned he’d gone off to hunt remnants. Il Tae looks shocked to find that he never considered that.

"Well…" Lucio starts, looking anywhere but at the man, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Lucio!" Il Tae shouts out, causing Lucio to wince, recognizing what he just admitted to, giving them the perfect ammo for their chaperone suggestion.

"Wow boss, that's crazy, leaving your body just lying around while you're off fighting," Cha Bin  _ tsks  _ as he says so, acting all superior. He brings his beer to his lips as he waits for a response.

"Hey! I always find somewhere to hide it. It's not at risk, not in the slightest." Lucio huffs out indignantly, stabbing into his plate with his fork, fishing some cherry tomatoes from his salad.

"So this suggestion," Sergei starts up again, after the outburst settles. "Is not because you are unable to care for yourself," Lucio gives him a dubious look. "But because when you go off to fight, you tend to leave your body unattended. Which could potentially be dangerous if your enemy were to discover that you have a physical form to return to. They might see that as a weakness to exploit.” He reasons. “What I'm suggesting is having someone around that could take care of your body, should you need to leave it to go fight."

"Yeah! Kinda like a bodysitter." Cha Bin says thoughtlessly, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Il Tae as Yijun chimes in to ridicule him for being brainless.

"We're supposed to be steering away from anything babysitter related." Sin Cheol reminds them, hand to his forehead looking down in disapproval. Lucio considers what they are suggesting, recognizing the value of having someone around to care for his body, to move it away from the area so he can really let loose. It makes sense, but still… He considers the risk these people would have to take by taking on the role of chaperone, or caretaker of his body.  _ Can he really ask them to do this for him? Is it fair to them? Is it right to put them in that position, where they could get hurt for his sake.  _ He just doesn’t know. He continues bouncing around these thoughts and glancing at Sergei from time to time to gauge how serious he is.

"Fine." Lucio says after some more thought, having decided that they're right. The bickering between Cha Bin, Il Tae and Yijun stops at his reluctant acceptance.

"Really?" Il Tae asks, double checking just to be sure that Lucio’s okay with the idea.

"Yes, really." He deadpans, spooning some of the  _ caldo  _ from his  _ frijoles  _ into his mouth.

"Good. Now the next thing to address is making sure the person guarding Lucio's body can take care of themselves and him." Sergei looks around the room at the men considerably. 

"What do you mean by that?" Il Tae asks, getting ticked off by the suggestion that they might not be strong enough to defend themselves and Lucio.

"Whoever is tasked with protecting Lucio's body must be able to fend for themselves, while the fight rages on. They should be able to leave the scene and avoid running into danger. If danger finds them, then they must be able to fight.” Sergei continues.

"We were all a part of  _ Los Arguetas _ ." Il Tae says, as if that validates their strength.

"Being a simple thug in a gang doesn't make you strong." Sergei says bluntly, picking up his tea for a sip.

"What did you say!" Il Tae jumps up ready to fight Sergei for that offhand comment. Sin Cheol and Cha Bin restrain him. Lucio stays silent throughout the entire thing, letting the scene play out.

"He's not wrong." Yijun comments from the sideline, saying something for the first time in the conversation. Everyone turns to him, expecting him to elaborate.

"When we joined up, we had to prove that we would obey no matter what…" He starts. "We fought whoever we were told to fight, did whatever was asked of us, and killed whoever we were told to kill and that was it. It didn't matter how strong our opponents were, so long as we stayed loyal and obedient, we had numbers to cover any weakness in strength." Il Tae and the rest let his words sink in.

"We were thugs who had hundreds of men behind us should we need them. We didn't fight fair and that was how we won. It's not out of the question to say that we are incapable of fighting without intimidation and numbers to back us up.” Yijun graciously reasons, becoming the sudden sage of the group. He sips his bowl of  _ frijoles _ , finishing the rest of the  _ caldo _ .

"Yijun makes a good point." Sin Cheol comments, recognizing their own limitations. 

Sergei sighs deeply, realizing what he must do. "I can help with that." The group turns to face him, as he speaks up. "Back in my younger years I used to be a mixed martial arts fighter and did a bit of boxing too."

"Really?" "Were you any good?" Both Cha Bin and Il Tae ask at the same time.

"I won a few championships before an injury took me out of the competitive field." Sergei huffs out.

"Wow." Cha Bin looks at him with awe and admiration. 

"Can you help train us?" Il Tae asks on behalf of the men. Before Sergei can respond Lucio interjects, reevaluating the direction this whole chaperone suggestion is taking.

"I hired you guys to help around the farm, not to be bodyguards." Lucio reminds them, not wanting to get them dragged into his mess, at least any more than they already are by association.

"We can do both." Il Tae says, as if it’s the most rational conclusion.

"Speak for yourself." Yijun counters, looking Il Tae in the eye. "I didn't leave  _ Los Arguetas _ just to get dragged into some more dangerous shit."

"I'm with Yijun." Sin Cheol adds, recognizing that he was getting lost in the moment. "As much as I want to help keep you safe,” He turns to face Lucio. “This was not what we agreed to."

"Don't worry, I completely understand. Help me convince this guy here to stand down." Lucio says.

"You guys are traitors.” Il Tae states, arms crossed in disappointment. “Cha Bin, what do you think?"

Cha Bin looks torn between the two sides but ends choosing the path of least resistance. "I don't really want to fight anymore." He looks conflicted about going against Il Tae.

"Il Tae…" Sin Cheol starts, "If you want to continue going down the path of violence, do as you wish, but please don't expect us to go along when we want different things…"

Il Tae looks dejected by his words but persists. "Fine. I'll do it myself." He replies in a haughty tone.

"Il Tae…" Sin Cheol tries again, brows furrowed in concern.

"You're being a bit harsh on your friends, don't ya think?" Lucio chooses now to speak up.

Il Tae turns to face Lucio. "What do you mean? They don't want to help!" Frustration flashes through his features at the statement.

"And you can't force them to." Lucio reasons. "If you choose to do this, then I accept your help.” He tells Il Tae. “What I ask is that you respect the choice your friends made." Il Tae stares down the cracks on the island table, ashamed of himself for acting immature.

"Don't be upset with them for not wanting to follow the path you chose, alright?" Lucio says.

Il Tae looks like he's calming down. "Yeah, alright." He relents, seeing reason at their valid concern.

"Good, now that that's settled and we're not harboring ill will towards one another. Let's get to work!” Lucio shouts out, pumping the men up for the day ahead.


	6. pg 151-174

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coupon remnant, training, poly talk, convenience remnant, clothes shopping

Lucio and Sergei are on the road for several hours now heading towards the next remnant Lucio senses. They pass a few towns, making sure to stop and refuel when he notices it moving further away, as if it was also travelling.

They make it to the town of  _ Queatex _ , it’s about double the size of  _ Onovares  _ and sits near a large lake. Once they arrive they park on the outskirts and make their way into town to investigate the remnant’s current state. Lucio focuses on the energy source which leads them to a mid sized convenience store on the other side of the lake. 

They cross the large wooden bridge and head towards the store. A few minutes later they hear a loud commotion coming from inside and rush in, people run. What they find when they enter is a large reptile-like creature standing on its tail as it grips a sales associate with its claws. They arrive just as it grips hard, separating the head from the poor associate's body. Screaming continues to resound throughout the store as people rush to get out. A few are trapped behind shelves that have been knocked over and others are stuck underneath them yelling for help.

“We need to get these people out of here!” Lucio shouts, as he runs towards the creature. “Sergei! You help them out while I distract the Remnant!”

“Got it!” Sergei replies, transforming into his half wolf stage as he moves to remove the obstacles.

The reptile-like remnant notices them approaching and roars out in anger, an unintelligible noise. Lucio considers if he should bother trying to save it. The creature no longer looks human, with it’s peeling scales oozing out of it’s body as if it were rotting and the expanding spiked fin that curbs unnaturally causing it to pierce the very body it's coming out of. Lucio marks this poor soul as a lost cause. While there are people around who might get caught in his crater he can’t use it so it forces him to remain inside his body and strike with a serrated combat knife and dagger in hand. 

While on it’s tail it slithers closer to him, knocking him onto the nearby wall. Lucio grunts from the impact but quickly picks himself up. Keeping low to the ground he rolls to the side and stabs the remnant on its tail a few times, causing it to screech in pain and come down to use it’s feet instead. Lucio rushes back as it drops down, nearly avoiding being stomped. 

Back with the shoppers and sales workers, Sergei manages to lift up a shelf and the people crawl out. He orders the other people that were trapped on the other side to help get the man outside as he goes to help someone else. They look at him in shock until he roars for them to get a move on, jolting them to action. He quickly goes after the other knocked shelf and lifts it to make a path for the person to escape, they look afraid at first once they see him but quickly move afterwards. He rushes to the final object that is keeping two coworkers trapped inside the back room, moving it and directing the people to leave as fast as possible. 

Finally he goes to Lucio’s side who has managed to land himself around the top of the remnant's mouth preventing it from chomping on him as he firmly grips onto the blades he’s impaled on the beast. Black blood pours out and pools into its mouth before drooling into the ground. Sergei rushes behind the creature, claws out as it digs into the beast, tearing a chuck out of its back as he pulls his claws out. The creature really seems to be falling apart at this point, severely incompatible to the new life the remnant provided. It slumps down to the ground at this point.

Lucio rushes to get his body away and slips out of it, ready to banish the Remnant. He floats near the creature focusing on the ground beneath it. The ground begins to shake and crumble as the hole opens, pulling the Remnant abomination into the earth. A few seconds later, the creature is completely engulfed and Lucio wills the earth to stitch itself back together, leaving the tell-tell cracks that the earth opened there. The coal-like remnant pops up from where the ground sealed itself and he moves to pick it up. He brings the coal to his chest and lets it merge with the evergrowing piece inside of him.

“That was a nasty piece of work.” Sergei comments as he drags Lucio’s body back to him.

“Yeah,” Lucio groans, entering his body and receiving the exhaustive aftermath of using magic in his astral form. His shoulder slags a little as he moves out of the store, eager to get home and soak in the spray of a warm shower. They walk into a nearby forest, intending to travel back to the farm while they leave the truck behind. There wasn't a big enough clearing to drive the truck through the mist so they chose to take anything of value and keep it there until they returned for it. 

Lucio is slow to move but manages to guide them back home. He collapses once he makes it inside, landing on the couch with a dull thud as Sergei heads to the bathroom to shower instead.

____________________

_ “Morning, Honey.” He hears someone say, eyes fluttering open as someone strokes his face. “Time to feed the munchkins.” The voice continues, when he opens his eyes fully there’s no one there. He goes into the bathroom and sees himself in the mirror. He brushes the blond hair off his face, collecting it and pulling it into a bun.  _

_ He takes in the appearance of the last remnanat’s host, getting used to the scattered memories that come to him everytime he absorbs another remnant. She’s pretty, cute nose even if it looks like it’s been broken a few times and the brightest green eyes he’s seen in a person. There are rough lines in her face, krinkles gifted by father time that only seem to warm her disposition. She showers for the day and heads downstairs to start cooking breakfast.  _

_ She goes into a pantry stocked to the brim with multiples of the same thing, boxes of pasta, mac and cheese and soup cans. He notices the volume of items she has stored and wonders exactly how many people she plans on feeding. She collects some pancake mix and heads to the fridge to collect the rest of the ingredients. She completes the mixture and makes a few pancakes, topping them with cut strawberries and caramel syrup.  _

_ She sits at the table and nobody comes to join here. _

_ She eats in silence, cleaning the table and putting the dishes in the sink, soaking them in water as she leaves the kitchen. She collects her keys from a ceramic bowl in the hallway to the front door, stopping to look at a couple of photos on the small table. They seem to be her family, he presumes, a man to her right and three boys sitting in front of them. The boys share characteristics with her such as their eyes and the pull of their chin.  _

_ He glances at the pictures to the right noting how much the subjects age. In the last one her husband is no longer there and one of the boys is missing. She’s lost the glimmer of joy she held in the earlier photos. The boys are well into their twenties, both with an expression that reads they don’t want to be there. She glances at the last one for a few more seconds before leaving.  _

_ The memory glitches like static and the next thing he knows she’s inside the bathroom of a convenience store. He takes in her appearance, absolutely disheveled. Her eyes are puffy as if she’d been crying and wiping harshly with some tissue. She exits, making it to the cart of food she’s been piling up. Taking it to the checkout she pulls out a large roll of coupons and hands them to the cashier at the appropriate time.  _

_ They are at the end of a seventy item trip when the man notices the expiration date on the last cupon she handed him, telling her that it’s past the date and he can’t accept it. _

_ “What?” She utters, shock crossing her features as she grabs the ticket from his hand, re-examining it to confirm what he just said. It is indeed expired, four months exactly. She asks to see the manager and waits to the side as he calls. A few seconds later a man with several keys jingling as he moves approaches the terminal. The man goes on to explain that it’s against their policy to accept coupons older than a few days, and that it’s per the cashier’s discretion. For some reason this upsets her.  _

_ “I don’t understand why I can’t use it!” She exclaims, face reddened with a fury she doesn’t recognize. Tears are running down her face as she goes off listing the reasons why they should accept the expired coupon, she goes on to say it isn’t her fault that she didn’t notice the expiration date, that when she checked it, it was nearing the date but certainly not over.  _

_ She’s becoming irrational at this point, causing a scene as tears and snot pour out of her face, as well as a dark aura that begins to seep out of her. She unexpectedly pushes the man and grabs him by his neck.  _

_ She doesn’t understand where this violent streak is coming from, she’s never seen herself as an angry person but this feeling, this rage has broken loose and she can’t stop it. The dark aura that was seeping out of her is now pulsing out, knocking people back as well as nearby shelves. Screaming ensues as people rush to get away from her. The aura thickens and begins to coat her body in tar-like sludge that morphs her body in some otherworldly creature. As she transforms she rises, bringing the manager with her. Her hands become claws that end up chopping the man's head off, causing his body to drop with a loud thud.  _

_ The demon she has now becomes seeks out another victim. Setting its sights on the cashier that rejected her coupon, the creature slithers over to the man and picks him upon like the last, lifting him by the neck. It pops his head off just like the last, body dropping to pool blood on the recently mopped floor. The creature turns to the store entrance and sets eyes on Lucio. _

He wakes up, confused by the tears streaking down his face. _ _

___________________

After the men have done an honest day’s work they head back to the house to rest for the day, all except Il Tae and Sergei.

“Are you still sure about trying to help out on Lucio’s hunts?” Sergei asks the man, trying to gauge the man’s resolve and determination.

“Of course, whatever I can do to help.” Il Tae remarks, holding his gaze, unwavering. Sergei looks into his eyes and confirms the man’s intent, opting to believe him.

“Very well then, show me what you got.” Sergei tells him, taking off his sweat drenched shirt and tossing it to the ground nearby. “I wanna see if you’re up to the task.” He says, urging the man to make the first move.

Il Tae scoffs but does as instructed. Taking off his own shirt in response, he rushes Sergei shortly after, aiming to get a few jabs in. Sergei evades most of his strikes, letting a few make contact to test the power Il Tae has behind it each. Il Tae tries for several minutes to overpower the man only to be left in the dust over and over again. He quickly gets heated after Sergei rejects his advances and knocks him back more times than he can count. Punches are thrown, choke holds are made and they continue to push each other to their limits. Sergei eventually stops him.

“Your fighting style is above average, I’ll give you that, but what you need to consider before you can think of joining Lucio is the more likely scenario that you’ll be facing off against the supernatural. In a street fight you’ll do just fine, but for the kinds of situations Lucio manages to find himself in you’ll need some training.” Sergei tells him after they sparred for a good half hour.

Il Tae wants to let his pride get the better of him, to fight back against the man for basically telling him he’s in no position to protect Lucio, but his mind stops him. Logic says that Sergei is telling him this for a reason, that he’s not out to make a fool of him, he’s learned that much from the man. That’s not the type of person he is. He has the same goal in mind and that’s making sure Lucio stays safe when he goes on his hunts. So he accepts the man’s evaluation, grunting out the question, “So when do we start?”

Sergei grins at him for choosing not to whine and bitch about his judgment. “Later tonight.” He says. “Make sure to relax a bit, get plenty of sleep and eat properly because we’ll be getting up early to train before heading to the fields.” 

“Fine.” Is all Il Tae says as he makes his way back to the house.

Lucio passes Il Tae on his way out and makes his way to talk to Sergei. “What happened?” He asks the man once he joins the man on the stone border near the small pond in front of the farmhouse.

“Nothing. I was just testing out his skill level and we set our training schedule for early morning.” Sergei tells him, laying on his back to gaze at the setting sun.

“Early morning? Fuck. I want to join you guys but I don’t know if I can get up that early, you know how late I stay up.” Lucio says, trying to worm his way out of joining them.

“Maybe this will be beneficial for you too.” Sergei tells him, opening one eye to look at the man and watch him squirm. 

Lucio’s mind is racing as he considers the payoff of getting back into training after a year of letting himself go. He’s been doing alright so far, managing to take down the remnant’s he’s come across, but he could be doing better. His stamina isn’t the greatest. After he uses magic in his astral form it always leaves him exceptionally drained, maybe this could be a way to strengthen himself mentally and physically. The only real drawback would be his sleep schedule. Though his entire body is physically repulsed by the idea of waking up as early as they are imagining, he supposes it wouldn’t hurt too much to try it once.

“Okay,” He groans out, rolling his eyes and hating himself immediately for letting the words out. “I’ll join you guys this once and see how I feel.”

“That’s all I ask.” Sergei grins at him and proceeds to close his eyes and nap.

________________________

Before the crack of dawn the next day, the trio gets up, well Sergei and Il Tae get up, they end up having to drag Lucio out of bed. His grip was so strong that they ended up pulling the linen off the mattress as they do. A few minutes later the trio are ready to head out. Verdigris has chosen to follow them and trots behind them as they jog.

Sergei informs them that they’ll start off with endurance training for the first couple of weeks. Il Tae makes a complaint along the lines of, “How long before we get to the actual useful part?” Sergei proceeds to give him a withering look then goes on to explain the importance of building a stamina reserve so they have more energy to use in actual combat. 

“It does no good to pack a good punch if it doesn’t finish the opponent in one hit and you have to continue the fight for several more minutes.” He says as they start jogging through a trail Sergei’s taken to using in his spare time. “That kind of life or death pressure takes a toll on the body and you need to be able to make split second decisions effectively without being bogged down by exhaustion.” Il Tae is dragging slightly behind the man while Lucio stays several spaces behind trying not to pass out from the effort.

“Running fucking sucks!” Lucio shouts between breaths, panting heavily as he attempts to keep up with them.

“What do you mean running?” Sergei asks in an amused tone. “This is only a brisk jog, wait until we train you up and we get to the serious stuff.” He laughs from in front. Lucio scowls at him but keeps on pushing through. Il Tae and Verdigris seem to have started some competition and are now racing each other to stay in the lead, but without Sergei’s guidance of the trail he’s leading them down they are constantly switching between first and second place as they wait for the man to catch up.

They run for about two miles before they make it back home. Lucio heads to shower immediately and heads to bed shortly after, passing out in five minutes. Il Tae offers Sergei the shower next but the man allows him to go instead. After Sergei gets out he starts cooking breakfast which has the rest of the men waking up for the day. Verdigris waits patiently in the kitchen for his portion.

_____________________

As the men are working in the field two days later, pruning and watering the growing vegetables, a young woman stops by the farm. She parks her car in the driveway and walks up to the house. She is wearing a warm teal summer dress, and large floppy straw hat, flaunting her hips as she moves, drawing the attention of Yijun and Cha Bin from a distance.

“Whoa, look at her.” Yijun says in awe, captivated by her beauty. 

“Lucio! Someone’s here for you!” Sin Cheol shouts out towards the house. He comes out munching on an apple. 

“Hiya Lucio.” The woman says as she saunters up the step into the front porch.

“Prisha, how’s it going?” Lucio replies.

“I came by to ask you something.” Prisha says, taking off her hat to hold in her hands nervously.

“Oh? What is it? You’re all dressed up so I’m curious what it might be.” Lucio asks between bites.

“I was wondering if you would go on a walk with me.” She says, holding his gaze once she gets the words out. He looks at her, seeing the hopeful spark in her eyes.

“Hmmm.” He thinks for a bit, considering his schedule. He’s got a bit of free time for the day. “Alright, where did you wanna go?

“Nowhere in particular. I just want your company for a bit. I want to ask about the comic you were working on a while ago.” Prisha tells him, nonchalance in her voice, that successfully camouflages her nervousness.

As they start walking away, she stops by her car and picks up a basket she brought with her. They make their way down a trail Lucio knows leads into a ravine with a small lake running through it. 

“Damn, bro.” Cha Bin turns to Yijun, “Looks like she’s Lucio’s girl.”

“Shut it.” Il Tae grumbles out, clearly irritated by the development, choosing to focus on work to distract his frustration. The pair, Cha Bin and Yjiun, pass their time talking about Prisha and the other women they hope to meet.

“I want a girl that knows her way around the kitchen.” Cha Bin says, looking of into the distance daydreaming of “She’s gotta be able to make good food to keep me happy.” 

“I don’t care if she can cook for shit. I just want her to be smoking hot.” Yijun counters. “We can order in or go out day and night, so long as she’s got a nice body.” The pair giggle as they work and chat about their fantasy girls.

“What about you Il Tae?” Cha Bin asks. “What kind of girl you looking for?”

Il Tae rolls his eyes at their chatter and keeps working. “Shut up and water that bed.” He says, moving to help out Sergei in the distance. Yijun and Cha Bin give each other a look, smirking as they do as they’re told.

An hour passes before Lucio and Prisha return. The men are taking a break when they come back.

“I had a lot of fun Lucio.” Prisha says, going to hug him then giving him a peck on the cheek as they separate.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s do it again later.” Lucio tells her, a smile on his face.

“Of course!” Prisha responds, hands crossed behind her back as she makes her way to her car, and drives off.

“How was the date?” Cha Bin asks, moving extra close to him, expression reading interest. 

Lucio palms his face and turns him away, causing Yijun to snicker and Sergei to chuckle.

“It wasn’t a date, but it was good.” He pulls out a chair to sit with them.

“She’s not your girl then?” Yijun asks, Il Tae’s ears perk up at this as he innocently scoots closer to hear. 

Lucio laughs at the idea. “No, she told me she was interested, but unfortunately I wasn’t.”

“What! How can that be, she’s smoking hot!” Yijun says, shock covering his face, earning an eye roll from Il Tae.

“I know that, but I see her as more of a friend than anything more than that.” Lucio says.

“What’s your type then if she’s not doing it for you.” Cha Bin asks.

“Hmm.” Lucio hums out as he thinks, trying to distill his ideal type into simple terms he can use to describe them. “I prefer someone who can take charge in a situation that requires it, bend like a leaf when I want something from them, and be strong enough to protect those they care about.”

“Hmmm, sounds like…” Yijun gives a knowing look in Il Tae’s direction, who makes a show of feigning ignorance, features cool and unassuming as he sips his beer.

“I notice you didn’t specify that they have to be a woman.” Sin Cheol asks, giving Il Tae an innocent glance. He hasn’t been blind to what's been going on the past couple of weeks. In all the time he’s known Il Tae, he’s never seen the kind of interest in the man that he’s seen directed at Lucio.

“Oh, cuz that doesn’t really matter to me.” Lucio remarks, digging into the bowl of fruit someone’s brought out and peeling an orange.

“It doesn’t?” Il Tae asks suddenly after almost choking on his drink.

Lucio laughs at his surprised expression. “No, I’ve been with men, women and even a few supernatural beings.” He gets the orange peel off and pops an orange slice into his mouth.

“Really?” Sin Cheol asks, shrewd eyes glancing at Il Tae once more, devising a plan to play matchmaker.

“Yeah. One time I was dating this siren and my boyfriend came and…” Lucio starts.

“Wait, you were with two people at once?” Yijun asks, disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m polyamorous.” Lucio says, gazing at the confusion crossing many faces.

“What’s that?” Cha Bin says, more and more curious of the subject.

“It’s just when you’re in multiple relationships with everyone involved knowing about it.” Lucio explains simply.

“How does that even work?” Yijun asks, confused by the idea.

“It’s not that hard to understand.” Lucio says. “You like more than one person so you talk to both of them and if they all agree to be together then you all get together. They talk about what they want from the relationship, if it’s just sex or if they want something more.”

“So it’s not just a relationship where you can sleep with whoever you want?” Il Tae asks.

“No. In a polyamorous relationship, sure you sleep with other people, but the intent is that you want to form some kind of relationship beyond just sex.”

“Oh…” Cha Bin says, discovering this revolutionary concept for the very first time. 

“In a ployamorous relationship, people can choose to be with other people, besides the one person they’re with or they can just date that one person.” Lucio goes on to clarify. “The difference is that if you ever have the desire to start a relationship with someone else beyond your current partner, then so long as everyone is in agreement and understands what they want then it’s no big deal. Communication is a huge part of it. You need to be able to express your feelings to your partners so that the relationships don't turn toxic.”

Sin Cheol hums in understanding. Sergei peels another banna and downs it in two bites as Cha Bin cracks some peanuts and dumps the trash in a bucket.

“Are you dating someone right now.” Yijun asks as Il Tae sits attentively, waiting for the response. 

Lucio laughs a little at the question, “Not at the moment, no. I’m working on myself for a bit so a relationship isn’t on my radar right now” He admits.

“Oh…” Il Tae says absently. 

“What do you do about jealousy if it arises.” Sergei asks, gaining interest in the concept.

“Well, you treat that similarly as you would in a monogamous relationship. You talk about why those feelings are coming out and work together to resolve those feelings. Hopefully jealousy won’t be too much of an issue if everyone involved understands and are okay with what they agreed to.” Lucio responds.

“I get what you’re saying but I’m too possessive. I couldn’t let my girl date someone else.” Yijun huffs out, crossing his arms.

“Hey, that’s alright. Polyamory is not for everyone and there is nothing wrong in not wanting to practice it.” Lucio says, finishing the rest of his orange.

“My wife and I had a relationship with a friend of mine that could fall under that term.” Sergei speaks up, revealing a bit about his past.

“You’re married?” Lucio asks, shock drawn over his features

“I’d prefer not to talk about it now.” Sergei responds, letting the topic drop. 

“Would you consider yourself polyamorous then, knowing the term exists?” Sin Cheol asks.

“I’m not sure.” Sergei replies. “It would depend on the person and how I feel, but I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” 

“Let me know if you want to learn more about it Sergei, and we can talk.” Lucio tells him, giving him a clear wink, which has the man chuckling at the flirtation.

“Yeah. Sure thing.” Sergei grunts out.

Il Tae watched the interaction and felt immediate jealousy. He doesn’t know if he can share Lucio and it’s killing him. This attraction to the man is growing and it scares the living shit out of him. He thinks back to when this interest started and wonders if the other men are feeling the same thing.  _ They all experienced the spell which allows them to understand one another, so they must be feeling something as well, right? _ He thinks internally as Sin Cheol pats him on the head as if to tell him to stop thinking so hard and moves closer.

“What are you willing to do for the one you care about?” Sin Cheol whispers to Il Tae, causing him to pause a little and give it some proper thought.

“Wouldn't you feel like you’re not enough if someone tells you that they want to date someone else?” Yijun decides to ask before they separate, feeling a little dejected at the idea of being with someone who would want to be with someone else.

Lucio gives this question the appropriate amount of consideration before answering. “For many, they might.” He says simply, causing a frown to fall on Yijun’s face. “Polyamory is sort of the recognition that no  _ one  _ person in the world will be able to satisfy all of your needs, be it romantic or sexual. That will definately fuck with people’s minds when they start wondering why they aren’t enough.” He says honestly.

“We've been led to believe that there is only one person for us in the world and that simply isn’t true. I personally don’t feel that way, well not anymore anyways.” Lucio goes on to explain. “The things that helped me were that I recognized that the desire to be with someone else isn’t because there is a fault in me or them, but because there is something I can’t provide or be provided by whoever I’m with, something that can only be attained by being with someone else.” Lucio tells him. 

“You have to think about why you feel inadequate when you actually aren’t. They’re not telling you that you’re not enough, but because they said they wanted to date someone alongside you that feeling suddenly arose.” Lucio goes on to ask. “Why do you feel that way? What is telling you that your partner doesn’t love you anymore after they have just finished explaining the exact opposite?” The men look upon Lucio to continue, deeply interested in Lucio’s words. “Polyamory involves a lot of introspection. That means getting to know yourself and understanding your desires and limitations.” He says, finishing his drawn out exposition.

“Can you be happy knowing someone else is making your partner smile and laugh, not you.” Il Tae asks, a dark tone entering his voice.

Lucio turns to him, studying his expression for a few seconds. Il Tae looks angry for some reason, but Lucio goes on to answer his question. “What I care about most when I’m in one or multiple relationships, is making sure the people I’m with are happy. That they are loved and looked after. That someone is there for them when I can’t be, because in my line of work...” He stops, thinking back to his earlier relationship. “I understood the dangers I would be facing, that I might not be back one day and the people I cared for would be left all alone.” The atmosphere around them chills as a cloud of melancholy falls into the conversation. A few seconds pass before Lucio is able to continue. The men wait patiently. 

“I was constantly on the move. A nomadic lifestyle was common for people who took it upon themselves to try and resolve supernatural squabbles.” He says. “I couldn’t bear the idea of being with someone, knowing I would have to leave them, not knowing whether or not I’d come back. I couldn’t do that to them. So I didn’t.” He says, face dropping with the weight of the pain he felt back then. “I was alone for a long time, letting days pass one after the other, not caring that I was ignoring the pain I felt for so long. I spent nights with someone when I wanted a warm body near me, but that didn’t fill the void that I felt, at least not until I met someone who understood.” Lucio looked at the men, worried that he was talking for too long and boring them with something that didn’t need to be said, but what he found were expressions enraptured by his revelation. He continued.

"He talked about his experiences and I learned then, the concept of polyamory. I had never considered something like that. Never in my wildest dream could I conceive more than two people being in an equal and loving relationship.” Lucio stares off wistfully in some direction as he starts talking once again. 

“I grew up thinking there could only ever be two people in a relationship, that in this life you would only be able to find one person, if you were lucky, who could fill you with so much joy that it’d make the entire experience of existing worth it, but his words gave me comfort.” Lucio looks at someone before continuing. “I discovered the possibility to care for someone and know that they would be cared for, should I ever have to leave. That they could be happy with me and someone else. That they would be okay if I never came back…” Lucio looks down, a forlorn expression on his face. Il Tae looks at Lucio seriously, as if daring him to think like that one more time. Lucio smiles at the man and keeps talking.

“Along my travels I met others who understood that lifestyle. We got together, we had fun, but for one reason or another we went our separate ways, as some relationships do. That never stopped the warm feeling I felt when I thought back to the other people they had in their lives. Others who could make them laugh and smile as I once did. Some may not want that. They might want to be the only ones to do that for their significant others, but I was alright so long as that person was happy, so long as they were cared for I was glad…”

He looks around and realizes that he’s been talking for a long time. “Sorry I talked too much. I try not to do it too often.” He says as he rubs the nape of his neck, embarrassed. The men, on the other hand, seem bothered by his words.

“Don’t be,” Sin Cheol speaks up, “It was nice learning more about you.” The sincerity of the compliment has Lucio blushing lightly, looking away.

“Don’t say things like that Sin Cheol,” He tells the man as he lightly shoves him. “It makes my poor heart skip a beat.” He dramatically holds a hand over his heart, moving it in a thumping motion. 

Sin Cheol laughs at that. “I promise to do that more often if you’d like. Isn’t that right Il Tae?” Il Tae is glaring at him then looks away, ignoring the man.

“Since it got dark, let's call it a night.” Sergei announces. Lucio asks Sergei if they can talk real quick, he waits for the rest to leave.

“Yaaay!” Yujin and Cha Bin cheer loudly heading inside. “Sin Cheol! Make some ramen for us!”

“Make it yourself.” He tells them, readying to sit on the couch, his favorite romance manga,  _ Doki Doki Stunning Love _ , in hand.

“But you make it the best!” Cha Bin wines, pouting like a child. 

Sin Cheol sighs in irritation. “I’ll only make it if you guys help.”

“Okay!” The pair shouts, running into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients.

Il Tae sits down to read, facing the door outside, where Sergei and Lucio stayed.

_______________________

“Can I ask about your wife.” Lucio starts, careful to breach the subject with care after the man’s noticeable reluctance to speak on the matter. “It’s the first I’ve heard of you having one so it took me by surprise.”

Sergei waits for a few moments to pass, weighing the pros and cons of disclosing this part of his past, of reopening that wound, before answering. “She and my daughter passed away about 7 years ago.” He says, recognizing that it’s the first time he’s told someone after accepting that it happened. “My memory’s a bit hazy from that time so I can’t be sure exactly when, but it’s been a while.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucio offers.

Sergei grunt out an affirmation and continues. “We were driving back from a boxing match I wanted to go to.” He clenches his fist hard, remembering how excited he had been and how he had been the one to make his family go in the first place. “When something hit us. It flipped the car over with me, my wife Marinka and…” He chokes a bit, the memory causing an influx of emotion, too much pain that he forces himself to swallow down. “And my little girl, Verushka.”

“I awoke in a dizzy state and tried to check if they were alive or not. I was barely conscious when the beast approached. It sunk its teeth into me and all I could feel was ice splintering through my boiling veins. I was turned into a beast, that night, but I couldn’t remember it until a few years later.”

“You mean you lost your memory?” Lucio asks, feeling a sense of kindredship over that confession.

“Yes, I forgot I was human for some years, until one day, it began to come back. Eventually I travelled to the site where they died, mourned their deaths and left my previous life behind.”

“That must’ve been very hard.” Lucio says carefully.

“It was. I travelled for years as a wolf, barely turning human again until I came across you.”

“Really?” Lucio asks, surprised by the revelation.

“I didn’t know why, but you reminded me of someone. I couldn't think of who, but after our interaction, after you saved me I checked up on you.” Sergei discloses.

“Yeah, I remember you creeping in the woods.” Lucio mutters.   


Sergei laughs loudly at that. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but for some reason I was drawn to you.”

“Must’ve been my magnetic personality.” Lucio grins sharply, a smarmy expression on his face.

Sergei slaps him in the back playfully, “Yes, of course. Anyone with eyes can see that!” The pair laughed loudly. “I could tell you were someone who needed protection, what with those reckless walks you took in the middle of the night.” Sergei clicks his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Hey, I can handle myself just fine.” Lucio reminds him.

“I know, I know, but that was how I felt at the time. I’ve learned of your strength since then, but I still want to stick around and help where I can.” Sergei tells him.

“Of course, I want you to as well. You know how glad I am to have met you, right?” Lucio asks Sergei warmly.

“I do now. Thank you.” Sergei responds, squeezing Lucio’s shoulder firmly then letting go.

The pair continues chatting under the moonlight until sleep calls them to rest.

___________________

It's a week later and Sergei and Lucio have returned from another remnant hunt. He managed to save the poor man before he became a monstrocity like the last one before him. The pair make it back to the cabin, finding Sin Cheol and the men, watering and pruning the now growing vegetable plants. 

Lucio got in contact with the owners of a nearby farm a few miles off north who deal with cattle and specialize in making cheese. They were able to acquire their source for straw and have begun using it as mulch for their vegetable beds. As the other men focus on Lucio’s own crops, Yijun is far off in a secluded area that has been designated as Aresmi’s garden, tending to her herbs and plants with the careful instructions she provided. 

Sin Cheol spots them and comes to greet them. “Welcome back. Glad you made it back in one piece.”

“Let me change real quick and I’ll be out to help you guys.” Lucio says as he goes to his room.

“Alright.” Sin Cheol replies, returning to the field.

Lucio gets some shorts on and switches to a sweatshirt since the sun is raging outside. He walks out and takes over for Cha Bin who heads off to help Sergei weed the now growing vegetable beds.

Il Tae is observing Lucio the entire time, focusing on his back and those marks, remembering that he wanted to ask him about them. 

“Hey, Lucio.” Il Tae speaks up after a few minutes of silently adding mulch to some beds.

“Huh? What is it?” Lucio replies, stopping his pruning of the tomatoes. 

“I was wondering how you got those circle scars on your back?” Il Tae asks.

At that question Lucio freezes up slightly, trying to figure out how best to respond. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’m just curious cuz last time I saw them, they looked like they were making a deliberate design. I almost mistook them for a tattoo.”

“I’ll tell you later.” He says carefully, tone signifying the end of the conversation.

“Right.” Il Tae says, catching on to the shift in atmosphere after broaching the topic. He turns back to hilling the potato plants in an effort to help the tubers expand with the loosened soil.

_____________________

That night after settling down to sleep the familiar journey through someone else’s memory starts.

_ Closing the door to the fridge in a convenience store, he gets a better look at his own reflection. He’s looking through the eyes of a man in his late 50’s. He’s wearing a neatly pressed black business suit and he appears to be buying lunch. He pops the frozen meal in the microwave provided and waits for it to cook. In the meantime he grabs some sour candies and pays for his meal at the cashiers. By the time the microwave is done, he’s right there waiting. _

_ He takes his lemongrass basil chicken and goes to sit down at a table near the exit, there are glass windows allowing him to watch pedestrians as they pass by and he takes that moment to let his mind wander away from his present day life. _

_ Lucio gets flashes in his mind to what the man was thinking at the time. He was passed up for a promotion once again. This time for a man half his age. He scowls his disapproval at the fact while taking a bite of his food. That was supposed to be his moment to put himself on route to making Vice President for the marketing firm he’s been working at for nearly 15 years. Then suddenly some guy who’s only joined the company a year or so ago comes and takes the position he’s been working years for. _ It was meant to be mine! _ He growls in his head. _

_ His train of thought continues along the same lines of being robbed when suddenly a man comes into the convenience store and pulls a gun on the cashier. _

_ “Open the fucking register!” The gunman shouts. _

_ “Ahh!” The teenage cashier screams. “Please don’t shoot!” He immediately put his hand up. At this point, the man whose eyes he’s seeing through has dropped to the ground and scooted to hide behind one of the aisles. He’s carefully holding his breath trying not to be noticed as the scene plays out.  _

_ “Cash out now!” The gunman orders, pointing the gun in a threatening manner. The teen is crying at this point, sobbing uncontrollably, not daring to open his eyes to see his witness his possible death.  _

_ “PLeasE!, plEASe,” The kid sobs out, repeating the mantra as if it will keep him safe. The man Lucio is inside of is shaking nervously, unable to keep his body from reacting to the fear. His shaking manages to rustle a bag of chips which gets the gunman’s attention. _

_ “Who’s there!” The gunman shouts, turning to face the direction of the noise. “You get the fuck up or I’ll shoot!” The man does as instructed and slowly gets up with his hands up, trying to make himself appear harmless.  _

_ “Please let me go.” He says. “I promise I won’t say anything.” He promises with a trembling voice. _

_ “Shut it! Get the fuck over there!” The gunman directs him to move towards the cashier so that he can have them both in his line of sight. The man does as he’s told. A dark aura begins to seep out of him with every step he takes, fear of death and will to live driving the darkness inside to hatch. It slicks into his bones and begins the process of bonding to the man when a familiar figure walks into the store. Everyone turns to face him.  _

Lucio sets eyes on himself and wakes up, going back to sleep a few minutes later.

_______________________

The next morning Lucio got up bright and early to join the men in the field. He’s watching everybody change into work clothes in the living room as he eats a bowl of plain unsweetened cereal. As Cha Bin pulls a shirt over his head he notices a tear in the shoulder. He sets his bowl down and goes to inspect it. “Do you have any shirt that doesn’t have a hole in it?” Lucio asks. 

Cha Bin chuckles at him. “Nope. We’ve been wearing the same things for months now, tossing things out when they got too ratty and stealing some new clothes when we needed them.” He tells him as he messes with the hole on his shirt. “This one’s still good. The hole isn’t that big yet.”

“Hmm.” Lucio ponders for a bit. “How would you guys feel about going shopping for some new clothes later.”

“I’d be down for it.” Cha Bin says. Sin Cheol comments that he doesn’t mind the state of his clothes so long as they provide proper protection from the sun.

“Me too.” Yijun replies. “I’m tired of wearing these old things.” He shows off a crudely sewn shirt. “No offense Sin Cheol.” He says to the man, apparently Sin Cheol had been sewing their clothes whenever they got damaged.

“None taken. I’m not the greatest seamstress, so I’ll be glad to not have to deal with those repairs.” Sin Cheol replies as he slips on a raggedy sock on his feet. 

“I could also go for a wardrobe update.” Il Tae comments as he laces up his boots.

“Great. We’ll head off after working and when everyone showers.” Lucio announces to the group. “You too Sergei.” He side eyes the man, noting how he hadn’t made a comment on the matter when he doesn’t have a thing to wear that doesn’t belong to Lucio. “Not that I mind lending you clothes.” Lucio starts. “But I think you’ll be more comfortable in something your own size. Your arms have seriously stretched out my t-shirts. You’re making me feel like a weakling compared to you with all that muscle.”

“What?” Il Tae pauses as he catches Lucio talking about lending Sergei some clothes.

The werewolf chuckles at Lucio. “I don’t need any more clothes than what you offer.” Sergei replies, a cheeky smile on his face. “Besides, the new clothes won’t smell like you.” He says as he lifts the collar of his shirt and takes a deep breath inhaling Lucio’s lingering scent, even after having washed it. Il Tae’s mind stops functioning after Sergei says those words, shocked to find out that the man had been borrowing clothes from Lucio the entire time.  _ The lucky bastard.  _ Il Tae thinks as he narrows his eyes to glare at the man in envy.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Lucio rolls his eyes at the man fondly. “But you still need new clothes.” Lucio replies.

“Fine, pick something out for me. I don’t feel like being near crowds right now.” Sergei says, reminding Lucio of his preference for seclusion and solitude.

“Okay, come here so I can measure you.” Lucio says and the man complys, coming forward to stand in front of him. Sergei is a few inches shorter than him but several times more built than him. His arms are constantly stretching out the material of his shirts. Lucio wears a large most times, but it seems that Sergei will need XL sized shirts, mainly for his biceps and chest. Lucio checks the tag on the shorts Sergei has on, noting it’s a medium and fits awfully tight around his thighs. He’ll pick some large shorts for the man. Recognizing that he might want to wear jeans occasionally, he heads to his room to grab a jean to compare his size to the man.

“Try these on.” Lucio says as he hands Sergei some of his larger jeans, the ones he wears after he’s passed a depression hurdle and gained some of the weight he had lost during that time. The man complies and slips then on but struggles to rise the higher as they bunch up around his thighs.

“Damn these beautifully sculpted thighs.” Sergei says as he attempts to bring them up higher. Cha Bin and Yijun snicker as they watch him struggle to put on the pants.

“That butt isn’t helping matters either.” Lucio snorts, noting the roundness of his bum.

“It’s a marvel though. Isn’t it.” Sergei says as he winks in Lucio’s direction.

“You’re an ass.” Lucio laughs as he goes to help the man. “Not wrong, but an ass with a great ass.” He chuckles to himself as the pair manage to drag the jeans over Sergei’s hurdle of a backside. Lucio notes that once they did so the jeans actually closed. “How is it possible that your waist is this disproportionate to your thighs and butt.” Lucio asks in shock. The jeans look extremely tight and he definitely won't be able to move without ripping them, but they do zip up.

“Blame it on the cardio.” Sergei comments as he unbuttons them and struggles to get them off, needing the help of Lucio once more to peel them off his body. After Lucio finishes his inspection of Sergei’s approximate size, he pats the man on the butt, and watches with amazement as it moves like a wave at sea.

“Sorry, I just had to do it once.” Lucio tells the man as he unconsciously reaches to do it once more. Sergei huffs out a laugh and swats Lucio’s hand when he notices it inching closer to smack his rear. Il Tae’s mouth is agape at this action, practically passing out from shock. The other men simply watch their exchange after they finish getting ready.

“I’ll get you a pair of jeans a few sizes up and see how they fit then go from there.” Lucio says, then noting the werewolf’s boxer he realizes he’ll need new underwear too. “How does the underwear feel?” Lucio asks, unsure since the material is technically stretchy, but a little more room won’t hurt. “Is it tight or breathable.”

“They’re fine.” Sergei says as he puts his shorts back on. “Just get more of the same ones you usually get.”

“Great, soon you won’t need to borrow mine.” Lucio comments as he heads to his room to put away the jeans.

“It’s cute that you think that.” Sergei chuckles as he heads outside, followed by the rest of the men. Il Tae grumbles silently as he follows several steps behind the man.

_________________________

The men have finished working for the day and having taken turns showering, waiting for Yijun to finish up.

“Hurry or we’ll leave you.” Lucio shouts from outside the door. 

“Be right out.” Yijun replies, scrubbing his head with a towel as he rushes out the door naked, heading to his duffle bag and grabbing some clothes to put on. He quickly dresses and heads outside to where Lucio has climbed into the driver's seat of the truck with Il Tae in the middle and Sin Cheol in the passenger seat. Cha Bin sits on the back of the pickup and Yijun jumps up to join him. They drive off shortly after. Instead of taking the forest route, which would most definitely would’ve been faster. They drove the long way since Lucio wanted to feel the wind as they travelled and because he missed the country scenery they would’ve passed up if they had gone through the forest and immediately ended up at their destination.

They arrive at  _ Rosoval  _ an hour and a half later. They head to the shopping district and find a spot to park a few minutes walk from their destination.

“Alright, he’s the game plan.” Lucio announces as they park and get out of the truck. “You guys are free to roam and do your shopping, but I want everyone to meet up in the food court in an hour or so. Whoever gets back first find a spot, get something to eat then wait for the rest of us to show up. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!” The men shout as they break off into pairs and head separate ways. Lucio rolls his eyes, but goes to a couple stores where he knows will carry what he’s looking for.

________________________

Yijun and Cha Bin have broken up into a pair and head into a store called  _ Hip N Trendy  _ which, given by it’s terrible name, is neither hip nor trendy. They get inside and quickly see how dated some of the clothes are.

“Hey check out this shirt.” Cha Bin says as he tosses it to Yijun to inspect. It reads. ‘ _ Are you talking to me?’  _ With a pair of eyes glaring at the person reading it. He flips it around to find  _ ‘Yeah, didn’t think so.’  _

“Ha! Hilarious. Check this one out.” Yijun tosses one to Cha Bin, who reads it shortly after. The words  _ ‘Why are you talking to me? Go away.’  _ Are written in the front.

“This would be perfect for Il Tae.” He laughs as he continues to dig through the sales rack for more hidden gems like that shirt.

The pair spend a good portion of their time searching for the shirt that perfectly encapsulates the rest of the guys before they turn to practical stuff, like pants and socks and boring stuff like that.

_____________________

In Il Tae and Sin Cheol’s pair, the two have made it to a store that seems to specialize in dark toned clothing. It’s called  _ Black and Vacant, like my soul  _ the ending words are off to the side under the main words and in a smaller font. 

Il Tae takes off like a kid in an amusement park, eager to try on that shade of black shirt and compare it to the slightly lighter but equally dark jeans. Several minutes later and he’s amassed a small pile of similar tones that look exactly the same to Sin Cheol, who has found one or two articles of clothing from that store he’d be interested in buying. After Il Tae seems to have found nearly everything he was looking for from black socks, to black underwear, to a black jacket and even a pair of sunglasses, they head to another store that’s more Sin Cheol’s taste. 

They enter  _ Le Monsieur,  _ a store filled with different styles of suits and blazers. Sin Cheol is off in a corner comparing two dress shirts after having picked a main color for his suit. He seems excited about being able to dress up again after living life in such common clothes. Il Tae is bored but waits patiently as Sin Cheol had done for him when he was shopping. He finds a few pairs of slacks he’d feel comfortable changing into after work, a week's worth of dress shirts and heads to the shoes. Upon arriving and viewing the selection he realizes that while he would like to get a pair or two, it wouldn’t be practical to wear around the farm.

“Well, don’t get them to wear daily.” Il Tae comments from his seat as Sin Cheol mutters to himself.

“Hmm?” Sin Cheol asks, turning to face the man.

“You already have a suit picked out.” Il Tae reasons. “It’ll look weird if you don’t get a pair of shoes to match since you’re intent on being so damn dapper.” He replies lazily, yawning out near the end of his words. Il Tae’s words seem to reassure Sin Cheol, who decides to add a pair of shoes to his purchases.

Twenty minutes later and the pair make it to the food court, finding Lucio in a center table, one of the few available in the heavily packed space. They make their way close and set their bags down as they pull a chair. Lucio is messing around with a cellphone when they get there.

“Oh, hey! You guys were fast.” Lucio says as he finishes installing a SIM card and powering up the phone. “Do you wanna grab something to eat while we wait for Yijun and Cha Bin?”

“Have you eaten?” Sin Cheol asks. 

“Nope, I’ve been busy working on these here.” Lucio shows them the cellphone, setting it down to install another SIM in another phone. “Could you get me an order of whatever you pick, it doesn’t matter what.”

“Sure.” Sin Cheol replies as the pair leaves to check out their options. Il Tae settles on some bourbon chicken with mixed vegetables. Sin Cheol travels a bit further and gets two grilled chicken subs with a small salad. After collecting their food and drinks, the pair travels back to Lucio and sets the food down. Lucio takes out some stickers and places them on the back of each phone so that they can be told apart. 

Lucio grabs his sub with one hand and bites into it. With his other hand he grabs a disposable phone and gives one to Sin Cheol and another to Il Tae. 

“What are these for?” Sin Cheol asks, inspecting the phone as he eats.

“I want you guys to be able to communicate with one another if you need to.” Lucio says between bites. “I know they won’t work while we are at the farm, but anytime you guys head out, it’s a good idea to have some way to call each other without having to ask around for a phone. Even if you can’t reach us in the farm you can call Corina at  _ Amistres  _ and she can take down your message, just in case you need to reach us from afar.” The pair agree with Lucio’s judgement and pocket the phones. “If you guys want fancier phones you’ll have to get them yourselves.” 

“No need, these will do fine, thank you.” Sin Cheol comments. Il Tae grunts an affirmation as he keeps chewing, looking drained. It’s at this point that Cha Bin and Yijun had made their way to the food court and moved towards Lucio and the men.

“What’re you guys eating!” Cha Bin asks as he drops his bags. Yijun grabs a seat from a nearby table and drags it over to their own, setting his own bags on the floor.

“Go get something to eat then we’ll head off, unless you guys have more shopping to do, then we’ll finish that up.” Lucio says. Yijun gets a burger and fries and Cha Bin brings over a large veggie pizza, grabbing a slice and digging in. 

Half an hour later the men have finished eating and are making their way outside. Before leaving Lucio grabs some takeout for Sergei and makes it back to the truck. Instead of driving the long way, he takes them into the forest and lets the mist guide them home. A few minutes later and ther reach the clearing with the farm in sight. 

Sergei is waiting outside when they return, helping them take everything inside. The men then spend the next half hour removing the tags from their recently bought clothes and throwing them in the washer, taking turns. Lucio proudly presents Sergei with his very own clothes at this point.

“Finally.” Lucio starts as Sergei moves the shits over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Lucio’s selection. “An outfit you can call your own.” Glancing to see what Lucio picked out, the men start snickering at the sight of Sergei holding a t-shirt with cupcakes over his nipples. “Take these too.” Lucio says as he throws him a pair of shorts which the man flips over to reveal bread rolls in the back. The man sets them aside and goes through Lucio’s bag until he finds a pair of shorts that interest him.

“What does T-H-O-T stand for?” Sergei asks as he flips the very short shorts in Lucio’s direction. 

“Hey, those are mine.” Lucio replies, reaching to snatch them back. Il Tae is choking out a laugh as the rest of the men burst out laughing.

“What do you mean yours?” Sergei says, raising an eyebrow unimpressed with the man’s pettiness. “You need to learn to share Lucio. What’s yours is mine and all that.” Sergei finishes as he heads to the kitchen to eat his food. Lucio scoffs in exasperation and finishes clipping the tags, joining his clothes with Yijun’s load to wash.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @acollagedwriter for updates on book progress and behind the scenes bonus content.


End file.
